Life Within Death
by King of Everything
Summary: Ichigo dies at age 9 and becomes a Hollow, losing his heart and his family. As he grows up and becomes powerful, Aizen finds him and turns him into one of his Espada, but will his conscience allow him to follow his evil master? Pairings inside.
1. Remeniscing

Full summery: Ichigo was always half-Shinigami, half-Hollow. In the true story it is the power of the Shinigami that he focused on first, in this story he became a Hollow first. Follow Ichigo on his quest as one of Aizen's Espada. Can he find some way to regain his heart, or will he fall into darkness?

Major Pairings: Ichigo X Orihime, Uryuu X Nemu, Grimmjow X Nell, Renji X Rukia.

Temporary, One-sided Pairing: Tatsuki X Ichigo. Other girls also crush on Ichigo at points, but nothing ever comes of it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do in fact own Bleach! I use it to clean my white clothes, among other things. I do not own the Japanese Anime, and/or Manga Bleach however.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remeniscing**

* * *

It was June 17, cold and raining in the town of Karakura. Odds were, no one would be out walking today, but even if they were he knew no one would have seen him. To the outside world he was invisible. The only people who would be able to see him were not here, not today.

He stood at the edge of the bridge...of course he knew that there were plenty of bridges in Karakura, but to him this would always be _the _bridge. The bridge where, six years ago, his entire life had changed totally and utterly. On days like this he really felt as though something in his destiny was off. He supposed that most people who had terrible things happen to them wished that it had been different, even felt that is should have been different, but for him it was more then that. He truly sometimes believed that his life had gone in a way that was not intended that day, as though fate was broken or something of the matter. He wondered how his life would have gone differently had things have gone differently that day. He probably would have grown up as a normal boy...well maybe not normal...considering his abilities he figured it was always just a matter of time before he got caught up in this world...but it would not have been for a while and odds were he would not have been on this side of things. Heh...he wasn't usually so sentimental or philosophical...but then things like this will do that to you. He could still (or perhaps it would be better to say, _now_) remember exactly what had happened that day, as though it had been only a short time ago.

* * *

A young boy with light orange-ish hair walked down the street. He was not alone, his mother walked slightly behind him, a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Ichigo!" she called out to him, her lovely voice holding a hint of humor buried beneath the feigned exasperation. The boy stopped and turned back to her. "Don't walk so far ahead of me, it's raining and I can't see you very well from so far away."

Ichigo walked back to his mother and took her hand in his, "Okay mommy." he replied simply. These were good days. Ichigo loved his mother, and his father, and his infant sisters more then anything he could imagine. His new friend Tatsuki with his karate lessons, his walks with his mom, his school, everything seemed perfect to him. What more could anyone ever want? He could only hope that it would never end.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

As they had passed over the bridge, Ichigo noticed a person standing at the very edge, on top of the railings, as though they were about to jump into the river. Ichigo blinked in surprise, trying to get a better view of this person through the water in his eyes. It was a girl, not much older then himself, with short dark hair. Ichigo had never seen her before, but he remembered something that his mother had told him before, about protecting people. He felt a sudden urge to stop this person from jumping into the river. He slipped his hand away from his mother's and dashed toward the girl.

"ICHIGO! DON'T!" his mother called, but the wind had kicked up at that moment and Ichigo could barely hear her. To him she didn't sound very urgent, and so he continued to run towards the girl.

Right before he reached her, she fell back. He reached for her but she fell too fast for him. He tried to stop himself, but the ground was slippery from the rain, and he had been running too fast. He tripped and fell into the river after her.

The water was icy cold and swirled around his so fast that it was hard to see anything. A large force hit the water near him and he could feel something moving toward him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and tried to pull him in a path perpendicular to the current, towards the bank. His mother had found him. A piercing pain appeared suddenly in his chest for the tiniest fraction of a second and then everything went black.

* * *

When Ichigo's eyes opened it was immediately apparent that something was very wrong. His mother was laying on the ground to the side of him, a deep red something pooling around her. Directly beneath her still form was what looked horribly like himself, with a large wooden spike sticking through his heart through his back. The tiny boy tried to rise to his feet but it was hard, his limbs felt like granite, and he could barely breath. He looked down at his chest and noticed a long chain that seemed to connect him to his mother's back.

"Momma..." he whispered, "What happened? Please get up...I feel heavy." To his delight his mother stirred and slowly and with a great deal of effort pushed herself up. The first thing that she noticed was the skewered body of her son beneath her and she instantly paled.

"Ichigo?" she spoke, so quietly that he could barely hear. Her hand reached down to caress her son's cheek.

"I'm here momma." Ichigo whispered in response, and she instantly turned her head to him and took in the state of his chained form.

She teared up as she scooted over to him and grabbed Ichigo's head and pulled him into her chest, "Don't worry Ichigo," she whispered comfortingly to him, "This is bad but we can fix it...your father can fix it...Urahara can fix it."

Ichigo didn't know who Urahara was, but he nodded and snuggled into his mother. Something rustled behind him and his mother's head shot up and paled. Ichigo turned to see what she was looking at and he screamed. There was a monster there, that was the only way that he could describe it, large and covered with fur, a huge, horrible, white mask over it's face and the girl from before, hovering over it attached to a large lure that came out of it's head and into the back of her neck.

Ichigo's mother shifted herself so that Ichigo was behind her and the monster was in front, "Get out of here Hollow," she spoke to it menacingly, "We don't have any business with you, and although I do not currently have the strength to destroy you, I swear that if you attack it will in one way or another be the death of you."

The monster seemed to chuckle, _**"So...you can see me although you are a mere human...how extraordinary."**_

Ichigo's mother turned to him, taking note of his chain, "Ichigo," she whispered, "Get as far away as you can, take cover somewhere. Mommy is going to handle this."

Ichigo nodded mutely and turned and ran, hiding behind a large oak tree. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but he knew that it was bad. He was afraid, more so then he had ever been in his life, but he would trust his mother. It was all that he knew how to do. He watched as the monster approached his mother, a large slimy tongue rolling over the upper lip of it's mask. "MOMMA RUN!" he called.

But his mother did not run. She reached into the pocket of her raincoat and pulled out a small pill which she popped into her mouth. Instantly she collapsed and Ichigo whimpered, but just as quickly a second version of his mother stood up from the downed body. This version looked identical to the body, same orange hair, same beautiful face, but still different. Her clothes were pure white, a lovely mermaid style dress that created a stunning silhouette against the rain. A samurai sword was hung at her waist, and although Ichigo, whom she was faced away from, couldn't see, she had a piece of bone-like material attached to the left side of her face, covering her entire cheek and going over her jawline and contouring to the underside of her eye. She drew her sword.

"I have weakened over so many years in this body Hollow, but I will not allow you to harm my son." She sounded downright bloodthirsty as she glared down the beast in front of her.

**_"What is this?"_** the monster asked itself, **_"Are you a Shinigami? You don't feel like a Shinigami...not exactly. You feel more like a Hollow...but still not exactly"_**

"It doesn't matter what I am" Ichigo's mother stated, "Just know that I will kill you if you attack my son."

Ichigo watched in shocked horror as the monster attacked his mother, moving at speeds that his eyes could not follow. He screamed out to her, but it was purposeless, his mother moved just as fast. He watched wide eyed as the two beings fought, his mother swinging her sword with amazing precision, the monster using large tearing claws and raw power. Amazing as it was, Ichigo's fear grew. The battle was clearly one-sided, in favor of the monster. Ichigo wanted to help her, to protect her just as he had promised himself he would. Slowly he moved out from the protection of the tree.

He should have known that there was nothing he could do, but when you are young you don't always see things as clearly as you should. "Momma!" He called out to her, "I'm coming!"

"No Ichigo!" she yelled back, "Stay where you are! there is nothing that you can do!" and before the boy could react she jumped to him and grabbed his chain, quickly wrapping it around a broken tree branch, before jumping back into the fray.

Ichigo yanked at the chain, trying to tear it off of him. It hurt but he didn't care, he needed to help his mother. Nothing else mattered. Violently he pulled at the metal obstruction, all the time trying to watch his mother fight.

Then something horrible happened. The monster sliced her, it's huge left-hand claws raking across her abdomen, sending blood splattering onto the ground. Ichigo screamed as she fell down and the monster pinned her to the ground, it's claws piercing through her belly and shoulders and into the ground. Terror gripped Icihgo's heart so hard that he felt as though it would be crushed, and yet even beneath that there was another emotion.

Rage.

Pure, inconsolable rage pulsed through his tiny body. How dare this creature attack his mother! _Hurt_his mother! With a heart-wrenching scream he tore the chain from his chest, leaving a small, perfectly circular hole in his chest. His body spasmed with pain but he shook it off and hurdled himself at the monster. The force from his miniature body was barely strong enough to shake the monster up, but that was enough.

With a powerful lunge, Ichigo's mother jumped to her feet and slashed at the monster's mask, cutting deep into the bone-like material. The beast gave out a mournful wail and fell back, unmoving and with labored breaths. Ichigo's mother dropped her sword and turned to her son, "Ichigo..." she whispered as she walked over to where he had landed on his stomach. Ichigo slowly turned himself over and looked up to his mother and smiled. A tear appeared in his mother's eye, "Ichigo," she whispered again as she fell to her knees and placed her hand against his cheek, "I told you to stay safely where you were."

Ichigo didn't understand, "But momma was in trouble." he stated, "I needed to protect you." Suddenly a piercing pain shot down his entire body. His head jerked down and his breath caught in his throat. He was breaking down, his body shattering like a large piece of glass, shards shooting off and disintegrating into sparks. "Mommy..." he whimpered, "What's wrong with me?"

His mother lifted what was left of him, already his legs were gone, and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Ichigo...I didn't think this would happen to you," she kissed his forehead, "I don't have the time to explain what is happening to you right now...I won't be around any more to show you the way," Ichigo noticed that dust seemed to be flying off of her open wounds, which were growing larger, "Just promise me one thing..."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes momma."

A tear fell off of his mother's face and onto his, "No matter what happens, don't ever let go of your heart." Ichigo nodded, most of his lower body was already gone, but his mother persisted, "Promise me Ichigo...you might not understand it now, but please promise me."

"I promise mommy." he replied, his tiny face breaking out in a smile despite what was happening, "I promise I won't ever let go of my heart."

And he was gone.

* * *

The days after that passed in a blur. He remembered the immense pain of turning into...whatever it was that he was...and not much else. Somehow he knew that whatever he was, was the same thing as the monster that attacked his mother, and for that he quickly grew to hate himself. He was much smaller then that monster, no fur, smooth body with bony plates that covered his strangely morphed body. But he had a skull-like mask just like the monster, very basic in design with sharp features and red markings on the left side. He had three large talon-ed fingers on each of his hands, attached to the end of overly long and lanky arms, and his legs were short and stubby. His mind wanted to cloud over, and the time span of his memories had shortened down to less then a fraction of what it had been.

After he had re-materialized he had dragged himself over to where his and his mother's bodies had been, but there had been nothing else there, just two dead things. The warrior-spirit version of his mother had vanished. After realizing that there was nothing left for him there, he returned to his home, searching for his father and infant baby sisters. It was difficult to find the place, his memories had already started to fuzz over, but eventually he made his way there. His father couldn't see him, nor could his blonde-haired sister Yuzu. His other sister reacted when he moved but still she didn't seem to be able to see him as more then a shadow. They didn't respond at all to his wails and cries of anguish, and it depressed him.

That was when the hunger had started. He wanted to attack them, to tear their souls from their bodies, to MAKE them feel his pain. The anger had scared him, and he knew he had to run away. He didn't want to attack his family, and yet he so badly did. The words of his mother before she vanished returned to his head, "Don't ever let go of your heart" and he tore himself away from them.

For months after that he ran, away from Karakura town, across Japan. But the hunger never stopped. Not once did he lose the urge to return, to extract his revenge on them for ignoring him in his time of need. And not just them either. Every person that he came across, some more then others, drew him in, and forced him to push himself away. Every day it got harder not to give in to his urges and tear into these people. His body became thin and his arms lost their strength, but he never allowed himself to attack them. Occasionally he ran into more monsters like the one that killed him and his mother, most of which tried to attack him, but he was small and always able to find some place to hide. He was no where near strong enough to defend himself from them.

His mothers words rang in his head constantly. He forgot almost everything else in his life but he never allowed himself to lose those words. Eventually he didn't even know why he was remembering it anymore, but he still did. He never allowed those words to slip out of his head for even one moment, because if he did he knew they would be forgotten. And so he continued his trek, growing weaker and slower every day and still never allowing himself to slip even once. He was wasting away into nothing.

That was how _he _found him, collapsed on the ground, unable to even muster the strength to stand on his own two feet.

* * *

Ichigo knew that he was going to die now. He had not eaten anything in so long that it was already beyond his limited memory. His arms refused to lift more then an inch or so above the ground, and it took everything that he had to shift his head so that he was facing forward rather then directly into the ground. There was a large cloud of dust surrounding him, from what he wasn't sure, nor did he care, but it made it impossible to see more then a few feet ahead of him. He was almost glad that he was dying...he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist attacking someone. For a long time, there was a large difference between the different people who he walked by, some being almost totally ignorable, others beckoning to him nearly as strongly as his family. Now however those differences had faded to nothingness. Everyone pulled him equally, so strongly that it took every ounce of his self-control and his one remaining memory to stop himself from attacking. Now that he was going to die, he would be able to keep his promise...who had he made the promise to? He couldn't even remember anymore, but he refused to break it.

Probably because of the dust, he sensed the presence of the approaching figure. It was impossible to miss, the all encompassing aura that suddenly washed over the prone young Hollow. Weak though he may have been, even he could feel the raw power that seemed to be heading in his direction. It was a terrifying power, similar to the scent of the power of the masked monsters, but at least a thousand times more powerful. In an odd way however it also seemed to be revitalizing him, washing over him and saturating his body. He still didn't feel strong enough to rise to his feet, but somehow he wasn't dying anymore. He weakly raised his head to see who it was who was coming.

The figure that stepped out through the dust cloud was tall and thin. His body shape was totally humanoid, unlike the other monsters that he had encountered, and he didn't appear to be covered in the typical bone-like armor that the rest of them had been. He wore a long, double breasted jacket which was lined with what appeared to be fur. Ichigo would learn later that the fabric of the jacket was actually sewn from Hollow bone matter, as was the fur lining. He also wore white jeans made of the same material, and the Hollow fur completely covered his lower legs, from his ankles to his knees. Finally, the Hollow fur also covered his collar in what appeared to be a large mane and created fingerless gloves that extended up to his elbows. The exposed fingers looked shockingly human. His Hollow mask was truly the only thing besides his spiritual presence that indicated his status as a Hollow, this mask having a vaguely wolf-like appearance, save for it's left eye which was simply an empty hole surrounded by red flame markings that extended around the side of his head. His black hair behind his mask was wavy and fell down to his shoulders. He carried what looked like a pair of highly intricate guns, one longer then the other, both attached to a long line of bullet casings that wrapped around his body and attached themselves to his shoulders. They were currently both in holsters on abdomen where a belt would be.

The figure didn't seem to notice Ichigo until a moment before he reached him and then suddenly halted his march as though surprised at something and jerked his head downward. "Well, well...what have we here?"

A small, imp-like monster with hugely over-sized horns walked out from behind the powerful figure's legs. Ichigo hadn't seen her before, and although it was impossible to tell just by looking, some instinct told him this one was indeed a 'she'. "What is it Stark?" she asked, "Have you found a meal for me?" she eyed Ichigo appraisingly, "sort of scrawny isn't he?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "I am not scrawny," he choked out, "You're just as small as I am." and it was true...the imp-like girl was the smallest of any of the monsters he had ever seen, himself included, though only just.

The girl looked affronted, "Whatchu talking about!" she yelled, "I'm a girl! Girls are supposed to be smaller! And you shouldn't be criticizing someone who is going to eat you!"

Ichigo sighed and twisted his head away, "Go ahead..." he replied. The girl recoiled slightly out of surprise while the tall human-ish one tilted his head as though in appraisal. Ichigo continued, "I don't know what it is that I have become...but I promised someone that I would never let go of my heart..." he coughed, "but I can't keep the promise anymore...it's too hard. Please kill me so that I won't be able to break my promise."

The human-ish one, Stark, slowly shook his head, "How long have you been a Hollow boy?" he asked.

"Hollow? Is that what I am?" he paused for a moment, "I don't even know anymore...it has been so long...probably a month at least."

Stark looked shocked, "And you have kept that memory with you all that time?" he raised his hand to his chin, "Have you ever...eaten?"

Ichigo racked his brain, "You mean eaten someone's soul? Never...I have never let go of my promise yet."

Stark seemed to smile underneath his mask, "Really? How amazing...you are such a small child, probably very young when you were transformed, and yet you manage to hold on to such a promise even when your memories have faded such." His eyes flicked to the smaller girl for a moment before returning to Ichigo, "Do you know what a Hollow is boy? Usually a Hollow instinctively knows, but being that you were obviously a very young child in your life, it is understandable that you cannot comprehend your own instincts yet." Ichigo shook his head in the negative and Stark continued, "A Hollow is a being that has been stripped of his heart totally, and as such it should be impossible for you to keep such a promise at all, even if you do remember it. Somehow you have latched onto a piece of your humanity despite this. Extraordinary..."

The girl Hollow twisted her head in confusion, "Stark what are you talking about?"

Stark looked down at her and his eyes seemed to smile...that was another oddity Ichigo noted. There were visible eyes behind his eye-holes, which he had never seen on these...Hollows...before. Stark spoke to her, "Lilinette...do you remember what you were like when I first found you? You were small and terrified. You cowered from me the first time that you saw me, and you were so weak that you were unable to keep yourself alive, though you did try. You told me of your family, which you had just failed to devour, a father and a brother correct. I offered to become your new father...well I think I may have found one who can complete that picture for you." he gestured towards Ichigo, who didn't understand anything that this Stark had just said.

Lilinette shot her head back and forth between Ichigo and Stark, "Him? But...he is so small and weak...he is...pathetic! How can he be...that?"

Stark turned back to Ichigo, "So were you..." he responded, "When I first found you. But even if he is small and weak now...if he truly has been successful in this, which I know he must be as he would not be dying of starvation otherwise, then he has a stronger will and resolve then any being, Hollow or otherwise, that I have ever known. His heart must have been very great too if he can still follow it even when it is no longer there." He crouched to look deeper into Ichigo's eyes, "Young Hollow...do you want to live? Would you chose to live if I could promise you that I will help you to keep your promise?"

Ichigo blinked his invisible eyes behind his mask in surprise, as though trying to shake away some sort of illusion "Why?" he asked finally.

Stark smirked, "Are you afraid of me young one?"

Ichigo glared at him, and simply responded, "No."

Stark laughed, "Excellent answer! Not shouted out in anger or denial like you are trying to sound tougher then you are! Just stated like a fact! I can't but believe that you really do not fear me, in spite of my obvious strength." Lilinette stared at Stark in shock. She had never heard him laugh before. Stark continued, "So then young one...why would you hesitate. I have offered you a chance to save your life, and your promise. I can help you boy...and in return all that I ask is that you do your best for me, so that I do not have to do all of the work alone. Under my tutiliage, you will be able to acquire strength that you had never thought possible. I cannot give you your humanity back, but I can allow you to control your instincts that now rule you, and eventually you will never have to live in fear again." he paused and seemed to smile behind his mask, "I am willing to give you one last chance at life. So what say you?"

Ichigo scowled and turned his head away, "You can help me keep my promise?"

"I can help you to live without ever having to harm a living human."

"Fine."

Stark smirked and picked the tiny Hollow boy up into his arms, carrying him like a baby, "Let's go Lilinette, back to Hueco Mundo." and the three of them left.

Years later, Ichigo would understand why Stark had done what he had done. Hollows were beings of instinct, guided totally on that instinct. The instinct to feed. The instinct to of self-preservation. The instinct to fight. These are what drive the Hollow in every one of it's actions. The higher levels of the Hollow, the Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde, incorporate logic, reasoning, and a human level of intelligence into their instincts, but it is still the instincts that drive them. When Stark died as a human, he had just witnessed the birth of his own child, and his strongest instinct was a newly awakened fatherly instinct to protect his children, and that was the instinct that was enhanced most greatly upon becoming a Hollow. So when he saw such a strong willed child, exactly the type that he would have wished for in his own son, he could not possibly simply stand aside and allow the poor boy to die.

That was when Ichigo's life, totally changed.

* * *


	2. Hollow Time

Disclaimer: Read my lips...(Mimes "I don't own Bleach" with lips)...get it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hollow Time**

* * *

Over the following months Ichigo grew very fond of his unusual new companions. Stark was easygoing and laid back, rarely exuding any sort of anger. Ichigo felt strangely at peace around him, as though he had nothing to fear, because no matter how big of a trouble he could get himself into, Stark would happily bail him out. Ichigo still never allowed himself to forget his promise, but suddenly he wasn't afraid of breaking his promise anymore, because he knew that Stark would never let him. Every time that he felt an urge to attack a human, Stark would place a hand on his shoulder, and that was it.

As for Lilinette, well the best way to describe her was "Every rose has it's thorns...but not every thorn comes on a rose". She was the latter. If she saw an opportunity to taunt, tease, or generally harass Ichigo, she took it. She made a habit of kicking him in the mask whenever his guard was down. Ichigo could only assume that she didn't like him sharing her foster father. Despite this, he liked her. She kept him on his toes.

Stark had kept his promise, Ichigo's new diet had made that much easier then he had ever expected.

"I need to eat." Ichigo complained as he trudges along behind Stark and Lilinette, "That Huco Mogo place makes me feel better, but it has still been three days since our last meal. I'm feeling weak again."

Lilinette slapped him across the face and he fell to the ground, "Quit whining doofus, I ate at the same time you did, and I'm not hungry yet. You use up too much energy running around and stuff."

Ichigo cracked his neck and rose to his feet, "I'm not just running around, I'm training. I'm already stronger then you because of it."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Please stop this young ones." Stark finally spoke up, his gentle voice somehow holding a timbre of authority that made both young Hollows immediately shut up, "Ichigo, if you wanted to become stronger, you should have said so. I would be glad to help you. As of now however we are indeed here for food for you...I thought that today you two should take this one down without me."

Lilinette looked shocked, "What!? But we've never done that before! You always tear them up a bit before we attack..."

Ichigo's reaction was quite the opposite, "Finally, it always feels so cheap if you weaken them before I get my shot...maybe I should just do it myself without Lilinette."

The little Hollow girl kicked him in the face again and again he fell to the ground. Stark held up a hand, "Hush now," he said, "There is a low class Hollow nearby."

Ichigo and Lilinette froze and shifted their eyes left and right, trying to sense what Stark was sensing. After a moment Ichigo caught it, a weak spiritual pressure (or he supposed it was an average one...but when you spend so much time around someone like Stark, anything else seems pathetic by comparison). It was stronger then either him or Lilinette individually, but...'I got a lock Lily," she scowled at his nickname for her, "Can we go now?" He turned to Stark.

The Vasto Lorde gave a simple nod and Ichigo dashed off towards the source, Lilinette right behind him with a curse. As Ichigo ran, he heard Stark's voice calling out to him, "Keep her safe Ichigo!". The little Hollow nodded in answer, somehow knowing that Stark could tell.

The Hollow was larger then most, but very sluggish. Ichigo smiled as the creature came into view, and held out an arm to abruptly stop Lilinette's charge. The girl Hollow coughed from being slammed back so hard and cursed at Ichigo as he spoke, "A'ight Lily, we gotta be careful here, this one isn't beaten up yet. You circle around to the back, I'll attack from the front."

Lilinette glared at him, "Why do you get to attack from the front?"

Ichigo smirked, "Because I want to." he replied, "And I'm stronger then you are." and with that he dashed off towards the large lumbering creature. Lilinette tsk'ed and ran off in the other direction. Ichigo hoped that she would be safer there.

The Hollow was even bigger close up, certainly not Gillian big (he still couldn't believe that one time that Stark had downed one of those so quickly) but at least as large as an Elephant. As a matter of fact, it's legs were elephantine in appearance, though it was obviously a biped. The creature's mask drooped sadly, with large puffy cheeks that trailed half-way down it's enormous body. If it hadn't been so big, it would have been rather pathetic.

It didn't see Ichigo yet, which was understandable even though the boy was now directly in front of him. It was at least 30 feet tall. "Hey ugly!" he called up to it. It's head slowly creaked down to see him. "You look weary carrying around that huge body, want me to chew you down to size?" Yes it was corny, but he was still a nine-year old child, what would you expect?

The Hollow took a moment to respond, and when it did, it's voice was as unbearably sluggish as it's body movements, **_"Yoouu....wwiisshh...ttoooo...eeaatt..."_**

It was interrupted by a set of claws racking across it's face. Ichigo had scaled his body and attacked with his clawed hands, "Geez...you talk to slowly." he spoke, "It's annoying."

The Hollow screamed in anger and jerked it's head back...far to slowly for it to make Ichigo loose his grip. He was just starting to think that this wasn't even going to be worth the effort, when something very fast and very hard slammed into his side, knocking him off the Hollow's mask. Ichigo landed on the ground with a thud and rolled a few feet before scrambling to his feet. His arm hurt slightly but the wound was minimal, so he ignored it and looked back up to the Hollow. He hadn't noticed before, but the two middle of his bottom set of Hollow mask teeth were lower then the rest, creating a small, square-shaped opening in it's mouth. Now extending out of this opening was an insanely long tongue, long and thin, like a frog's. It zipped back and forth, much faster then any other part of the Hollow's body.

The tongue zipped toward Ichigo, so fast that it was difficult to see it's movements, but Ichigo hadn't spent so much time as a human practicing at Karate for nothing. He jumped to the side and the tongue impacted into the concrete ground. The humans were going to have a heck of a time explaining that. The tongue whipped to the side, slamming into Ichigo's side for a second time. This time it had hit harder, but Ichigo grinned. He had grabbed onto the serpentine appendage with his claws, and was now holding on for dear life as it whipped back and forth trying to buck him off.

With a smug grin, Ichigo worked his way up the tongue, back towards the mask. It was difficult, but he made it, and slashed his claws once again at the mask of the Hollow. His claws cut deeper then they logically should have, a trick that Stark had taught him by pushing his spiritual pressure into his claws. Stark could cut mountains in half with this, while Ichigo could only increase depth of his slashes by a small amount, but it was enough. The Hollow reared back and attempted again to whip it's tongue up to knock Ichigo off. Ichigo grinned as he dodged the attacks and continued to cut into the mask. Abruptly, the attacks stopped and in spite of himself, Ichigo looked down and saw the tongue had now moved towards a different target. A small, familiar speck on the ground. Lilinette. She had attacked from behind, like they had planned, and the tounge had knocked her to the ground. She was now stunned, laying on her back, and obviously unable to dodge the crushing force that was rapidly moving towards her.

"LILY!" he called out in fear as he jumped onto the Hollow's tounge and slashed at it, causing it to spasm just enough that the blow missed Lilinette, "GET UP! MOVE!"

The tiny Hollow girl scrambled to her feet and attempted to run away, though she was obviously too shaken up to move properly and was dizzily fading from side to side. The tongue reared up for another attack. Ichigo jumped to the ground and grabbed onto the tongue before it could hit her and angrily bit into it. A scream that didn't seem to come from the lumbering Hollow, echoed from out of it's gut. The tongue whipped upward, pulling Ichigo into the air, and slammed him into the ground. The small Hollow boy saw stars and tried to reconfigure himself, to no avail.

The giant Hollow chuckled slightly, and reared it's tongue back for another attack. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as the tongue changed form, it's rounded edge becoming a sharp tip, trident shaped and evil looking. Ichigo glared and braced himself for pain. But his face paled behind his mask as he realized that the tongue was not aimed at him...

It was aimed at Lilinette.

Rejuvenated by a need to protect his foster sister, Ichigo jumped to his feet and dashed between the tongue and Lilinette. He opened his arms, spread eagle, ready to take the piercing attack, and closed his eyes.

"Cero..." he heard a familiar voice command, followed by a heavy thud. Ichigo opened his eyes to see the tongue flopping around like a fish out of water, a large pool of blood forming around one end. Ichigo looked up to see a small waterfall of blood seeping out of the large Hollow's mouth.

Stark was standing behind his two children, one finger extended towards the large Hollow, "I apologize Ichigo...I misjudged the strength of this Hollow...or perhaps I should say...these Hollows."

"What do you mean, these Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"I will show you."

Stark flashed out of existence, the Sonido that Ichigo had heard of, and reappeared floating in the air, in front of the huge Hollow's mouth. He tore his open palm into the creature's mouth and yanked back with a surprising amount of force. What was left of the severed tongue fell to the ground at the huge Hollow's feet. Attached to the end of this tongue was a second, much smaller, frog shaped Hollow.

"This second Hollow has a higher spiritual strength then the large one," Stark explained, "but I was unable to sense it due to the fact that the large one seems to have the ability to cover up the spiritual power of whatever is inside it's mouth. They work together that way."

He flashed back to Ichigo's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I apologize for placing you and Lilinette in danger Ichigo, but I am very proud of you for how well you did, and for protecting Lilinette. Now you two should feast." he finished before disappearing.

Ichigo turned back to Lilinette, who was staring at him in shock, "You coming?" He asked. Lilinette nodded and the two of them jumped on the nearly dead smaller Hollow like a pair of hyenas. When it was gone, the large, slow one was defenceless and soon fell too.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Stark walked through the open maw that was the gate to Hueco Mundo alone. He always did this whenever they returned home, so as to make sure that there were no dangers in the immediate area. They always stayed out of the deepest areas of the realm of Hollows, away from the places occupied by the Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde. But for small Hollows like Ichigo and Lilinette, even the lesser enemies could be a danger if caught unprepared. Ichigo always hated this time. There was nothing to do.

Lilinette seemed to sense his agitation, "He'll be back soon Ichi, don't worry so much."

Ichigo rolled his eyes turned away, "This is tedious," he said, "We can't do anything fun while we wait, or else the stupid Shinigami will come and find us. All we can do is wait."

Lilinette was silent for a while. Ichigo grew bored and started to pick at his nails, waiting for Stark to return. After a moment, to his surprise, Lilinette spoke again, "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Lilinette looked like she was debating whether or not to continue, "You jumped in front of that spear attack," she continued, "If Stark hadn't saved us, you would have been impaled, trying to save me. Why would you do that for me?"

Ichigo sounded incredulous as he replied, "What the hell do you mean? You are part of this family, so of course I would try and protect you. Besides, Stark asked me to protect you, so I did." He paused for a moment and then hung his head slightly, "Besides," he continued, in a much softer voice, "I think that saving you is something that a person with a heart would do."

Lilinette was motionless for a long while after this. Then Ichigo heard her move from her spot and towards him, "Hey what are you-?" he was interrupted by Lilinette nuzzling her mask into his side. Ichigo blinked in shock and looked down at her, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you...Ichi-nii."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He had never seen Lilinette act like this before...for that matter he had never heard her call him Ichi-nii before, or even Ichigo. It was always idiot, or somthing similar. Gingerly he placed his hand on her shoulder and attempted to smile, "No...uh...no problem Lilinette."

At that moment, the entryway to Hueco Mundo opened up again and Lilinette jumped away from Ichigo as though she had been shocked. Stark walked through the gateway and smiled, "Lets go Ichigo, Lilinette." and turned to the side to allow them passage.

From then on, Ichigo's and Lilinette's relationship was different. Before she had treated him like an annoyance. An intrusion into her family. Something that didn't belong. Now, while she continued to pester him, and even occasionally kicked him in the face, she did so with a smile and a teasing air. She had finally accepted him into her family. Ichigo was happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It was almost a full year since Stark had accepted Ichigo into his small family. Ichigo had become strong since then, taller and stronger. Stark had been teaching him combat, making him dodge simple attacks over and over again until it was second nature and forcing him to stand up to extremely high amounts of reiatsu in the air without buckling under the force. It was hard, but the result was that Ichigo was stronger then almost any Hollow outside of the Menos. He was now much taller then Lilinette, almost up to Stark's chest muscles. Lily herself had tried to become stronger as well, not to be left behind, but she didn't have the aptitude for battle that Ichigo had. Ichigo's entire life seemed to be totally about protecting her now, and becoming stronger so that he could better protect her. Stark couldn't have been more proud.

"The time has come for your advancement Ichigo." Stark looked solemn, almost sad, as he spoke to Ichigo. Ichigo knew why. Still, he wasn't afraid.

"Don't worry about me Stark...I'll keep my will." Of that he was absolutely certain.

The two of them looked down at the gathering in the valley beneath them. Hundreds...if not thousands of Hollows were there, their arms raised to the sky as they readied themselves for the ceremony that would converge them all into one. A new Gillian was to be created today, and Ichigo was going to be a part of it.

Stark nodded, "I know...I have seen what your will can do Ichigo...I believe that even had you attempted this the day that we first met you would still be successful...the reasons that I have had you wait until now is just the irrational worries of a father." He paused for a moment, watching the bizarre and occult ritual out of the corner of his eye, "It will be hard for you," he finally continued, "for such a human-like being in heart to enter into such an un-human body. But remember that it is just temporary. The reason that you see so few Gillian that have individual thought is that they don't stay that way for long. Within a few weeks you will have changed into a better...a more manageable form."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm not afraid them...I promised you a long time ago that I would become an Adjuchas, and then continue on...because only a Vasto Lorde will be able to fight any enemy...protect my family from any enemy."

Stark smiled and nodded, "Just one more thing then...try to last as long as you can before you are eaten down there...the longer you are under, the harder it will be for your individuality to rise above the rest." Ichigo nodded, and Stark smiled, "Go then, they are starting."

Ichigo jumped down, into the mess of Hollows. As Stark had said, the devouring had already begun. Ichigo hurdled himself into a large one with a long neck and savagely tore out a large portion of it's mask with his jaws. The Hollow disintegrated and Ichigo felt it's power surging into himself. Before he could feel good about his small victory however he felt a movement behind him. With reflexes born from training that only a Vasto Lorde could give, Ichigo spun around and slashed through the Hollow's mask using it's own momentum. He picked up a fallen shard and devoured it before it could disappear. Two down.

Four Hollows later and Ichigo was already beginning to see a vast decrease in the mob numbers. Hollows were being eaten up so quickly that it was impossible to keep up, and those that ate one were just as quickly eaten themselves. Ichigo felt one presence that was stronger then most of the others approach him from behind. He turned just in time to deflect an attack from a crocodile-like creature with an over-sized jaw. Ichigo grabbed at it's neck, holding it off as it viciously tried to gnash at him, like a rabid dog. Angrily Ichigo shoved his free hand into it's eyes and grimaced as he heard it scream in pain, a scream that was mostly drowned out by the dozens of dying Hollows around them. He bit into the Hollows mask and smiled in satisfaction as he felt the Hollow's attacks go limp before it vanished into him.

It didn't take long, a few minuetes at most, for the mob to be reduced to nothing. Only two Hollows now remained, Ichigo, and another, equally small Hollow, with only one arm, the other replaced by a sickle-like object. Ichigo glared at it as he felt a shifting in his body. It was as though his muscles and organs wanted to change into somthing else...but weren't quite there yet. Like the chick was ready to hatch from it's egg, but the shell was still too strong to break from. That wouldn't last though.

Ichigo charged at the Hollow, who simply stood his ground and glared. A moment before they met, the Hollow's sickle lashed out towards Ichigo's face. He twisted out of the way just in time so that the blade barely grazed his shoulder.

The Hollow smirked at him, "Yous...thinks yous can beats me? I's eatsen lotsa Hollows todays. I's lotsa stronger n' yous." His voice and his face were both serpentine.

Ichigo was already ticked off, "I will become the individual mind." he retorted, "But first I'm going to crush you."

He knew that it was foolish to try and prolong this. It didn't matter who was the last man standing, just how long you had been out. There was no difference between the winner and looser of this battle. Worse, if he wasted too much time in a fight, the enormous amount of Hollow energy that was currently swirling around both his and this guy's bodies would solidify and the entire process would have to be repeated, making it that much harder to become a Menos. But his pride wouldn't permit him to be second place...to be the best of the losers. He wouldn't allow it.

The two attacked each other again, Ichigo's claws against this snake's sickle. It was obvious quickly that Ichigo's apponent was faster, but his movements were sloppy, and he had only one weapon compared to Ichigo's two arms. Ichigo ducked under a wild slash and lashed out with an uppercut slash, using his legs to increase the force of his attack. The Hollow jerked back, but Ichigo's claws still raked across his face, creating deep gashes. Unfortunately not deep enough to destroy the Hollow.

The snake-like creature lashed out in rage and cut it's blade into Ichigo's chest, splattering blood across the ground. Ichigo reeled but steadied himself and prepared for the next attack. The two glared at each other for a moment before lashing out again. The battle continued this way for a while, both taking hits now and then, painting the ground red with blood. Ichigo's vision was beginning to blur and he knew he had to end this quickly. The Hollow sliced at him again, but rather then try and dodge, he caught the blade in his hand. A small trickle of blood ran from his hand to the ground, but he kept his hold. Finally, with a powerful cry, he slashed his claws through the joint that held the sickle to the Hollow's shoulder.

The Hollow let out a scream of pain that was quickly cut short as Ichigo jammed it's own blade into it's neck. The Hollow fell to it's knees. Ichigo opened his mouth wide and bit into the Hollow's mask, just before it disintegrated into ash. It was over.

Ichigo felt an enormous surge of energy pulse through his body. The experience was almost painful as he realized that the combined energy of the hundred or so Hollows was all congealing into a single form. It was condensing into a smaller form at his core and for a moment Ichigo was afraid something had gone wrong.

Then the bomb went off. Ichigo's body quickly changed form, gaining mass as the dust of the numerous dead Hollows swirled around him and fused into his body. He screamed in pain as he shot into the air, his mask growing, a black cloak appearing out of nowhere and billowing around his new body. A moment before the pain became unbearable, he blacked into unconsciousness

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was floating. His body was softer, more liquid-like then before, and he was surrounded by a different type of liquid, like a spot of oil in a bucket of water. He wanted to fall asleep...it seemed the right thing to do. His mind hazed over, feeling so comfortable in his watery bed. In spite of this something felt wrong. The feeling was so comfortable yet...it was not what he desired. He struggled to remember why but couldn't. With a very great effort, he opened his eyes.

What he saw around him was amazing. He was indeed swimming within a large pool of liquid, rainbow-y in color. The colors were indeed so bright that it was impossible to see more then a few inches in front of himself, and yet at the same time they seemed to be mixing together, into a white gleam. He looked down at his own body and realized that he too, was just another color, a deep black. The color was retaining it's original shape much better then any of the other colors, but it too was dissolving into the pool. Suddenly a feeling of defiance gripped him and he turned his head upward, towards a light above. Angrily he began swimming upward, his body continuing to lose form.

It took a much longer time then he expected. The light almost seemed to want to run from him, and the longer that he was in the pool, the harder it was to continue. But he refused to lose himself to the pool, and so he continued on, pushing himself harder and harder. It became painful to continue at one point, but even still Ichigo continued on, remembering Stark and Lilinette and refusing to leave them without him. Lilinette needed him.

Finally he broke free, taking a large breath of air and smiling as the light washed over him, revitalizing his form and restoring his energy.

Ichigo's eyes opened, taking in the scenery for the first time as a new being. Everything was so much...smaller. The quartz-stone trees of Hueco Mundo were like tacks in the ground. The huge dunes were like molehills. He felt an enormous amount of power deep within his own body, but was quickly distracted by a much greater, much more compact power. He turned his head around and saw Stark floating in the air directly in front of his face, "Excellent job Ichigo," he said, his voice filled with relief and joy, "You still have your mask."

Ichigo turned to a large lake on the ground nearby, now merely a puddle to him, and looked at his reflection. He looked exactly the same as any other Gillian he had ever seen, but with one exception. His mask with the red markings was still on his face. He turned his head to the sky and let out a mighty roar.

* * *

Now some review replies,

Blitch: The first chapter, this one, and the next few, are mostly Ichigo reminiscing. Remembering what brought him to be where he is. So they get a little like that at parts (but I will try to keep it to an absolute minimum). As for Tatsuki thing, well if enough people are against it then I can leave it out, but the thinking around it is that Tatsuki still remembers him from the time when they were little. So she has a natural attachment to him that the others do not. She is also, along with Orihime, the first one to see him as something other then evil. For the record, Tatsuki is also a part of the Ryoka group in this story. I like her a lot and I wanted a little something extra to make the story different from the original. So she has a bigger role here then in the original.

ColinatorGX: Yeah, I thought that it was cool. Even with the little bit of them that we have seen, you can tell that Stark and Lilinette have a father-daughter relationship, and I like that concept placed onto Hollows. I felt that Ichigo becoming a part of that as a Hollow was the makings of a great story :)

Siegfriedzz: I already answered this for you in a PM, but for the sake of everyone else, no Ichigo will be in a form that is the same age as he is in the story. To put it briefly, look at Nell. When she is powerful, she has a full-sized body, when she looses her power her body becomes small and child-like. The rules aren't the same for Hollows and Shinigami, so it is reasonable for him as a Vasto Lorde to have a full grown body.

copperheadfightingninja: I hope that you will be happy with how I include everyone. I have big plans for them all. As for the Tatsuki thing, trust me when I say that OrihimeXIchigo will be the main thing, but Tatsuki becomes infatuated with him for a while. Nothing ever really comes of it so don't worry too much.


	3. Adjuchas

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, do you really think that I would be sitting here, writing this?

* * *

Chapter 3: Adjuchas

* * *

Being a Gillian had been an unnerving experience for Ichigo. His movements were slow, no matter how hard he tried to push his limbs, and being so huge, it was hard to see anything smaller then a large building around him. He hated not being able to keep an eye on Lilinette, and although he certainly did trust Stark, it was still easier on him if he could at least see her himself. Thankfully she had taken to riding on his head around Hueco Mundo. Worse then that, his arms were non-existent. One thing that he didn't understand before becoming a Menos was that their hands materialized into existence when they pulled them out of their cloaks and vanished again when they retracted them.

But the most disturbing thing was what happened to his memories. Stark had told him that his memory span would return to human levels, so that he wouldn't totally forget events of mere weeks and months ago. What he had not expected was the resurfacing of old memories. He remembered things that had happened with Stark and Lilinette that had long ago left his mind. He remembered every Hollow that he had ever devoured. And more then that, he remembered things that had been a part of his life before becoming a Hollow. None of the specifics...no small things...but he remembered the general stuff. He remembered that his promise had been to his mother, though he did not remember when or how she had made him promise. He didn't even remember her face, or anything else about her. He remembered that he had a father, and two sisters, but again he knew nothing about them. He couldn't see their faces, or hear their voices, or even how old his sisters were, but he knew that they were out there somewhere.

Thankfully, as Stark had said, it didn't last long. Less then two weeks of devouring other Gillian and Ichigo had transformed again.

As a Adjuchas, Ichigo was vaugly reptilian in form. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and stark white skin with black markings. He had a long, lizard-like tail, the tip of which was covered in a black pattern. His wrists were covered in long fur, and his hands ended in razor-blade like claws. His his feet also had long, blade-like claws, along with a single reverse claw on the back of each foot. Spikes and blades covered his shoulders and back. His mask was exactly the same as it had always been, though it now wrapped around his head, rather then simply being a plate over his once non-existent head.

He liked being an Adjuchas...it made him feel powerful, and free. The only things that continued to haunt him were his memories. He hated knowing that he had family out there in the world, but also knowing that he was still too much of a beast to ever see then without risking their safety. Still, it was better then being an Gillian. It was as an Adjuchas in fact that he had met the being that would become his eternal rival.

Ichigo gripped the insectoid Adjuchas' severed head in his talons, it's lifeless eyes staring back at him. This one hadn't been worth the scuffle. It hadn't even put up a fight. He wanted a better challenge. Angrily, he dashed the skull into the ground and turned away.

"What are you brooding about now?" asked the familliar feminine voice of his little sister as she poked at the skull.

Ichigo scoffed, "I just wish that Stark was here...he's the only one who I can't crush so easily." He shifted his head upward, towards the perpetually night sky, "None of these other Adjuchas are even a ghost of a challenge for someone who has been trained by a Vasto Lorde."

Lilinette nodded, "I don't suppose he has told you where he goes, when he disappears like this every few months?"

Ichigo shrugged, "He meets with the other Vasto Lorde...I don't know why." He noticed that she was still playing with the insect skull, "Be careful around that. Even dead, the power in that thing is probably a lot more then you can handle. You know that Stark doesn't like-" Suddenly he stopped and turned his head up, sniffing the air. He sensed something.

"What it is?"

Ichigo took a moment to concentrate on the forces that he was sensing, "Six Menos...five Adjuchas...one Gillian...one of the Adjuchas is much stronger then the others."

Lilinette paled, "Six?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah...they're heading straight for us too." Lilinette turned her head down in worry. Ichigo chuckled, "Scared?" he asked.

Lilientte glared at him, "No!" she insisted adamantly.

Ichigo nodded, "Of course not, because I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." he grinned in anticipation, "Find some place to hide, I'll go on ahead and cut them off."

Without waiting for a response, Ichigo dashed forward, his eyes bright with anticipation for the single powerful force that he sensed. It was stronger then any other Adjuchas he had ever encountered. As strong as him...perhaps stronger. He jumped into a huge, quartz tree nearby and grinned in anticipation as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long for them to show up. One of the Adjuchas was so huge that it dwarfed even the Gillian that walked behind them. He immediately focused on that one but just as quickly lost interest. It's spiritual power was pathetic, almost lower then the Gillian's was. So he turned his focus to the others. The one in front, who seemed to carry himself with the air of a leader, was a suit of armor with claws so long that the alone doubled the length of his arms. He was incredibly thin, so much so that it looked like he could snap it's arms just by stepping on them, but he had learned over time not to judge a book by it's cover. Behind him walked a bulky Hollow with a bull-like upper body, complete with over-sized horns. His lower body looked far too small to hold him up, but he didn't seem to be having any problems with that. Beside this bull-guy was an even larger one with arms that looked like tree trunks.

But his eyes were drawn to the one that was taking up the rear. Like a large Jaguar or Leopard covered in Hollow bone plates, he carried an aura of strength with him that left no doubt that he was the true leader of the group. Their facade of the scissor-hand man being the leader might work on lesser beings, but not on Ichigo. Still, Ichigo wanted to fight the powerful one uninterrupted, so he would incapacitate the others first.

A moment before he moved, the big cat Hollow whipped it's head in his direction, glaring at him, "Well well...what have we here?" it's gravely voice shook the sand of Hueco Mundo. The others all looked up in shock. They hadn't noticed Ichigo until then.

Ichigo grinned behind his mask, "Six Menos, all together...but only one that's worth my time." The cat cocked his head to the side, "Tell me your name kitty." Ichigo demanded.

"Grimmjow," The Jaguar-like Hollow replied, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo nodded, "Well then Grimmjow, my name is Ichigo." He pointed the first two fingers of his right hand at him, "You seem strong," the glow of a cero appeared at his fingertips, "So don't go disappointing me!"

So fast that Ichigo didn't even see him move, Grimmjow appeared in front of him. With his free hand Ichigo slammed him away and then fired off his cero. The beam shot in a very thin, concentrated ray, not towards Grimmjow, but rather towards the desert sands below. The energy erupted and caused the sand to cloud up, blinding everyone in the area. Ichigo used Sonido to appear behind Grimmjow, and swung his claws downward, but again the Jaguar's speed was beyond Ichigo. He disappeared before Ichigo's claws made contact.

Ichigo waited patiently as he tried to sense where Grimmjow was. His hand had been injured when he deflected Grimmjow's first attack. Perhaps he had underestimated this Adjuchas' power. His mind flicked back to Lilinette, waiting for him to return. If these guys found her they would devour her. He couldn't allow himself to lose. Suddenly he felt a change in air pressure behind him and instinctively lashed out with his tail. It connected with something and Ichigo smiled as he turned around and saw Grimmjow knocked to the ground. Ichigo readied a second cero to fire at his stunned enemy. At the last moment Grimmjow's head raised up and he fired his own cero to deflect Ichigo's. The two energies connected with a bright flash and Ichigo was momentarily blinded.

The first thing that Ichigo felt was a change in air pressure just like before, but this one was much slower and weaker. He turned his head around and glared. The scissor-hands Adjuchas had joined the scuffle. He was stronger then some Adjuchas, but in contrast to the speed of Jeagerjaques, Ichigo felt like he was moving in slow motion. Ichigo caught the Adjuchas' clawed hand in his own claws.

"And you are?" he asked, his voice laced with menace.

The Adjuchas seemed to pale, and his replying voice was weak, "Shaw-Long...lord Grimmjow's most trusted servant."

Ichigo nodded, "Well Shaw-Long..." Ichigo slammed his foot into the enemies gut and sent him flying. His clawed hand remained in Ichigo's hand however. Ichigo bit into it and felt Shaw-Long's energy flow into him, "If you want to join in the fight I won't object, but know the consequences of losing."

Shaw-Long's eyes opened wide in horror. He flicked his eyes down to his bloody stump of a wrist and then back to the reptilian Adjuchas in front of him and he realised that it was over for him. A part of him had been eaten...which meant that his evolution was over. He could continue to eat to stay an Adjuchas, but he would never gain any more power. He could never become a Vasto Lorde.

Grimmjow landed on the ground besides Shaw-Long, his face full of disappointment, "Idiot." he said, "If I can't take him out in only one hit, then why would you think that you had a chance. You should have stayed behind."

Shaw-Long nodded and turned his head down, "I apologize...Lord Grimmjow."

Ichigo cracked his neck and tossed the remains of Shaw-Long's hand to the ground in front of Grimmjow, "Eat that." he said.

Grimmjow cocked his head, "And why would you want me to do a thing like that?"

Ichigo smiled, "He is your subordinate right? A part of him has already been eaten, so eating another bit won't make any difference for him. And besides," Ichigo's smile became a grin, "It's only a small thing, but I still got a power-up mid-fight, it wouldn't be very sporting of me not to share it with you."

Grimmjow glared at him, "Your eyes...really piss me off." He disappeared again, leaving Shaw-Long's hand behind. Ichigo felt him coming from behind and swiveled around to deflect his blow. "They make you look like you think you can defeat me!" Ichigo adopted a look of shock. Grimmjow had used the force of Ichigo's parry to throw himself into the air. His maw opened wide and a cero began to appear.

Ichigo had no time to counter with a cero himself, so instead he whipped his tail around and crossed his arms in front of himself. The white energy cascaded over him, burning his skin and tearing off microscopic flakes of Hollow bone matter from his armor. After the energy subsided, Ichigo fell to his knees, propping himself up with one hand, his breath labored.

Grimmjow landed in front of him, "Hmph...looks like you weren't much more then a weakling after all." He approached Ichigo's prone form, "See ya Ichigo." he opened his mouth, preparing to eat.

He never got the chance. Ichigo's free hand lashed out and wrapped around Grimmjow's mouth. His face broke into a grin, "Who's the weakling?" he asked, "Cero!" And his own Hollow energy shot over Grimmjow at point-blank range. When his cero settled down, Ichigo cracked his shoulder back into place, it having been broken by the force of Grimmjow's cero and damaged further when he had wrenched it upwards to grab Grimmjow's snout. With a great effort, he used Sonido to put some distance between him and his opponent. Grimmjow was down, flakes of his armor falling off and his eyes half closed. Blood seeped from his Hollow armor plates.

Ichigo was impressed when the Jaguar Adjuchas forcibly raised himself to his feet, "You still got some left to give?" he asked, incredulous. To take a cero, point-blank range, and still be able to fight, was quite a feat. Especially when it was _his _cero. Of course...he looked down at his own state...he wasn't doing so hot himself, bleeding so badly and armor being so badly cracked.

Grimmjow chuckled, "Of course I still got some left! I got worlds left!" He glared, "I won't be beaten by you!"

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow charged. He flashed in with Sonido and swung his claws up, while Grimmjow swung down. For a while they simply brawled, Ichigo's claws wrapped around Grimmjow's neck, keeping the cat's fangs well out of reach of his armor, while Grimmjow dug his claws into Ichigo's injured shoulders, trying to take advantage of this weak point. Their brawl was ended by Ichigo grabbing onto Grimmjow's tail and tossing him back into the group of watching Menos. The muscular one with tree-trunk arms caught him, but was quickly smacked with Grimmjow's tail and dropped him. Obviously the cat did not want any help.

Once again the two powerful Adjuchas charged each other, this time both readying a cero. They both attempted to fire the energy at point-blank range, but before Ichigo could release his attack a powerful force smacked his arm to the side, causing his beam to go wide and hit nothing. Grimmjow's cero was likewise diverted.

Ichigo blinked in surprise as he stared at the tall figure that stood in-between Ichigo and his foe, "Stark!" he exclaimed in shock. The Vasto Lorde had returned, and he looked angry.

Before Ichigo could ask what was wrong, Stark smacked Ichigo across the face with enough force to send him sprawling into the ground, "What do you think you are doing Ichigo?" he asked, his voice calm but still angry.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he nursed his wounded face with his one good hand.

"You know that when I am gone, it is your duty to stay with Lilinette, and protect her from the dangers of Hueco Mundo." his face relaxed and his voice became more gentle, "I understand your desire to become strong...and your instinct to eat...but Lilinette needs you, and your duty is to her first."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but Grimmjow beat him to it, "HAY! Who are you? What right have you to interfere in our fight!?"

Stark turned to Grimmjow and his eyes narrowed in anger. Ichigo had never seen Stark angry before, and although he was not the one whom it was directed at, even he could feel the strength of a reiatsu that was totally unlike anything that he had ever felt before. It was crushing, drowning. Ichigo's head swam with the sudden weight of the air. He could only imagine what it would be like for Grimmjow. He turned his eyes to view his Adjuchas opponent and felt a pang of pity. The cat was down on his side, his head and tail twitching from the force of Stark's reiatsu.

"Be grateful Adjuchas," Stark answered him, "if I had not deflected Ichigo's cero...you would be dust right now."

Ichigo ignored this brief exchange. He didn't like the way that Stark had been speaking before, "Lilinette..." he asked, "is she alright?"

Stark turned back to him and sighed, "She is uninjured...but she was attacked. That insectoid Adjuchas that you defeated was not dead. Like true insects it could survive for a short time with it's head severed. I arrived before she was injured, but I don't have to tell you that it was unsettling for me to see her so defenceless against a deadly attack."

Ichigo paled and nodded, "Take me to her." he requested.

Stark nodded and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder before vanishing with a Sonido that was so fast that none of the surrounding Adjuchas could even comprehend it. Shaw-Long and the rest of Grimmjow's followers turned to their leader with a questioning gaze. All of them realized what they had seen. It was impossible to mistake, even though none of them had probably ever even been within 100 miles of a Vasto Lorde before, much less seen one. The raw power had left their bones shaking and their faces sweating, even though it had already left.

"Lord Grimmjow?" the bull-like one that went by the name of Yylfordt Granz inquired, "What do we do?"

Grimmjow stumbled to his feet, and walked back into the group, "We do nothing..." He growled to himself, hating not being able to chase after that Ichigo. But something told him that this would not be his last meeting with him. He turned back to look at the spot that Ichigo had disappeared from, "Ichigo," he growled out beneath his breath, "this isn't over...we will finish this fight."

* * *

Ichigo gingerly approached Lilinette, who was lying against a quartz tree. There was a small cut on her right arm, but it wasn't anything more then a scrape. It would heal over by tomorrow. She appeared to be asleep so Ichigo tried to be quiet as he shambled over and sat down beside her. To his surprise she turned her head to him and opened her eyes. After a moment of the two of them just staring at each other, she smiled.

"Hey ugly."

Ichigo smiled. She was definitely okay, "Hey Lily...sorry for leaving you like that."

Lilinette looked shocked for a moment, before swinging her foot upward and slamming it into his face, "Don't apologize you moron!" she exclaimed, though she looked more worried then anything, "I don't blame you for anything, so you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. I understand that you wanted to fight, I don't grudge you that."

Ichigo smirked and nodded, "Still...if you got hurt on my watch, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself...even if you did."

Lilinette raised an eyebrow, "Well if I forgave you, then it would stupid for you not to forgive yourself right? I mean I'm the one who would be hurt by it."

Ichigo chuckled, "You would think so..."

Suddenly Lilinette seemed angry, "Besides!" she yelled out, "I'm not so weak that I can't take care of myself! Just because you became a Menos before I did-"

"You haven't become a Menos yet at all." Ichigo interrupted with a smirk.

Lilinette attempted to kick him again, but this time Ichigo managed to catch her foot in mid-swing. She glared at him, "I will be..." she retorted, "Someday...I can do anything that you can." She smiled and looked up at him, "We're siblings after all, and the same blood is in both of us."

Ichigo was surprised by this brief statement. Not upset but still surprised. Did she really believe that? Hollows of any class lower then Gillian had relatively short-term memories, and she had treated him as her brother for so long...did she really think that they shared the same DNA? That they were anything other then just siblings in name? He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and looked down. She appearing to be truly sleeping now, a light smile gracing her face. She felt safe with him, because after all he was her big brother, and he would never let anything happen to her. Ichigo would not make the same mistake twice. He did however need to talk to Stark, and so gently he slipped his hand under her head and shifted her so that she was resting against the quartz tree.

* * *

"Does she really believe that?" Ichigo asked as soon as Lilinette was out of earshot, just in case she really was awake still. Of course he knew that Stark would have listened in on the whole thing. "Literally?"

"Yes," Stark responded as he appeared behind Ichigo with the familiar static noise that typically accompanied Sonido, "She has for some time now. Ever since you stepped in front of that attack that was aimed for her from that Hollow so long ago she has accepted you and thought of you as her brother. Once her Hollow memory span could no longer recall that you were truly not, at least not in blood, she began to believe it." Stark took note of Ichigo's worried posture, "Is this a problem?" he asked, "You look after her like a brother should, she adores you as though you were her brother, what does this matter?"

Ichigo shrugged, "It just complicates things." he responded, "I do care about her. I don't want her to be hurt. And if she ever found out that in actuality I was not her brother-"

"You are." Stark interrupted.

Ichigo looked confused, "No, you took us both in, adopted us both. We're not actually brother and sister."

"But you said yourself that you care about her. You love her as much as any other brother loves his sister, and truly that is all that matters." Stark smiled and laid himself down on the sand, folding his arms behind his head, "And if you are so worried about her reaction if she ever found out then the solution is obvious. Just don't let her find out."

Ichigo shook his head, "That will be hard to do."

"Why?"

"Because I have something that I have to do after I become a Vasto Lorde." He turned his head to see Stark with one eyebrow raised in confusion, waiting for him to continue, "Never mind," Ichigo continued, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.". Stark's raised eyebrow became more pronounced, a sign of interest and suspicion, but he let it rest. He trusted Ichigo, and he knew that the boy would never allow Lilinette to be harmed in any way if he could possibly help it.

* * *

That wouldn't be the last time that Ichigo's and Grimmjow's paths would cross. The big cat Adjuchas and him would fight many more times after that, always with the same result, both parties injured and one retreating while the other gloated. Neither had attempted to eat the other since their first meeting. Ichigo couldn't speak for the panther but he himself would actually be seriously ticked off if Grimmjow's evolution was stunted. The cat was the only being he had ever met before on his level. Stark had told him that there were areas of Hueco Mundo where Adjuchas were stronger, and he knew that he would stand no chance against a Vasto Lorde, but Grimmjow was his equal. They pushed each other to their limits. Ichigo was pleased to say that at this point in time, he was in the lead with 12 wins and only 11 losses. He wasn't really thinking about that at this point in time however. What was more pressing right now was the tall, mantis-like Adjuchas that was interrupting fight number 24.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ichigo asked as he stared down at the large slash mark in the ground where he and Grimmjow had been just a moment ago. This guy was certainly powerful, that he would admit.

A creepy, over-sized grin washed over the mantis' face and he spoke in a screechy, high-pitched voice, "My name, little lizard-boy, is Nnoitra...Nnoitra Jiruga."

* * *

Evanescences Angel: Yeah, I liked that scene too, where he is trying to keep his promise. Ichigo's mother was an Arrencar, created actually by Urahara when he first created the Hogyoku to test whether it worked or not. Her past is looked into a bit more later, but she was not an Espada (though her powers were of a similar level before they were terribly weakened by years in that Gigai).

Barranca: I thought that it was important to understand how Ichigo go to be where he is today, and to show how very connected he is with his new family. These flashback chapters will last until chapter 5 and then we will get into the real story, starting with Ichigo framing Rukia for somthing that she didn't do so that she will be sent to be executed by Soul Society (it will be odd to see Ichigo on the other side of that eh?)

Everyone else: Thank you so very much for your reviews. They are an authors life-blood :)


	4. The Rising of Two Lords

Disclaimer: Hello. My name is King of Everything. I do not own Bleach. Prepare to die.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Rising of Two Lords**

* * *

Ichigo tried to take in the situation. He and Grimmjow had both been injured during their fight, taking multiple attacks from each other, certainly not at their best. This Adjuchas, Nnoitra Jiruga, was exceedingly powerful. The reiatsu that radiated off of him was at least as strong as either Ichigo or Grimmjow at their prime, and in their weakened states, quite a bit higher. He also had four arms, each ending in a huge wicked scythe, definitely not a plus, as it meant he could fight both Ichigo and Grimmjow at the same time. There was also the possibility that he had been watching their fight from the beginning, meaning that he would know about their fighting abilities, while neither he nor Grimm would know his.

All in all, it was an exciting proposition.

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra with annoyance, "You know," he spoke, "It's really crappy of you to interrupt someone else's fight."

Nnoitra raised his one insectoid eye (the other was consumed by his oddly placed Hollow hole), "What da f*** does that mean? I just hit the jackpot here, two incredibly powerful Adjuchas, each beaten half to hell already by each other. It's a meal fit for a Lorde, and an easy one to boot."

Ichigo grinned, "Don't underestimate us Jiruga, we can guarantee that this won't be an easy for a punk like you." He turned to Grimmjow, "Panther! I'm sort of ticked off by this guy interfering in our fight, so I suggest we change the rules a little."

Grimmjow tilted his head in Ichigo's direction, his mind obviously along the same tracks, "The first one to get a bite out of this joker-"

Ichigo grinned as he finished for him, "-wins this round!"

"Ichigo watch out!" Lilynette's familiar voice called from the top of D-Roy's head (her most common spot for watching Ichigo's fights. Ichigo had made sure that it was known to all of Grimmjow's followers that if she had so much as a scratch on her when the fight was over, he would show them new kinds of pain that would have made the Gotai 13 nauseous.)

Ichigo instinctively used Sonido to move out of the way of a surprise attack by Nnoitra, "Don't turn you back on me dumb-ass!" the Mantis called out.

Ichigo glared as he used Sonido to appear to the right side of Nnoitra and fired a cero at him. Ichigo was surprised that his foe didn't seem to be making any move to dodge, though some non-humanoid Adjuchas were incapable of Sonido, he should still attempt to dodge. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when Nnoitra reached out and deflected the cero with his bare hand. His armored body seemed to be incredibly durable.

With inhuman speed, Grimmjow appeared behind Nnoitra, his body curled in mid-air, and cracking out with his tail like a whip. Nnoitra made a quick move with one of his bladed arms to protect his neck, barely deflecting the speedy attack, and then grabbed onto the panther's tail, swinging his blade down on him.

It never reached it's target. Ichigo's claws wrapped around Nnoitra's wrist, holding back the blade, "Don't let your guard down bug." Ichigo smirked as he spoke, "Try dodging this," He continued as he pointed his remaining hand at Nnoitra's face at point blank range, "CERO!" He smirked in satisfaction as the energy cascaded over Nnoitra's form, and slightly burn Grimmjow's tail.

Grimmjow growled at him as he moved away from Ichigo's cero, which had created a large, heavy dust cloud, "Be careful you damn idiot!" he yelled.

Ichigo smirked, "What's the matter kitty? Can't take a little-UGH!" Ichigo was cut off as a large blade shot out of the dust cloud and sliced into Ichigo's belly. Nnoitra walked out of the cloud, singed but only superficially injured, and slammed one of his four legs into Ichigo's open wound, causing him to hack up blood as he flew away. Ichigo landed at Grimmjow's feet and coughed up more blood. The wound was very deep.

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra and he began to circle him, like a cat stalking it's prey. Grimmjow had always been the faster of the two, but Ichigo had greater raw power. For this Adjuchas to be able to take one of Ichigo's ceros at point-blank range and come out with such minor injuries was not something that boded well for their battle. This Nnoitra obviously had incredibly strong Hollow armor. Brimming with anger, Grimmjow charged his foe, using Sonido to appear behind him and attempting to bite at his arm. Nnoitra quickly twisted around and slashed towards the cat, but Grimmjow was already gone, again using Sonido to move out of the way of Nnoitra's attack. Again and again, Grimmjow zipped around his insectiod foe, trying to confuse the mantis and find an opening in his seemingly impenetrable defence.

Finally, in an act of anger and desperation, Nnoitra swing all four of his blades at Grimmjow, each in a different direction. The big cat grinned as he swiftly moved though the blades and appeared behind Nnoitra, slashing his claws at the back of his head. Nnoitra didn't have time to dodge, and Grimmjow's claws raked across the back of his skull, creating a loud screeching noise and leaving four long, shallow gouges. Grimmjow opened his mouth, ready to fire a cero at this weak-point, but he wasn't fast enough. One of Nnoitra's hands whipped around and clamped around the cat's maw just as the white energy was preparing to fire.

With nowhere else to go, the energy tore through Grimmjow's mouth and into his stomach. Nnoitra released Grimmjow's snout and the panther fell to the ground, smoke emitting from his mouth. Nnoitra smirked and reached down to tear a piece of Hollow bone off of Grimmjow's face.

"CERO!" Ichgio called out, compressing his energy into a thin beam. The energy hit Nnoitra's shoulder, knocking him away from Grimmjow and chipping off a small piece of his bone armor.

"DAMN YOU F***ING IDIOT!" The mantis Adjuchas screamed as he spun around and slashed again at Ichigo. A moment before the blade reached Ichigo's gut, a hit which when compounded with Ichigo's first wound would have been fatal, Nnoitra froze. A loud crunching noise was heard. Grimmjow was back on his feet and had sunk his fangs into Nnoitra's shoulders. The panther jerked his head back, trying to tear off a piece of Nnoitra's exo-skeleton, but the mantis' armor was strong and would not yield. Still, he had been pierced, and that was something.

In anger, Nnoitra spun around and slammed his elbow into Grimmjow's neck, forcing the panther to release him. He felt the spiritual force of the lizard-like Adjuchas appear behind him and he jammed the butt of one of his scythes backwards, into Ichigo's open wound. More blood escaped from Ichigo's mouth. Nnoitra twisted his blade handle and spun around, placing a second blade at his foe's neck. Grimmjow began to rise to his feet as well and Nnoitra placed his nemaining two blades at Grimmjow's neck and spine. Nnoitra grinned.

"Looks like I got you f***ing jackasses by the balls eh?" He flicked his head back and forth between the two Adjuchas, "Now I don't want you two to move eh? Food is always better when it's fresh and I'd hate to haveta kill ya," His grin widened maniacally, "At least until I eatcha." He turned to Ichigo, "Now then lizard-boy, you first. Hold your arm out for me to bite, or I'll kill your companion here." he gestured towards Grimmjow.

Ichigo cursed. He didn't want the cat to die. Grimmjow was the only guy in Hueco Mundo that he had met who could consistently give him a fair fight, and he enjoyed their scuffles. Contrary to Nnoitra's apparent belief he was not a 'companion', but to let him die would be a callous thing to do. On the other hand, to allow himself to be eaten was out of the question. He needed to become as strong as possible, not for his own sake, but for Lilynette's. Hueco Mundo was a dangerous place, and to be able to protect her from absolutely any threat, he needed to be stronger then he was now. Nnoitra wasn't the strongest guy in Hueco Mundo by a long shot, and if not for Grimmjow he knew he wouldn't have been able to prevail. His current level was unacceptable. Ichigo was caught between a rock and a hard place.

His choice however, was abruptly made for him, "ICHIGO!" Lilinettes voice called, as she slammed into Nnoitra's gut, attempting to impale him on her horns. All that she suceeded in was knocking him off balence and breaking her own left horn in two.

"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE F***ING TWERP!" Nnoitra screamed in annoyance as he pulled his first blade out of Ichigo's gut and swing it at her.

Ichigo reacted faster then he would have thought possible, catching Nnoitra's blade before it reached Lilynette, "You so much as cause my sister to lose one drop of blood, insect," he spoke with a voice more menacing then anything Lilinette had ever known before, "and I'll rip your guts out and force them down your throat!" Ichigo flicked his remaining hand forward, pointing it within six inches of Nnoitra's face and screamed, "CERO!"

Nnoitra's head was cracked back as an enormous burst of white energy, more powerful then before, shot directly into his face. The mantis attempted to scream in pain but the sound was drowned out by the energy that cascaded over his mouth. His two curved horns, one of which was longer then the other and which created a crescent shape around his head began to crack, before finally shattering and sending pieces flying behind him. As the energy dissipated, Nnoitra fell to his knees, his face a mangled mess and his breathing labored. Ichigo slammed his foot upward, into the mantis' face, knocking him into the air. As he came down Ichigo caught him by the neck and held him, comatose, in the air.

"You get the hell out of here," he spoke before he threw Nnoitra to the ground, a decent few feet away from him, "we won."

Grimmjow got up out of a crouching position, having dodged Ichigo's cero by getting near enough and ducking underneath it before the cone shape made that impossible. He chuckled, "That was one powerful blast Ichigo. I could feel the energy even without touching it."

Ichigo ignored him and turned to Lilynette, picking her up in his arms, "Lilly! Are you alright? Tell me you're alright!" his voice was laced with worry as he caressed her broken horn.

Lilinette looked up to him and grinned, "This time I saved you eh?"

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and smiled, even as he rolled his eyes, "Don't scare me like that again okay?"

Before Lilynette could reply, another voice screeched out to him, "WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB-A$$ LIZARD?" Ichigo turned his head to see Nnoitra back on his feet, though he looked to be on his last leg, "DON'T TURN YOUR F***ING BACK ON ME! FIGHT ME!" Nnoitra lifted his large blade into the air and charged Ichigo, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. His movements were sluggish compared to before however, and again Ichigo caught his blade in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, insect?" Ichigo asked, "I told you to get out." He slammed his foot into Nnoitra's gut and again sent him flying.

Nnoitra staggered to his feet and glared at Ichigo under his hung head, "Don't...'cough!'...don't you pity me."

Suddenly there was an enormous jump in the spiritual pressure of the area. Nnoitra's eyes opened wide in terror and he fell to his knees. Ichigo watched as Stark flashed into existence behind the downed Adjuchas and placed a hand on his forehead, "Pity?" he asked, his voice incredulous, "You ask that my protege not pity you? You don't understand anything. Ichigo has spared your life because he has better things to do then slaughter a beast who has already lost. You are no longer a threat, and he now needs to tend to his precious ones. You should be greateful that your life has been spared, and leave with what little dignity you have." Stark grabbed onto Nnoitra's head and effortlessly tossed him aside.

Nnoitra rose again, and for a moment looked as though he were again going to try and attack again. This idea was soundly squashed by a glare in his direction from Stark, and Nnoitra did the one thing that he had promised himself he would never do in his life. He ran, his natural instincts of self preservation overcoming his desire to fight.

Stark ignored him, and reached down to pick up a large chunk of his broken off horn, handing it to Ichigo, "Here, the spoils of victory."

Ichigo took the chunk from Stark and raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Stark looked surprised by his question, "From the beginning, before Nnoitra attacked." he replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ichigo's eye twitched, "And why did you let Lilynette jump in when she did? Why didn't you stop her?"

Stark shrugged, "I fell asleep...you seemed to have everything in order."

Ichigo grumbled and turned back to Lilynette, his brow furrowed in annoyance. He looked at the chunk of Hollow bone in his hand. He had never eaten the powers of someone anywhere near the level of Nnoitra. The boost that this would give him would be unequivalently enormous. Something told him that this was his key to the strength that he needed. He looked to each of the surrounding Hollows one by one. Grimmjow was feigning indifference but looking with interest out of the corner of his eyes. Lilynette was staring at him, her face overrun with anticipation. Each of Grimmjow's followers had a look of fascination. Stark looked typically bored, but his eyes held a tiny spark of curiosity that Ichigo had never seen before. This was going to be it.

Ichigo took a deep breath and bit into the bone.

* * *

Ichigo screamed in pain as another shock-wave of energy pulsed through him. Tendrils of energy flew out of his body, whipping across the ground and leaving jagged gashes. His body felt as though it were being compressed, like some violent and merciless hand was shaping his body into a new shape. He was it's clay, to be torn apart and put back together as it wished. It wasn't like this when he became a Gillian, or even an Adjuchas. The first transformation was a shock, but not painful. The second was like he had torn out of a chrysalis, his body already form from the core of his being. This was excruciating. This was like his Hollow armor was being crushed into his skin, being absorbed into his body.

Stark held a hand over Lilynette's eyes, she clinging to his chest in fear. His own eyes were filled with sadness. He knew this pain, he remembered it well. It wasn't the kind of thing that you forgot, ever.

Ichigo screamed again as a terrible sharp pain shot through his head, as though a blade has cut through it. He could not see, but twin horns had grown from either side of his head, each one cutting through the side of his Hollow mask before the broken mask repaired itself to conform around the blade-like curved horns. His mask curved around his head like a helmet, and became more skull-like with a proper jaw and a rounded forehead. The red markings on the left side of his skull had redistributed themselves until the mask was symmetrical, and became pitch black. The armor on his chest seemed to sink into his skin, revealing human skin with black markings that wrapped around his pecs and went into the Hollow hole in the very center of his chest. The black markings also completely covered his legs from the knee down. What at first appeared to be red hair grew around his wrists, ankles, and collar, though in actuality they were thousands of strands of extremely thin, hair-like Hollow bone. His hands and feet both were tipped with wicked claws.

One last pulse of pain shot through Ichigo's form, so intense that the new Vasto Lorde was certain that he was going to explode, and it was over. Ichigo fell to his knees, his nerves shocked from the pain of his transformation. His eyes slowly opened from behind his skull-like mask and took in his surroundings. Everything seemed so sharp...like his already perfect vision had somehow been corrected ever more. He could hear Lilynette breathing somewhere to his left, as clear as if she was blowing into his ear. He slowly turned his head in Lilynette's direction, ignoring the others, even though he seemed hyper-aware of their presence. His body felt so light, almost airy. He then realised that his hair had grown until it had reached his lower back and was gently rippling under his energy.

Lilynette looked so frightened, and he knew why. She had seen him wracked in so much pain that he had screamed. It was probably almost as painful for her to see him like that as it was for him, and he felt an overwhelming desire to comfort her, to tell her that everything was alright. He extended his arm towards her, beckoning her forward.

"Ichigo?" she whispered, her voice frightened. After a moment of thought, she released Stark and ran to him, jumping into his arms and snuggling her face into his shoulder.

"It's alright Lilynette," he comforted her, his voice deeper then before, "Everything will be alright from now on." She cried into his chest and nodded her understanding.

Ichigo heard the light steps of cat claws coming towards him and turned to see Grimmjow standing over the second half of Nnoitra's broken horn. He turned up to look and Ichigo and smirked, "Huh? Is that what a Vasto Lorde looks like? You look even more pathetic then you did before." He scoffed and gently picked up the bone piece in his mouth, "On the other hand," he continued, "You got him first, so I'll concede defeat this time." He turned to his followers, "Lets get out of here guys."

Edrad twisted his head in confusion, "You're not eating it here?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "If that happens to me too then I don't want anyone seeing me in such a helpless state. Speaking of which, what happened to your face?"

Edrad raised his hand to a large bruise on his face, "She kicked me!" he accused, pointing his finger at Lilynette, "I was trying to hold her back from running into the battle and she kicked me in the face!"

Grimmjow laughed as he and the rest of his followers walked away, though the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo waited until they were out of sight, silently thanking Edrad for attempting to protect Lilynette, even though he knew that Edrad probably only did it because he knew that if Lilynette was injured and Ichigo had felt that they hadn't tried to protect her, him and all the rest of Grimmjow's followers would be left a smear on the ground.

Stark's foot-steps caught Ichigo's ears and he turned his face up to look at his father-figure, "Well done Ichigo," Stark spoke with a rare smile, "You have achieved that which almost no Hollow ever gains. I always believed you could." He lowered his hand and helped Ichigo back to his feet.

That night, Ichigo could distinctly hear terrible screams from somewhere far in the distance. Like a big cat being skinned alive.

* * *

Three years later...

The gaping maw of the Garganta opened above the small town of Karakura in western Tokyo. It was just past midnight, but the full moon in the sky allowed for a great amount of visibility. The tall, horned figure floated through the tear in the sky and twisted his head left and right, getting a feel for where he was. The figure pulled in his reiatsu, trying to keep himself off the radar. With his incredibly high power, it wouldn't be anywhere near high enough to avoid Soul Society's watch he knew, but it would be more then enough to keep himself from being swarmed by Captains within minutes. Only someone with incredibly powerful senses would even be able to tell the difference between him and an ordinary Hollow. It would take someone of Captain level at least.

A few miles away, Urahara Kisuke awoke from a dead sleep, his eyes shooting open.

Ichigo was sure that this was the right place...the place where he would find Kurosaki Isshin and his two daughters. Thinking of them as his father and sisters seemed like a betrayal of some sort, so he refused to do that. Stark and Lilynette were his family now, and he didn't need anyone else. Still...these people took care of him for the first nine years of his life, and he owed them enough to at least make sure that they were safe and sound without him. He almost chuckled at what he was considering, becoming a sort of guardian devil. Any time that they needed him, he would be there. He owed them that at least.

Besides, with his memories resurfacing more and more now that he was a Vasto Lorde, he could see his mother's face again. He knew that she had loved him and he knew that he had loved her. He also knew that she had died protecting him from a Hollow. For her at least, this was something that he had to do.

He floated down to the streets and began walking, searching for the residency of the Kurosaki family. He passed by a few late walkers, and smiled as he realised that they didn't pull to him even slightly. Their souls were so weak that they probably wouldn't even taste good anyways, but even if they would, he was glad to know that he was strong enough to totally ignore them. He hoped that it would be the same for his family.

He wandered aimlessly for a while, searching for some sort of a clue that would lead him to where he wanted to go. He supposed that he could just search each house one by one until he found them, but that seemed like a lot of work. If his memories were correct, then the two girls should be around ten at this point. If he could find their school, he could also probably find some records of where they lived. But first he would have to find the school.

Ichigo turned his head upward and dashed into the sky, raising until he was floating high above the tall skyscrapers again, annoyed with himself that he hadn't just stayed up there in the first place. To his surprise the school was clearly in view, only a few dozen kilometers away. He hoped that the Kurosaki girls went to that school and began dashing towards it.

As he reached the playground, he sensed another presence closing in on him, a being with a reiatsu level that was somewhere in-between that of a Gillian and an Adjuchas. Closer to the Gillian. Much stronger then the average Shinigami, but still nothing more then a fly to him. He had expected this of course, that whatever Shinigami protected this area would pick up on his presence on their little radar toy and come after him. No matter though, he would dispose of them quickly and get back to his search.

He waited as the painstakingly slow Shinigami approached, sighing in exasperation as it finally reached him. The Shinigami landed atop a large swing-set and seemed to glare down at him. The first thing that he noted was that the Shinigami was very small, probably not even reaching up to his shoulders. The second thing that he noted was that the figure was a girl. Her hair was short and raven black, and although she was not what one would consider classically beautiful, she was rather cute. She certainly didn't look like the warrior type, but if Stark's estimated comparisons had been correct, she was around the level of a Vice-Captain. A weak Vice-Captain. That interested him, as it meant that Karakura was probably a point of interest to Soul Society. Why else would they send a Vice-Captain level fighter to protect it?

She looked confused at first, and it wasn't hard to understand why. He doubted that she had ever seen a Vasto Lorde before, and so in her eyes he must seem increadibly human in appearance. She was probably confused as to exactly what he was. Smirking to himself, he decided to mess with her a bit. After all, he had plently of time.

**_"Hello Shinigami."_** he spoke, putting on the most menacing voice that he could muster, **_"Perhaps you can help me. I am searching for someone."_**

She seemed to pause for a moment, but shook it off and drew her small sword, "You needn't worry long Hollow...I will purify you and end your search soon enough."

She dashed towards him, using what he had to assume was Shunpo, the Shinigami equivalent of Sonido. Her movements however were painstakingly slow and without any effort he caught her blade underneath his pointer finger. The sword cracked under the slightest pressure from his fingers and broke off at the base, leaving nothing but a half inch or so of cracked sword extending from the hilt. He then used Sonido to move a few feet behind her and held her severed sword between his first two fingers.

All of this happened so fast the Shinigami girl hadn't even been able to even register what had happened until a moment after he had vanished behind her. When she did, her response was annoyingly predictable, "Wha-? What happened?" She twisted around in shock to face him, her eyes suddenly open wide in fear, "What are you?" she asked.

Ichigo smirked and dashed at her, piercing the severed blade in his hand into her shoulder and pinning her to one of the school's brick walls. The girl screamed out in pain as her own sword sliced into her shoulder bone and Ichigo pushed the blade deeper into the brick wall behind her. "What am I?" he replied to her question, "You've heard of Menos surely? Your level is about that of a low Lieutenant so you should know what they are."

The Shinigami girl glared at him, her eyes had begun to water from the pain in her shoulder but to her credit she did not break face, "Yes I know what a Menos is, but you cannot possibly be a Menos! Menos are enormous, as tall as skyscrapers!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise for a moment and then began chuckling, "You really don't know anything do you?" his voice held a hint of what might have been pity, "I would have thought that a Lieutenant would be better informed then that. Well it doesn't matter anyways, I can't be destracted educating you on the basics of Hollow evolution. I am looking for someone." He turned away, leaving her pinned to the brick wall, and began walking towards the door to the school.

"WAIT!" The Shinigami called, "Who are you searching for!"

Ichigo debated for a moment weather or not he should tell her. In the end he supposed that it didn't matter. There was nothing that she could do to stop him anyways. "The Kurosaki family." he replied without stopping or turning around.

The Shinigami girl froze for a moment, her face showing fear. Ichigo sensed the change and twisted around to view her. She gulped and asked "What...what do you plan to do to the Kurosaki's?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck, "You know the Kurosaki family?"

The girl suddenly seemed to realize her fault, "No...I am simply required to protect everyone who lives in this town from scum like you."

A pathetic excuse. Ichigo began walking back to her, "Yes you do...you know them, and are possibly close to them." he smiled and walked back to her, gripping onto the broken blade that pinned her to the wall and quickly slid it back out, allowing her to collapse onto the ground, "Where do they live?" he demanded. There was no point in explaining to a brain-dead Shinigami that his intents were not evil. She wouldn't believe him if he did.

"I will not tell you anything." She replied through gritted teeth.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I have already incapacitated you, I would very much prefer not have to force this out of you."

Rukia glared at him, "What business do you have with the Kurosaki family?" she asked.

Ichigo smirked to himself, "Why should I tell you? Even if you knew the truth you would never believe it." he grimaced, "You pigheaded Shinigami always expect the worst of us. You would never believe that my intentions were anything other then evil."

The Shinigami looked confused, "Who are you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, though it was impossible to tell behind his skull-like mask, "My name is Ichigo," he smirked and decided to give her something to think about, "Kurosaki Ichigo. And you?"

The Shinigami glared at him, "Kuchiki Rukia," she replied, "and in case you are wondering what is the name of my blade you have just shattered..." she smirked and declared, "Whirl! Sode no Shirayuki!"

A flash of white energy shot out of the broken hilt of Rukia's blade and Ichigo dashed backwards and into the air reflexively. When the light was gone Ichigo could see that Rukia was clutching a newly restored blade that was slightly changed from what it had been before. This must be the released Zanpakuto that Stark had explained to him. He looked over the blade, unworried but still curious as to what type of ability it could have. Stark had told him that the blade would sometimes change drastically after being released into it's partial state. It's Shikai. This blade however looked more or less the same as it did before being released, which must mean that it was a Kidou type. The first thing that he noted was the long ribbon that extended from the end of the handle and seemed to float around Kuchiki Rukia as though it were weightless and somehow in tune with her movements. It was extremely graceful looking, which conflicted greatly with her 'cutsy' look, but somehow still seemed to fit. The second thing that he noted was that the katana was completely and totally white. The blade, the hilt, even the hand-guard was as pure white as snow.

Rukia Shunpo'd beside him, her movements faster then before but still painfully slow to Ichigo's eyes, and spoke, "First dance, White Moon." she made a slashing motion with her blade, creating a white circle in the ground beneath him. The ground beneath his feet began to freeze and Ichigo smiled as he realized what this Rukia was attempting to do. As the freezing pillar of ice shot out from the ground Ichigo used Sonido to move out of the way, appearing again behind Rukia. He smiled as he tapped her on the shoulder and she pivoted around, her eyes wide with fear.

Ichigo had seen enough. Faster then her eyes could perceive, he reached out and snuck his first two fingers again around her sword. The blade snapped just as easily as it had the last time. Her power was so brittle. He slashed the broken blade at her abdomen and she she fell to the ground, the floor splashed with her blood. It took her a moment to realise what had happened, her senses as sluggish as they were. When she did, she screamed out in pain.

Ichigo placed his foot on her uninjured shoulder and steadied her as he flipped her sword around in his hand so that it was pointing downward. He looked down into her eyes and raised the white blade in his hand, preparing to run it through her skull. One less Shinigami in the world. Then something stopped him. His goal here was to see to the safety of the Kurosaki family. This Shinigami was here for that very reason, and not only that but she also seemed to know the Kurosakis personally, which would meat that she would have a personal stake in protecting them. She could and would be an asset in his purpose here. It was better to leave her alive. Smiling to himself, he raised the blade into the air, ready to toss it away.

"Cry, Benihime!" a voice called from somwhere behind Ichigo. The Vasto Lorde's eyes opened wide in shock as an enormously huge puse of reiatsu shot towards him.

* * *

Evanescences Angel: Yeah, Grimmjow is my favorite Espada behind Stark, plus he fits in perfectly here, as Ichigo's eternal rival. I also understand what you say with Nnoitra. In some respects the guy absolutely disgusts me, but at the same time the story wouldn't be the same without him. After they become Espada, Nnoitra will definitely have a bone to pick with Ichigo and Grimm. Actually I am considering having putting in a flashback chapter (or couple of chapters) sometime in the distant future where you see exactly what Misaki's history is. That might end up just being a second (much shorter) story though. As you can see, Rukia still has her power, but it isn't anywhere near enough to handle Ichigo as a Vasto Lorde (at least for now).

ColinatorGX: Well, friendly rivals at least. Also, Nnoitra definitely IS stronger then either of them at that point, but there are three things to keep in mind. 1) Nnoitra isn't at his peak either, 2) It is two against one (three against one if you could Lily :P ), and 3) Both Ichigo and Grimmjow are stronger then they are in the main story due to their rivalry. They push each other to heights that are greater then either of them alone originally had. So while they certainly wouldn't be able to take say Harribel (or even probably Ulquiorra), them beating Nnoitra isn't THAT big of a stretch.

blekmedelninjan: The way I see it, Stark doesn't care about anything all that much EXCEPT for his foster children (originally Lilynette, now both her and Ichigo), and for them he cares more then the entire world. Since you haven't seen him interact with much other then them yet, he might come across as more...engaged...then he really is.

Barranca: Ichigo a fraccion? He's WAY too strong for that. The real question is weather Lily will be his fraccion or Stark's? Who do you think? As for your second question, I don't really think that it is very necessary to try and go into the mechanics of all that. However in layman's terms, Urahara's gigai for Isshin could obviously create children, why not Misaki's? Ichigo's physical body comes from those bodies that Urahara created, and his spirit came from Isshin's and Misaki's. That is why Ichigo's spirit has always had part of both Shinigami and Hollow in it. In this case, the Hollow was the one that took root first.

BlackPANDA xD: Yeah, by that point he will be an Espada (and I have something that not only explains how Ichigo can be a complete Arrencar by without the orb of distortion, but also explains how Nell and Nnoitra could have been Espada for "years" as seen in that one flashback, and yet Aizen still needs the orb of distortion.

* * *

I need a bit of help from my readers here. You all know of course that Ichigo's Zanpakuto is named "Zangetsu", which translates into "Cutting Moon". However this is obviously a Japanese name, while all of the other Arrencar Zanpakuto have _Spanish_names. What I am considering is changing Ichigo's Zanpakuto's name to something with the same translation, but in Spanish. His Zanpakuto would be named, "Luna" which is Spanish for moon, and his release command would be "Incise, Luna!", Incise having the same meaning as cut, and I think that it sounds cooler then "Cut, Luna!".

So should I change the name to Spanish, and have it be, "Incise, Luna!" or should I just keep it "Zangetsu"?


	5. Ichigo gets his butt kicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ichigo, Grimmjow, (three hours later, after I have listed far too many names to count), Loli or Menoli, the little ghost girl from the first chapter, or anyone else that is involved with Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ichigo get's his ass handed to him...a lot.

* * *

**

**_Important Note:_** After seeing what Stark's release in Bleach chapter 361, I have rewritten his description in my first chapter. If you wish, you can go back to chapter 1 to read the new description. If you would prefer not to, just know that it is basically the same as his release look but with a full Hollow mask that is somewhat wolf shaped.**

* * *

**

"Cry, Benihime!'

Ichigo spun around to see a large wave of red energy flying towards him, a wave that smelled of blood and was emitting an enormous amount of power. His immediate instinct was to dodge, but that would leave the Kuchiki girl to be obliterated. Angrily he tilted his head downward and charged a powerful Cero within the two points of his horns.

"Cero!" he called out, firing off the energy, and smiled as he saw the two energy rays hit each other in mid-air, creating an enormous explosion.

Ichigo readied his Sonido to move out and find his new foe when suddenly a blade appeared at his throat, "Well well," a lackadaisical voice spoke from behind him, "To be able to generate a force equal to my blood slash...that sure is impressive Vasto-chan."

Ichigo titled his head to see the man who had attacked him. The strange Shinigami wore a bucket hat that was striped white and green, which was worn in a manner which covered his eyes in shadows. His hair was long and looked as though he hadn't put much effort into styling it, which fit well with the lackadaisical voice, as did his poorly shaved chin. He also wore a black haori over a green kung-fu type of outfit. Covering his feet were a pair tall geta-clog sandals, which did not look very useful for combat. All in all, he did not fit the part of a warrior, but the long blade at Ichigo's throat said differently. Ichigo hadn't even seen him move.

"What's with all these Shinigami getting involved in my business?" Ichigo asked.

The sandals-hat man ignored him, turning his head to Rukia's prone figure, "Oh! Kuchiki-san, you're alive!" a large smiled broke out over his face and he pulled a fan out of his clothes, covering the lower half of his face with it with his free hand, "How wonderful! I thought that you were dead, otherwise I wouldn't have sent an attack your way." He burst out laughing.

Rukia glared at him, "So you were just planning to mangle up my corpse, is that it?"

"OF COURSE!" he replied, grinning as though it were the most wonderful thing in the world. Something seemed to dawn on him and he turned back to Ichigo, "How rude of me Vasto-chan! I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Urahara Kisuke, and I run a quaint little shop on the other side of town. You are of course welcome to come by and look around later."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Urahara? Where had he heard that name before? It was so very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was as though it was hovering just outside of his memories. Had he known an Urahara before his death? Either way, this man was in the way of his mission, and so he had to be dealt with. Ichigo used Sonido to dash downward, slipping through Urahara's blade, and then appearing behind him, shooting his clawed hand out to grab Urahara's neck.

The retaliation was so fast that Ichigo didn't even see what happened. Two quick flashes of red and a kick to his chest and Ichigo was on his back in the middle of the school playground, an X-shaped slash on his chest was oozing blood. Urahara smiled at him, "You really shouldn't play around like that Vasto-chan. You could die if you don't take me seriously." Suddenly Urahara's demeanor changed. The shadows that covered his eyes intensified, and his playful smirk darkened. Ichigo felt a chill run up his spine as he realized that this man was not someone to be taken lightly.

Ichigo rose to his feet, his eyes filled with determination as he activated his Sonido. He zipped to Urahara's side, charging a cero as he went, and then dashed above his opponent, firing his energy blast downward. Urahara smirked as he raised his sword, "Blood Mist Shield." he declared, and an oval shaped wall of strange red mist, which like his first attack smelled of blood, appeared above him, deflecting the powerful beam.

Urahara grinned, "Now that's more like it." he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ichigo glared as he shot downward, another Cero already charging in his hand, "Cero!" he called out, as he passed by the powerful Shinigami from behind. The instant before the attack hit, Urahara again vanished, his Shunpo moving at a speed that Ichigo was incapable of following. The next thing that the Vasto Lorde knew, Urahara's blade had shot through his chest, directly beneath his Hollow hole.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he lost his footing. Urahara angled his blade downward and Ichigo slid off of it, falling to the ground once again. Urahara appeared next to Ichigo and flipped the Vasto Lorde onto his back with his foot, "Come on Vasto-chan!" he chided, "You can't just lay around waiting for me to kill you." And with that, Urahara slammed his open palm into Ichigo's face, sending a hairline crack up his mask.

Ichigo glared and tilted his head forward, "Cero!" he called, firing a third shot from between his horns, directly at Urahara's face. The Shinigami pulled back, allowing Ichigo to ride to his feet again. Urahara's hat flew off of his head, a small singe on the front of it's brim.

Ichigo's cuts had stopped bleeding, his body naturally repairing itself, but his breathing had become labored. Whatever Urahara had done when he had hit Ichigo's face had tired him out greatly. Urahara looked pleased about something, his long pewter-colored hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Vasto-chan," he spoke with his previous humor again, "I believe that you told Kuchiki-san over there that your name is Kurosaki Ichigo, correct? That is interesting as I happen to know that Kurosaki Ichigo died nearly six years ago." his smirk became dark again, "To be able to reach the stage of Vasto Lorde in a mere six years...you must surely be a very talented warrior."

* * *

Urahara's gifted mind was working overtime as he tried to process everything that he had learned in the past few moments. After Masaki and Ichigo had disappeared six years ago, he had searched long and hard for the two of them, but eventually had to come to the conclusion that the Hollow, Grand Fisher, had killed and eaten them both. There was no where near enough time for Ichigo to have become a Hollow. The only explanation was that someone had somehow cut his Chain of Fate. But he could see no reason for Masaki to do such a thing, even if she was going to die she would have known that he could return Ichigo to his body. She wouldn't sentence her son to that kind of existence. The only other being that could have done it, and was there at the time was Fisher, but if that were the case Ichigo would have been eaten. That obviously was not the case.

When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains must be the answer. The only remaining explination was that Ichigo had somehow broken the chain himself, which logically shouldn't be possible except that...it was Ichigo. Born from a Shinigami father and an Arrencar mother, such things as the 'established rules' did not apply to him. His soul had a different make up then any other, and so it was impossible to predict what could happen with him.

After six years as a Hollow, even after becoming a Menos, it should be impossible for him to remember his family, and yet here he was searching them. Normally there was only one reason for a Hollow to be seeking out their families, and yet if Ichigo's words could be believed, that was not his intentions. The problem was determining if his words _could_be trusted. When he had first fired his blood slash at Ichigo at 50% power, it was not meant to harm him, but rather to test what his reaction would be. He was sure that Ichigo could easily have dodged, but instead the Vasto Lorde had deflected the attack. He wasn't sure if it was done consciously or unconsciously, but either way it meant that Ichigo had chosen to protect Rukia. That was a step in the right direction, but it wasn't a guarantee.

A moment ago, he had placed a special enzyme on Ichigo's mask which would break down the top layer of his reiatsu. One more hit would cause his reiatsu to pulse outward, allowing Urahara to take a sample of it and then return to his shop to conduct a thorough analysis. After that he would retreat and monitor Ichigo's actions from afar.

Ichigo attacked first, now abandoning energy attacks for straight melee combat. He slashed at Urahara's abdomen, Urahara didn't even need to use Shunpo as he dodged slash after slash from Ichigo's claws. He twisted to the side as Ichigo attempted to thrust his hand forward like a blade, and slid his sword up Ichigo's arm. The Vasto Lorde cringed but refused to cry out as the blade cut down to his bones, from his wrist to his shoulder.

Urahara spun around again and this time slammed the hilt of his sword into Ichigo's face. The boy's eyes opened wide in shock as a tiny fragment of his mask broke off at his jaw-line, floating in the air for a brief moment before it seemed to explode, sending an enormous wave of energy cascading across Kurakara town. Urahara flung open a flap on his haori, revealing a small, onyx vial which began to glow as it drew in a small amount of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Well thank for this excellent workout Vasto-chan!" Urahara spoke with a smile, "I'm happy with the results, so if you are looking for the Kurosakis," he lifted his finger and pointed down a street to the east side of the school, "They are down that way. They live in a small clinic with a big neon sign. You can't miss it!"

Rukia looked shocked, "Urahara!" she screamed, "What do you think you are do-" she froze as Urahara suddenly slid his finger into her open wound.

"Now, now Kuchiki-san. You shoudn't be exerting yourself so hard." he grinned as he sung her now frozen form over his shoulder, using his free hand to cover his face with his fan again, "You might open up your wounds again!"

* * *

Ichigo had spent a decent bit of time waiting after that. Waiting for his natural regenerative powers to heal himself over. Waiting to see if this was some sort of trap set by that sandal-hat guy. Waiting for his brain to somehow find a reason that explained the bizarre actions of Urahara Kisuke. Eventually, he had given up on trying to figure it out and broke into the shool to search their records. Surprisingly Urahara had not lied, and he was soon on his way to the Kurosaki residence, his senses on full-alert in case another person attempted to attack.

Eventually he reached the clinic, just as Urahara has described, with a large neon sign above the door that read, 'Kurosaki clinic'. Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat as he realized what he was about to do and who he was about to see. Six years it had been since he had seen them. Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu, fraternal twins, and technically his younger sisters, though it was so hard for him to see anyone but Lilynette as his sister. Still, when he had seen the pictures of these girls in the school's database, he had felt a stirring in his soul, like a long lost familiarity that beckoned him back to his nest from whence he came.

Cautiously he levitated himself up to one of the upper level windows and gently slid it open. The window opened much easier then he expected, but he didn't complain. To his surprise the light was still on despite being past midnight. He was under the impression that humans were usually asleep by this hour. But as he looked around the room he noticed something even more unusual. The room was empty. There was an unmade bed in the corner of the room, and a small pile of unwashed clothes on one corner, so this was clearly a bedroom, but no Kurosaki twins. He briefly considered the possibility that they were delinquent children and snuck out at night, but just as soon disregarded it. He wouldn't have cared either way, but if that was the case then leaving the lights on would be a rather foolish move. So then where were they?

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind the door to the rest of the house and he realized what must have happened. Humans needed food too right? He had heard of such things as midnight snacks. The door opened and he turned, preparing to see one of his sisters for the first time in six years.

What he saw was not at all what he expected. Kuchiki Rukia stood in the doorway, totally healed and wearing typical Japanese school clothing, holding a glass of water in her hand. She blinked at him him shock for a few moments before her eyes bugged out and she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"PYON!!!!!"

* * *

Rukia watched on in worry as Chappy was knocked unconscious by the Hollow that claimed he was Kurosaki Ichigo. It was tearing her up to see him in her temporary home, so close to the people who had taken her in. She wanted to get him out of there, and she knew that Urahara could do it. The battle that had progressed just a moment ago had been far too fast for her eyes to follow, but she understood the gist of it. Urahara had dominated the fight without even trying. Still with Urahara's hand on her shoulder, assuring her that at the slightest sign of danger he would jump in, and her current state of health, she didn't seem to have much choice but to trust the eccentric shopkeeper.

She still remembered the first time that she had stumbled across the Kurosaki household almost six months ago. It had been a relatively simple mission, a stupid Hollow with a face like a fish had appeared in Karakura town and her search for it had brought her into the bedroom of the twins, Karin and Yuzu. The blond girl hadn't been able to see her, which was to be expected, but Karin...that had surprised her. The dark haired girl had known that she was there. She had been able to see a fuzzy outline, or at least that was what Karin had later described to her. After the Hollow had fallen, thanks in no small part to Karin's excellent co-operation with the Shinigami, Rukia had come back to see them. They had become fast friends and Rukia had come to stay with them temporarily, making the Kurosaki residence her unofficial base of operations while working in Karakura town.

Karin was always eager to help in Rukia's missions in any way that she could, although she had no combat skills. It was as though she suddenly lived for this. Rukia had heard from Isshin-dono how Karin had been before, cold and distant. If his tales were to be believed, Karin had been quite the little troublemaker ever since her mother and elder brother had died. She had rarely spoken at all, to anyone. She would reply when spoken to, but always curtly and with an air that expressed that she was annoyed. Isshen had gotten stories from the school of her getting into fights and she often came home with bruises and cuts, once even a broken arm which Isshin hadn't discovered until two days later because she refused to tell anyone, instead caging herself into her room and refusing to talk to anyone, which Isshin had not questioned because it was a common experience from her.

Isshin told of the time when, so worried for her sister, Yuzu had broken into Karin's "secret drawer", which she kept locked at all times. She had found various objects with one obvious theme. Doodles of Karin with a tall, older guy with the label "big brother" over him. Similar ones with the guy replaced by the lady in Isshin's poster, and the title "mommy." They had also found what appeared to be letters to Karin in her own handwriting, all signed either "Brother Ichigo" or, "Mommy". Beautiful letters that spoke about all sorts of things that you would expect an older brother or mother to write about. Some were written as though Ichigo and Masaki were still alive, others like they were conversing with Karin from the grave. All obviously written by Karin herself. Isshin had been very worried by this but had said nothing, worried that if he brought it up it would just make things worse, and asked Yuzu to do the same. Yuzu had not followed his instructions, and like Isshen had expected Karin had exploded when confronted about it. Karin had not spoken at all for weeks after that.

Isshin had told Rukia all about these things. Odd though the man may be, Rukia suspected that he was much smarter then he appeared. He had explained to her that the moment that Rukia had appeared, a change had appeared. Suddenly she smiled occasionally, and didn't stay silent every second. It was just little things at first, a "Good morning." or "Please pass the salt.", but Isshin had been thrilled. That, he explained, was the reason that he had allowed Rukia to stay with them, even putting on a big show of telling the poster on the wall that he now had three daughters. Indeed, Isshin was much sharper then he appeared to be.

Rukia didn't know why Karin reacted to Hollow hunting the way that she did. Perhaps the danger and excitement made her feel alive. Perhaps being so close to the world of those who had passed on made her feel closer to her deceased relatives. Perhaps she even hoped that she could one day find them again. Either way, Karin was a changed girl. How would she react to this Hollow that said that he was Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

Ichigo cracked his neck as he stared down at the artificial soul with disdain. He had been distracted from his journy enough tonight, and he was in no mood to fight anyone else. Thankfully the idiotic soul had fallen with nothing more then a simple knock to the back of her head. Ichigo wasn't sure why, but obviously he know had gotten the answer to his question as to why that Kuchiki girl knew the Kurosakis. She was living with them. Deciding to leave the question as to why for another time, he slid out the open door into the hallway.

There was another door right near the one that he was exiting, he assumed another bedroom, so he turned toward it and began walking. A moment before he reached it, the door creaked open outward and Ichigo froze. A black-haired girl in skull-faced pajamas walked out, rubbing her eyes as though she had just been woken up.

"Rukia, are you okay?" she asked groggily, "I heard something loud." Ichigo kept absolutely still. This girl was Kurosaki Karin. After six long years he had finally found his lost reletives.

For a moment he was frightened that she would see him. He must look monstrous to human eyes, and he didn't want to frighten her. Then he realized how stupid that thought was. Humans could not see Hollows after all. Not getting an answer, Karin began to look worried, "Chappy?" she called out, slightly louder this time, still rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

Ichigo took a step forward, the ground creaking with his movements. Karin's eyes suddenly became alert and she shot her head up. Her eyes widened with fear as she looked directly into Ichigo's eyes and she took a step back, "You're not Rukia." she declared.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. She could see him! She knew he was there! This couldn't be possible, under any circumstances. And yet he saw the fear in her expression, the single bead of sweat that appeared on her forehead, and even his own reflection, staring back at him from the mirrors of her eyes. She could see him.

Suddenly Karin's eyes narrowed, though not in anger or suspicion. She looked as though she were searching for something, "Who?" she paused for a moment, as though she wasn't sure what she should be asking, "Why do I feel like I know you?" she finally asked, "What sort of a Hollow are you? Why are you here?" She took a step forward.

Ichigo took a step back. For something else had registered in his mind. He ignored her questions, and the look of wonder that all of a sudden dawned on her face. He ignored the fact that she knew about Hollows, and the fact that she was obviously feeling drawn to him in some way. His own eyes were now the ones that were open wide in fear, because while she was drawn to him, he too was drawn in, in a much more terrifying way. It was as though all his work and all his evolution was absolutely nothing. It all came rushing back to him, not as strong as it had six years ago but strong enough to make him stagger as he tried to fight it.

He still wanted to kill her.

Desperately, he ran.

* * *

Karin stood in the hallway and slowly shook her head, not understanding what had just happened. The being was gone, so fast that he seemed to have simply vanished. She slowly shook her head, wondering if her still half-asleep mind had just been playing tricks on her. She had only seen him as a silhouette in the light-less midnight of the house, and he had been there for only a moment, and disappeared so suddenly. She wondered if it was just a trick of light.

But no, it couldn't just be that. She had felt him there. She couldn't have just imagined the familiarity that stirred in her soul. It wasn't possible. She turned to Rukia's room, the door of which was open a crack, letting a thin sliver of light out. Karin opened the door to see Rukia sitting on her bed, holding a piece of Soul Candy in her hand and nursing a bump on her head.

Rukia noticed her before she could speak, "Ah Karin!" she said, her voice slightly cracking, "I'm sorry if I waked you, I got a call for a Hollow out near the schoolyard and I felt like I should take it out before it caused any damage. It was a weakling and I handled it quick enough. I just got back actually."

Karin's eyes narrowed. She felt like Rukia was leaving something out, "Is that all it was Rukia?"

The Shinigami girl grinned, with slightly more force then strictly necessary, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Karin felt suspiscios, but knew that she wouldn't get anything else out of Rukia so she nodded and went back to her room.

Not able to sleep, Karin did something that she hadn't done in a while. She reached under her bed and pulled out a piece of unmarked paper and a set of colored pencils. Laying back against her headboard and grabbing a large story book to use as a flat, stable surface, she began to draw.

* * *

The Garganta opened up in Hueco Mundo, and Ichigo stumbled out, gripping his head as he tried to purge the hunger out of his system. Quickly he searched out Stark's and Lilynette's familiar reiatsu points and charged after them. He focused totally on his Hollow family, his _real_family, and forced the Kurosaki family our of his mind. Tears began to appear in the corners of his eyes as he realized that, in spite of all his hard work, and his promise to his mother, and his evolution, it didn't make any difference in the end. He was still a monster. A refined monster, but a monster none the less.

He appeared at the enormous quartz tree that the Hollow pair had stopped to rest at, stopping so abruptly that he created a short but powerful Sandstorm that shocked Lilynette out of her sleep, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE BEJEEZUS OUT OF ME!" Ichigo ignored her question and fell to his knees, pulling her into a powerful embrace. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she tried to push him away, "What is with you Ichigo! What is this all about."

"Please," Ichigo whispered into her ear. She immediately stopped struggling and her face turned to a look of confusion. Ichigo continued, "Please don't ever leave me Lily. I don't ever want to lose anyone ever again."

Lilynette had no idea what he was talking about, but she realized that something big had happened to him and so she confusedly patted his head, "Uh, sure Ichi-nii. I promise."

Ichigo nodded, "Good."

* * *

Back in the human world, a few minutes ago, something strange had happened. As Urahara had taken a piece of Ichigo's reiatsu and sent it pulsing off in all directions, certain people had been effected by it.

A tall, muscular, Mexican man walked back to his home, his backpack slung across his back. An athletic girl with black hair walked with him. In her hands was an antique silver locket. Most people who saw the pair would probably assume that the two of them were off on some sort of romantic evening, but they would be incorrect. Less then a mile back in the direction that they had left from was a pile of injured thugs. The locket had been stolen from one of the two people's classmates, and they had taken it upon themselves to get it back. The gangsters hadn't known what had hit them.

"Well Yasutora," the athletic girl spoke, "I'm going back home now. It's too late to go and return the locket now, so I'll bring it with me to school tommarow. I'm sure that Michiru will be glad to have her grandmother's locket back." and she turned onto the street that would lead her to her home.

Sado nodded, "See you tomorrow Tatsuki." and continued down the current path.

Suddenly they both froze as the shock-wave hit them. Sado Yasutora fell to his knees and clutched his chest with his right hand, the left being flung outward by an invisible force. He felt an enormous amount of pain center at his left shoulder and pulse down his arm. Large lacerations shot down the limb, instantly healing before more slashed appeared. More then the physical pain, his mind desperately tried to clutch onto some sort of reason as to what was happening to him.

Less then ten feet from him, Arisawa Tatsuki was faring little better. Her eyes were burning, and her feet and hands almost felt as though they were dissolving, flakes of skin flying off of them and floating away in the wind like dandelion seeds before regrowing back. She seemed to be caught in a large and powerful whirlwind that paralyzed her totally. She was unable to even scream.

* * *

Walking through the park alone, the Quincy named Ishida Uryuu was feeling strangely lonely. It was an unusual feeling for him, someone who usually preferred to be alone, who spent all of his days avoiding others and trying to prove his superiority to the damn Shinigami whom he hated so much.

Still, right now surrounded by the trees and cicadas of the park, walking down a path who's emptyness was only amplified by the spotlight of the full moon, he felt alone. He wished that there was someone with him to keep him company. Not even to talk, but just to walk beside him and add their footsteps to his own.

He sensed the enormous spike in reiatsu before he felt the shock-wave. When it hit, the sleeves of his shirt flew up as though caught in a heavy wind and his hair blew back from his face. The reiatsu was more powerful then anything he had ever felt in his life, and it saturated the air like a heavy fog. His head began pounding and his stomach felt queasy. Even his muscles began to ache from the sheer pressure that cascaded over him. If his spiritual strength was any lower, it would have been genuinely painful.

"What in the world?" Uryuu asked himself. Suddenly a large flash of light blinded him and he staggered backwards. When his vision adapted to the light, he saw that his energy boy had grown to immense proportions, easily one-hundred feet in both directions. He couldn't help but stare in shock as he realized that his bow could only be reacting to the spiritual pressure in the air. He was glad that he was holding the bow parallel to the ground, as otherwise he would not only be punching an enormous hole in the ground, but he would also be sending out a hundred foot tall siren to everything in Karakura that could see it. He was already cutting a large gouge into the grass that would probably give the police and newspaper reporters something to talk about for the next few weeks.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The aching and head pains went away, and his bow shrunk down to managable size, shrouding the night in darkness again. Uryuu slowly pushed his glasses back up his sweat covered nose and whispered, "How very curious."

* * *

Inoue Orihime sat in her dark room, lit only by the single candle that was placed atop the small effigy to her deceased brother. Like every night before she sat on her knees and knelt her head down to speak with him, and like every night before she felt a single tear rolling down her cheek. Orihime so much missed her brother. She was a semi-famous figure in her school, the subject of many a male fantasy, always getting good grades despite her somewhat air-headed and ditsy disposition, beautiful and kind, she was liked and admired by everyone who she knew.

But no one really loved her. Her parents hadn't. Her classmates didn't, even if they did like her and care about her to a certain extent, it was nothing more then a surface layer thing. Her brother had, but of course he was gone. Even the closest friend that she had, Tatsuki, was not really the same thing. She wanted so much, more then anything, to be loved, genuinely and truly loved.

Although she felt the energy when it hit, she did not at first realize what it was, or even that anything was happening to her. She felt light, uplifted even, as though she were floating. It was like there were a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, comforting her and protecting her from all the pains and troubles of the world, whispering kind and uplifting words into her ear, telling her not to be sad or angry. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but it gave her confidence and strength. She didn't feel like she wanted to stay down anymore. She wanted to rise up, and do something greater then what she had been for so long.

She wasn't going to wait for the person who would love her to come around anymore. She wanted to find him herself.

She didn't notice at first the pale yellow glow that was coming from the hairpins that her brother had given her.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled in annoyance as he followed Stark through the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Still angry at himself from his trip to the human world one week ago, he was certainly not in the right mood to do what he was now doing, especially being forced to leave Lilynette behind. However Stark had told him that it was necessary. The older Menos was bringing him into the deepest core of Hueco Mundo, far farther in then he had ever ventured before, home only to one type of Hollow if what Stark had said was true. This was the home of the Vasto Lorde.

"Why do I have to go along with you again?" Ichigo asked.

Stark sighed, "I am sorry Ichigo, you know that once every six months I leave for a day on summons to see the other Vasto Lordes." he turned to look at Ichigo and raised his eyebrows, as if to say that he knew that Ichigo did in fact know this in spite of the fact that Stark had tried to keep the information from him.

Ichigo sheepishly scratched behind his head, "Uh yeah well...I don't know why."

Stark nodded, "There is a Menos in the deepest pits of Hueco Mundo who goes by the name of Barragan Luisenbarn. He is a Vasto Lorde who has has declared himself as the strongest of all Vasto Lorde, created a palace for himself from the bones of his enemies, and elected himself as the King of all Hollows."

Ichigo had never heard of this Barragan before, but he nodded his understanding, "Sounds like a bit of an arrogant jerk." he commented, "Is he really the strongest Vasto Lorde?"

Stark shrugged, "Well perhaps, perhaps not. But he is strong enough." Stark smirked, "He holds under him a small army of Adjuchas and Gillian, as well as two other Vasto Lorde. They all call him King, which makes him a force to be reckoned with." He paused for a moment, thinking of how best to phrase his next words, and then continued, "Barragan is however paranoid. Most Vasto Lorde prefer to stay under the radar, keeping away from others and out of Soul Societies prying eyes. Barragan however lives in a delusion that they all who are not serving under him are searching to overthrow him and so to keep an eye on them he insists on a meeting of the Vasto Lorde once every six months. We all go along with it because he don't want to deal with the pompous oaf's rants and paranoia. If he thinks that we are acting suspicious by not showing up, he might decide that he wants to destroy us and an army of Menos, not to mention three Vasto Lorde, are not things that we want to deal with, even if we could."

Ichigo was confused, "So if he summons all Vasto Lorde once every six months, then why is this the first time that I have ever gone when I was changed years ago?"

"Because," Stark replied, "I have tried to keep your existence a secret to him, so as that you don't need to deal with him and also so that you can stay behind and protect Lilynette. He was unfortunately made aware of your status as a Vasto Lorde during our last summoning and insisted that I bring you from now on. I was able to brush off not bringing you before by telling him that I needed you to defend Lilynette while I was away, and he accepted that, probably because he is afraid of me, but he will not accept your absence any longer."

"So when do we get there?" Ichigo asked, annoyed as he scanned the horizon and saw nothing that could be described as a palace.

Stark however stopped and smiled, "We are here."

Ichigo blinked as he shot his head around, looking for whatever he had missed. There was nothing. He wondered if Stark was messing with him. "Where?"

Stark crouched down and pointed to a small stone that jutted out from the sand. "Here" he replied as he pressed his palm into the stone.

Suddenly the earth began to shake. Ichigo jumped back as the sand began to separate beneath his feet, creating a large indent in the desert. Sand moved uphill as though by some magical force and Ichigo saw that the stone that Stark had touched was actually a tiny part of a much larger structure. The first thing that appeared were the tops of the tall spires made of bone that topped the large European-style castle. As the sand lowered even farther, the windows of these towers appeared, from each of which a large stream of sand cascaded out like a dry waterfall. The palace itself was almost exactly like an ancient English stone castle, and had all the warmth and charm of the same. It seemed to be built very poorly out of bones, appearing to be simply thrown together without any thought to style or function. Ichigo doubted that it would succeed in keeping out the sandstorms of Hueco Mundo, and if it ever rained in the world of Hollows he suspected that it would also not keep that out. What it did succeed in however was in looking very imposing. It was obvious that this was not a place one entered looking for fun.

Stark walked up to the large drawbridge, made out of what looked like the ribcage of something the size of a Gillian, knocked three times, and dashed backwards so that the bridge didn't crush him as it opened outward. Standing in the open doorway was an Adjuchas with a crab shape, being wider then he was tall and with one large crab claw, the other being quite a bit shorter.

The crab nodded them, "Lord Stark," he spoke, "We have been expecting you and your protege."

Stark nodded curtly back to the crab Adjuchas, "Findor, it is good to see you again."

The Adjuchas named Findor gestured with his larger claw, "This way please."

Ichigo and Stark followed Findor through the castle. Ichigo was wrong before when he thought that the place had all the warmth of an abandoned, ancient English castle. On the contrary, the English castle must have been a much more inviting place then this death hole. The walls were fashioned out of thousands of bones all slapped on top of each other, creating many jagged out-shoots. Brushed into the corners were heaps of skulls, some feline or canine in appearance, others totally unrecognizable, with bizarre shaped horns and too many eye holes. In place of a carpet on the floor, Ichigo appeared to be walking on a large skin of some dead animal, buffalo-like if the texture of the fur was any indication, and every so many feet he noticed a crease in the carpet accompanied by heavy stitching, where the skins of two of those beasts were sewn together. It was disgusting.

Stark smiled and turned back to Ichigo, "Homey isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I was just telling Lilynette yesterday how much I wished I had a castle made out of a big heap of dead things." He stepped on something that squelched and got his foot slightly damp. He wisely decided not to look down and check what it was.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking but was probably only a few minutes, they reached a large double door made out of what appeared to be a pair of skulls from enormous prehistoric crocodiles. Findor reached out and with a heavy heave, pushed the door open. He gestured for Ichigo and Stark to enter and then closed the door behind them. He didn't enter himself.

The first thing that drew Ichigo's eyes was the figure sitting in a throne of bones at the far end of the room. He wondered briefly if this being was Barragan or just another piece of the decor of the palace. The being appeared to be a skeleton, devoid of any flesh or organs, sporting a large crack down it's left eye, and wearing a large tattered black cloak, a surprisingly intricate golden crown, and a second, wider skull over his real one, which obviously served as his Hollow mask. This could only be Barragan.

Standing to the right of this skeleton man, holding herself like a fierce bodyguard, was a second Vasto Lorde. Unlike with Lilynette so many years ago, there was no need at all to rely on his insticts to tell him that this Hollow was female. Most Vasto Lorde appeared as humanoids with certain Hollow bone armor on parts of their body, and a Hollow mask. This female had armor that appeared to be reminiscent of a shark, though with how little of it there was it was difficult to tell. She wore two solid and very sleek boots that extended all the way up to her knees, a skirt that appeared to be made of long thin bones that appeared to be flexible and that were connected by an opaque membrane. Up her belly, parallel with her spine, was a row of shark teeth, which ended just underneath her chest. Her breasts were covered by a pair of elliptical shark bones that were angled at a diagonal and attached to a thick collar around her neck. She wore something that was similar to a cape that wrapped around her shoulders and a large portion of the center was removed, leaving only two long waving strands, similar to the long thin fins of an angelfish. Her forearms were covered in sleek gauntlets. In her right hand was an enormous blade that was shaped like an elongated shark tooth. Covering her face was a Hollow mask in the shape of a shark skull, including a large, grinning mouth of shark teeth. Her eyes behind this mask were very sharp and cold. The little mermaid she was not.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and whispered into Stark's ear, "What's with the Halloween ornament and the slut-fish?"

The corners of Stark's mouth curved up as he attempted not to snicker, "Tia Harribel is Barragan's right hand warrior, nearly as strong as he himself, and a very intelligent being. As you can imagine however there are many rumors as to any other reasons that Barragan appointed her as his head general. I personally have never believed them."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Paranoid though he may be, Barragan is far too serious to chose anyone other then the best as the commanders of his armies." He then smirked, "Besides that, he's a skeleton."

Ichigo nodded and followed Stark up to the throne. Barragan shifted in his seat, taking note of their approach, and his jaw opened as if to talk. Before he could however, another voice interrupted him, "ICHIGO! Glad you could make it you bastard!"

Ichigo turned his head in shock, "Grimmjow?" his face was met by a clenched fist and he flew back into a large pillar of bones, causing it to bend, although it did not break.

The skeleton Vasto Lorde, Barragan rose from his throne, "Stop this insolence!" he called out angry, "If you wish to combat each other, do so later, and not in my palace!"

Ichigo rose to his feet and took in the form of his rival. Grimmjow had changed as a Vasto Lorde, now being mostly humanoid in shape. His armor was mostly tight to his skin with multiple layered plates. There were only three spots on his body that were not covered in these Hollow bone plates, those being a band around his waist above his hips along with a streak down his chest creating an upside-down T shape, and both of his forearms, though there were wicked looking blades coming out his his forearms. His tail was longer now and wrapped around his waist like an obi. His face was covered with a familiar cat-like mask, though he now had human hair along with it, bright aqua-blue and as long as Ichigo's though much more wild. His hands were clawed and his lower legs were feline in shape, also ending in feline feet. He certainly looked imposing.

Ichigo smirked at his rival, glad for the Panther-Hollow's attack. He had been depressed ever since his trip to Karakura and this was just the type of thing that he needed to snap himself out of it. He had always felt at his best when he was fighting. But he also didn't want to cause trouble for Stark, so he rose to his feet and gave the Hollow King a curt nod, "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to damage your home."

Barragan seemed to debate over what to say before he appeared to smile (though it was hard to tell with his face that was masked and already fleshless besides) and settled back into his throne, "Very well." he replied.

Tia Harribel took a step forward and addressed Ichigo directly, "Newcomer," she spoke in a commanding voice, "Approach King Barragan and state your name to him."

Ichigo blinked in shock, not expecting this, though in retrospect he supposed that he should have. He took a few steps foreward, stopping before the raised section of the floor that the throne was placed on and looked up into the expectant eyes of the King, "Uh?...Lord Barragan, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo...your uh...majesty." He felt ridiculous.

Barragan tilted his head in confusion, "Kurosaki? Stark has spoken about you in the past but he has never told me your name. Kurosaki does not seem like a proper Hollow name, and nor for that matter does Ichigo."

Ichigo was confused, "It was the name that my mother gave me when I was alive." he responded.

The entire room seemed to freeze. Stark face-palmed and cursed under his breath. Grimmjow looked shocked, Tia appeared to be confused and perhaps somewhat interested. Barragan on the other hand appeared to be outraged. The air was thick with a strange type of reiatsu that made Ichigo feel like he was being drained. He coughed violently as breathing became harder and he fell to his knees. Slowly, the effects seemed to lessen and Ichigo felt his strength returning to him, and Barragan settled calmly back into his throne.

"Alive?" Barragan asked, his voice still holding a slight tone of anger, "You mean to tell me that you still remember your name from before you became a Hollow? You actually expect me to believe that you remember ANYTHING from before you were reborn!"

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say, though thankfully Stark stepped in and came to his rescue, "That is because of me actually Barragan." the skeleton turned his head in Stark's direction, "When I first encountered Ichigo, he was a very young Hollow-child and he had not yet lost the memory of his name. I continued to call him by that simply because it is familiar to me and because I used the name so often that it never left his memory."

Barragan considered Stark's words for a moment before nodding, "Very well, I suppose that is a logical explanation then. However I cannot tolerate any Hollow to carry such a shameful thing as a human name. You have been gifted with a greater existence that transcends humanity. That is why we forget our names, so that we can create nobler Hollow names for ourselves. Just as we forget every other part of our human selves so that we may be cleansed in preparation for our ascension to the realm of Hollows. You will be given a new name, more befitting of a Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo slowly shook his head, far too much pressure being placed on him at one point, "I like my name, and I don't want to change it." It was the only tangible link that he had to his human side.

Barragan looked shocked, "I am the lord of all Hueco Mundo." he spoke, a quiet menace in his voice, "And I have given you an order. You will choose a name that is befitting of a Hollow, and you will do it now."

Ichigo glared at the old king and pointed to himself with his thumb, "I don't take orders from an over-glorified Halloween ornament!"

The next thing Ichigo knew, Harribel's boot was in his gut and he was flying backwards, crashing into a wall of bones. Ichigo grinned as he jumped back to his feet, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Tia Harribel's kick was better then Grimmjow's punch. "You wanna play with me fishy?" he taunted, beckoning her forward with with his finger.

"You will apologize to Lord Barragan." she spoke in a menacing voice.

Ichigo grinned, "Don't feel like it." he replied, "Try and make me."

Tia moved first, her Sonido much faster then Ichigo had expected, but not unmanageable. She appeared behind him and slashed at him with her over sized shark-tooth sword. Ichigo dashed upward, allowing the sword to pass underneath him. "Cero!" he called out, pointing his finger straight down.

Tia swung her sword upward and whispered, "Cero." firing her own blast to counter Ichigo's. To the younger Vasto Lorde's surprise, her Cero was a wide and very thin wave rather then the typical funnel of energy. The thin ray sliced into Ichigo's own Cero, cutting it in two. Ichigo quickly reached his hands out and caught the energy, but the force was more then he expected and his elbows buckled, allowing the Cero to slice into his chest and fling him farther upward. His own Cero, now split in two, impacted into the ground on either side of Harribel, leaving her unscathed.

Still flying upward from Tia's own Cero, suddenly a heavy blow landed onto his back. Tia Harribel had dashed above him and slammed her boot into the small of his back, pushing him down and allowing the Cero to cut deeper into his chest. The Cero dissipated and Tia slammed her boot into him a second time, this time knocking him to the ground and creating a small crater in front of Barragan's throne.

Ichigo cracked his neck and gingerly rose back to his feet. Immediately Tia was in front of him again, this time slashing her blade upward. Ichigo was prepared this time though, and he his hand flashed out to catch the blade before it could sever his arm. Tia was stronger then he anticipated and he was forced to quickly add his second hand to the power struggle. Ichigo smirked. Both of his hands were in use, but he didn't need his hands to attack. He twisted his head to the side and angled it downward, before swinging his blade-like horns across Harribel's face. She was forced to pull back, but Ichigo's horn still slid through her mask and across the bridge of her nose, drawing blood.

Tia slowly drew her hand up to her face, running her hand over the small cut. She stared directly into Ichigo's eyes for a moment and then, to his surprise, she smiled. She looked impressed. Suddenly her Sonido speed increased dramatically as she attacked again.

Stark sighed as he watched the clearly one-sided fight. Tia, he knew, was playing with him, testing his strength. He knew, as did most everyone else, that Tia Harribel did not have any true loyalty to Barragan. She allied herself with him because the skeleton was the guy in Hueco Mundo who held the highest cards. Stark was stronger then he, but Stark also did not have an army to back him up, nor did he intend to ever have one. He preferred himself and his family. Tia had once approached him with a proposition to overthrow Barragan, stating that Hueco Mundo would be better served without a pompous, arrogant fool forcing his will on anyone whom he felt like. He had turned her down, the venture sounding like far too much trouble for what it was worth, but it allowed him a glimpse into the Vasto Lorde woman's mind. She was calculating, and allied herself with Barragan because as long as he had his power, the safest place to be was on his side. So long as the army existed, the wisest thing to do in her mind was to be a part of it, but she would prefer it didn't exist at all.

Barragan was bloated, arrogant, and egotistical, but he was also extremely dangerous. He feared losing his power, and as such he feared Stark, whom he knew could destroy him if so inclined. This was why out of all the Vasto Lorde, it was Stark whom he most insisted come at every one of his gatherings, and why he had been deeply shaken by the news that Stark's young protege was now a Vasto Lorde as well.

When Ichigo had spoken is such a disrespectful way to Barragan, Harribel had seen a great opportunity. This boy she knew had evolved from the stage of Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde in record time, and he was living under the teutalage of perhaps the strongest Vasto Lorde in Heuco Mundo. He might be willing to help her overthrow Barragan where Stark had was not, but she would need a way to test his strength. Thankfully he had given her the perfect excuse to attack him.

Unfortunately, Tia also had a tendency to get too caught up in the excitement of battle and overextend herself and Ichigo was not a match for her yet. Stark would have to pay very close attention to what was happening so that he could step in before his son was seriously injured. Grimmjow, he noticed, had also joined the fray, turning the battle into a three-way free for all.

Ichigo ducked under another swipe from Grimmjow's claws, grabbing his rival's wrist and slamming his fist into the cat's elbow. "La Gota!" He heard Tia call, and whipped his head around to see a powerful, V-shaped blast of water charging towards the two of them. Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders and tossed him into the path of the blast. The water shot exploded as it collided with the flying cat lord and Grimmjow fell to the ground, dazed. Tia dashed down and placed the heel of her boot against Grimmjow's head, holding him down as a familiar white light began charging around her sword, "Cero!" she called out as she swung the blade towards Ichigo.

The young Vasto Lorde jumped over the blast, somersaulting through the air as he charged towards Tia. He straightened himself out just before he reached her and landed onto her shoulders, his clawed feet digging into her flesh. It was an odd sight, Ichigo standing directly on her shoulders looking down at her, Tia holding up his weight without any visible strain, only a look of shock on her face. He pulled his foot back and slammed it towards her face. With impressive speed she lifted her large sword in front of her face, blocking Ichigo's attack. She stabbed her sword upward, toward his face.

"Cascada!" she called out, and a large and very powerful stream of water shot towards Ichigo, sending him spiraling across the room before it crushed him into the ceiling. The water dissipated and he fell to the ground, coughing both from the force of the blow and form him trying to expel the water from his lungs. Tia was in front of him before he could reorient himself and swung her shark-tooth sword down on him. Grimmjow charged at her as he realized that his rival was now in genuine danger, Barragan stood up in anticipation, Ichigo attempted to move out of the way, though he knew that he wasn't going to be fast enough.

Suddenly a loung crack echoed through the room. Tia's sword shattered into multiple small fragments a moment before it reached Ichigo and she stared in shock for a moment. Stark's gun was in his hand, pointed directly at the female Vasto Lorde, a thin trail of smoke whisping up from the barrel from it's most recent shot.

"That is quite enough of that Harribel," he spoke, his voice calm as always, "it is again my responsibility that Ichigo is acting so rude. I had not taken the time to explain proper etiquette to him before he met with Barragan. As for his name, I will handle that."

Barragan, one could tell, was not happy with the way things were going. He had hoped that Ichigo would die, eliminating one possible threat. Now he could probably still order Harribel to execute him and she would, but him alone in a room with Stark and only a weaponless Harribel in-between them, getting the more powerful Vasto Lorde angry was not in his best interests. He would have to indulge Stark, "Very well then, since the boy refuses to name himself, you name him."

Stark nodded and lowered his gun, "His name shall be..." he thought for a moment, trying to think of a name that they could use while in Barragan's castle. A name struck him that had once belonged to another being from his past, one that would be a very proper name for someone like Ichigo.

"Razeal." he finished, "His name shall be Razeal."

* * *

Note: Just so you guy's don't worry, I would like to assure you that only Barragan and Harribel will continue to call Ichigo, Razeal. To everyone else he will continue to be Ichigo.

* * *

Lord Drake Salazar Slytherin: Well that is your answer to your first question. The second is that Hitsugaya implies that only the Seated Officers (particularly the Lieutenants and Capains) are educated on the higher ranks of Menos. The Shinigami academy only taught about the Gillian and treats them like they are the only kind of Menos. Rukia is as strong as a Seated Officer, but due to Byakuya's meddling she is not.

TSBasilisk: Don't worry about being overbearing. I revel in input from my readers. In fact I think that I will be using "Luna Cortante" as Ichigo's zanpakuto name, which you were the first one to mention.

OutlawKnight: I hate Nnoitra too, but he is a necessary part of the story and even if I don't like him he does make the story better.

Daku-DarkNess316: Katana, white in his unreleased state, black in his released state, but at no point does he ever have the cleaver sword.

9tail-Naruto: I read them on a manga site (I'm not sure if I can use the name of the site but it is the really well reknowned one), and on the chapter where she first uses it, she says whirl, but after researching it you are correct, it should be dance. In the future I will use dance.

Siegfriedzz: You rock dude. Once again thank you ever so much for your review, and obviously I already responded to it in PM form. In very short form for everyone else, his aspect of death will be vengeance, his rank will be 4th or 5th, going back and forth often with Grimmjow, and Nnoitra is weaker but not a whole lot, there is a reason for that, and he will be the 8th Espada, falling two ranks when Grimmjow and Ichigo are above him, and one more because Nell is still in the Espada. He is still stronger then Zommari.

hitokiri angel: As the second person who suggested Luna Contante, which I shall use, thanks a bunch.

mlkoolc86: Lilynette is not a Menos yet no, but that will be a large part of the next chapter (I was wrong in this being the last pre-story chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter before we really get into the story).

ColinatorGX: Ichigo looks EXACTLY like he does in that fight with Ulquiorra. Not humanoid armor, the armor actually is sucked into his skin and bonds with his skin on a cellular level. He has totally human skin, no armor, but his skin is as strong as armor. Yeah, Grimmjow is pushed to greater heights due to his rivalry with Ichigo, and he will be two ranks higher in the Espada because of that, above both Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Yeah, Ichigo's relationship with Karakura is a major part of the story. As for weather he is above the level of a standard Captain, I would say that he is equal to a standard Captain. For the sake of my story I am going with Vasto Lorde like this, they are as strong as a Captain when they first are created, but then they continue to become stronger after that which is why they are stronger then Captains, because they are equal to Captains when they start out, and then immediately start getting stronger. Ichigo hasn't had time to get stronger yet though.

James D. Fawkes: Sorry, I am home schooled and I have school all year long. Rather then a summer vacation, a get a bunch of smaller vacations scattered here and there.

WHC Knight: Yeah, no meat cleaver for Ichigo. I was never incredibly fond of that. He has a normal looking Zanpakuto in his unreleased form, and the black Bankai Katana in his released form. I do agree that Luna, or even Luna Cortante doesn't seem quite right for an enormous sword like Ichigo's Shikai sword.

Everyone who said that I should use Zangetsu: I respect your opinions, but I do personally think that Ichigo should have a sword name that is more Arrencar like. So he will use "Luna Cortante" as his sword name, though I now need to think of another release call, as Incise and Cortante mean the same thing in different languages, so translated it would basically be "Cut, cutting moon!" which is silly. I need something other then Incise.

Everyone else: Thank you very much everyone. I am so happy to have such great reviewers like you guys.


	6. Get Ready, GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, yah-dee yah-dee yah, I don't make any money off of it, yah-dee yah-dee yah, and anything that I write here has nothing to do with the Bleach cannon or progression. So there.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Get Ready, Go!

* * *

**

Ichigo winced slightly as another salve was placed onto his back by the small, Lamia-like Adjuchas. The stuff burned like hell, considering his quick healing rate, Ichigo didn't know why the heck he needed it in the first place. Stark has whisked him to the infirmary quickly after stating to an entire room of powerful menos that his name was going to be changed to "Razeal", and quite frankly he was disgusted with having to sit still on a makeshift couch in a dark room and take this foul smelling "medicine" (which he seriously doubted had any medicinal properties whatsoever) like some sort of ill human.

"I'm sorry to have don't that to you Ichigo," Stark spoke up, "but I honestly didn't expect you to act that way in the throne room. I suppose that was me underestimating your independent streak." He smiled in that incredibly fatherly way that he was so good at, "I'm afraid that you will have to be more careful in the future."

Ichigo scowled. Stark had that knack of knowing exactly what was bothering him at all time. He nodded quickly to show that he understood and decided to change the subject, "Where the heck did the name Razeal come from?" he asked, "I've never heard you use it before."

Stark's face went dark in a way that Ichigo had never seen before and he wondered if perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

"Razeal," Stark answered, "was my old master. He was to me as I am to you and Lilynette." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Stark raised his hand to silence him, "I was discovered by Razeal back when I was a mere fledgling and he saw my potential and took me in."

The nurse Adjuchas seemed to realize that this was a sensitive issue and took her leave.

Stark continued, "Razeal was a cruel being. He held no care for anything but himself and his power. He sought to mold me into a perfect weapon, drilling me and beating me to within an inch of my life, and basically forcing me to become strong. Still I cared for him in a way, deluding myself into believing that he too cared for me. I have since come to understand just how misguided I was. I was desperate for something to latch onto. Something to care about. And he was the only one around."

Stark sighed and walked over to a bone chair in the corner of the infirmary and sat down, "I followed him mindlessly for decades, growing in strength until, like you, I became a Vasto Lorde. I thought perhaps that, being that we were now equals, at least in rank, Razeal would treat me better. I was mistaken. He pushed me harder then ever before. Still, I was in a sense brainwashed into his servitude. I would never have even considered disobeying any of his orders. I was under his total control."

Ichigo shook his head in shock, "Jeez, what happened to the guy? And if he was so horrible then why did you tell Barragan that his name was mine?"

Stark looked contemplative for a moment, as though he were considering the best way to answer that, "The two stories are...not unrelated actually." He replied.

* * *

A large and powerful Vasto Lorde stood on the top of a sand dune, his emotions unreadable in his mask. In appearance his Hollow armor was similar to that of a S.W.A.T. unit, though it's material was more scaly in nature, and his arms were bare human arms, though with fiery blue tattoos running down to his hands. His mask was twisted into a frightening appearance witha large forehead and alien-like eyes, along with a large, insect-like mandible. The mask also wrapped around his head in a way that made him appear to have bone dreadlocks. A human movie buff might say that his mask looked like the head of the predator from the series of the same name. More unusual then the grotesque mask however was the right arm, which was shaped like a totally normal human arm but appeared to be made of solid metal. Razeal was certainly an intimidating figure.

"Huff...huff...Razeal! Wait up!" A younger Coyote Stark trudged up the sand dune, almost impossible to differentiate from the modern Stark with the exception of a noticeably weaker spiritual presence. If one looked carefully he might also have been around an inch shorter and perhaps a bit more...gawky...like a teenager coming into his own.

"Barragan is moving," Razeal spoke in a deep, harsh voice, like gravel being slowly ground together. He totally ignored his ward's pleads "He will attack Soul Society within a few hours I suspect." and dashed off again, moving at a speed that was far faster then Stark could keep up with.

Still, Stark dashed after his master as fast as he possibly could, pushing himself far beyond his limits and quickly tiring himself out. When he caught up to Razeal it was to find him stationed atop another sand dune, this time looking out over what must have been the largest army that Hueco Mundo had ever seen. Thousands of Gillian were lined up in rows, bending and twisting like grotesque serpents. Hundreds of Adjuchas made up the infantry, most of which were arguing amongst themselves and some, Stark's sharp eyes could notice from such a high perch, were already dead, having been killed in petty scuffles amongst themselves and eaten. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Remind me again," Stark asked, "why we are trying to stop Barragan?"

Razealglared out across the field of death, "He will not succeed in destroying Soul Society" Razeal responded.

Stark raised an eyebrow behind his mask, "You sure about that?" he asked. He couldn't imagine much getting through this alive.

"These numbers are impressive," Razeal explained, "but Soul Society is an impenetrable fortress, and the Gillian and Adjuchas will be useless. Any that do get through the walls will be instantly cut down by the Captains. Soul Society will simply outlast them and pick them off one by one. The only ones who will be able to get through into the Seireitei are the Vasto Lordes, and although they may equal the strength of the Captains, Barragan has only three of them, including himself. They may cause great damage to the Gotai 13, but they will all die."

Stark shrugged, "So Barragan is an arrogant fool, I don't see why we have to get into it."

Faster then could possibly be perceived, Razeal grabbed Stark by the scruff of his Jacket and slammed him into the ground, "Listen good kid," he growled, "Soul Society has been content to allow us to live here unopposed, live and let live, so long as we stay here and don't venture out into the human world or their world. Barragan goes through with this crazy mission of his, and who knows what the hell their reaction will be. They might get it into their heads that we are too dangerous to be left alone any more, even if we do stay here, and decide for a mass extermination. I for one don't think that it would be smart to rouse a lazy dragon do you?"

Stark grimaced in pain as Razeal's grip tightened but he shook his head to indicate that he understood and Razeal let him go. "Now all we need to do," the senior Vasto Lorde continued, "is to flush Barragan out of there and make him see reason...or kill him."

Suddenly, and without warning, a dark aura cascaded over them. Stark stiffened in shock, but Razeal was unaffected. "No need to flush me out Razeal," a dark voice spoke, "I am here."

Barragan appeared behind them like a harbinger of death. He was flanked on either side by his two Vasto Lorde Generals, one Oni-like in appearance, the other sleek and lithe, like a ninja, though also obviously demonic. Stark did not know their names. Barragan's aging aura flowed over Razeal and Stark like a deadly poison, though Razeal seemed unaffected.

"I heard that you doubt my power Razeal," Barragan continued, "and also that you think that you can kill me." The two Vasto Lorde Generals narrowed their eyes, raw power radiating off of them, "It is a shame. I had hoped that you and your boy would aid me."

"You don't plan on listening to reason?" Razeal asked.

Barragan barked out a laugh, "Reason? You call that reason? I call it a lack of faith in your King, and a foolish desire to keep our kind away from our grand destiny. It is our birthright to rule over all peoples, human and Shinigami alike."

Razeal sighed, though it was a sound that held a hint of satisfaction. He had somewhat been hoping for this. For a reason to knock this jester in king's clothing down a peg. "If you will not change your mind, then I have nothing more to say."

Stark blinked, and suddenly Razeal's knee was in Barragan's gut. Another blink and the bone King was lying in a crater in the sand. Razeal's knee was eaten away by Barragan's aging poison, but as quickly as the damage was there, it was gone, his ability to rapidly regenerate his tissue counteracting Barragan's power. Quickly the two Vasto Lorde Generals were on Razeal, each charging a Cero in their hands.

Razeal's metal arm shifted bizarrely, like a ripple going down from his shoulder to his fingertips, and it's shape morphed into that of a large scimitar. Stark smirked, his master's arm was made out of a liquid metal that could change into and form imaginable. Stark shook off his awe and realized that he had a job to do, to keep Barragan at bay while his master disposed of the two lesser Vasto Lordes.

He turned to where Barragan had landed, only to see that the king was no longer there. Stark felt, rather then heard Barragan appear behind him and he jumped forward, barely allowing Barragan's deadly axe glide over his head. The wolf gunslinger twisted in midair and fired a Cero at Barragan. The Bone King didn't even lift his weapon to parry the blow and for one brief moment, Stark thought that he had landed a hit on his enemy. When the dust cleared however, Barragan simply stood there, the gouge in the sand from his Cero vanishing a few inches before it reached it's target.

Barragan quickly went on the offencive, swinging his axe like a wild man at Stark. The younger Vasto Lorde was equal to Barragan in terms of speed, but he knew that he could not touch Barragan, or even get too close, or the fight would be over before it began. As Stark slowly backed up, barely staying out of Barragan's reach, and idea came to him. Whipping out his gun, he fired diagnally upward, over Barragan's head. The force of the blast did not reach the elder Lorde, but the intense white light made it impossible to see it's originator.

Barragan swing his axe at the Cero and his aging power caused it to instantly dissipate. When it did however, he saw that Stark was no-where to be seen. Suddenly an explosion of sand shot up around him and he briefly stumbled back. Stark shot up from out of the ground, having submerged himself in the loose sand of Hueco Mundo, and rapidly fired Cero after Cero at the area around his dazed opponent. When the light cleared, Barragan was trapped in a large block of glass, the sand having fused together from the heat of the Cero energy.

Stark smirked as he looked over the trapped King with pride. The Pride was short lived however, as the glass seemed to already be deteriorating. Cracks shot up the sides of the block, and with a loud crunching noise, Barragan freed himself.

"Foolish whelp." Barragan spoke in a quiet, dangerous voice, "You cannot fight time. Time has no master. All answer to it. That is why _**I **_am the most powerful being that has ever and will ever exist."

Stark shrugged dismissively, "You're just an insecure old man who thinks that making everyone worship him will make him feel more important. I am not afraid of you."

Barragan glared, his empty eye-sockets glowing with fury, and he dashed upwards, toward his enemy. Barragan furiously chased Stark through the air, slashing at him like a berserker, but Stark was able to maintain just out of reach with his Sonido. "Look at me," the young Vasto Lorde taunted, "I'm outrunning time."

A scream ran out through the night and both combatant's turned to see Razeal standing over a decapitated Vasto Lorde General, his right arm spread out into a huge cobweb of incredibly thin, criss-crossing blades that punctured his dead foe's body in at least a dozen places.

Barragan screeched in rage at the loss of one of his strongest servants, and dashed off towards Razeal, "CERO OSCURA!" he screamed as black energy shot into his open hand. In the span of a fraction of a second, Razeal'smetallic limb shifted back into the shape of an arm, with the exception of the hand which took the form of a sawed off shotgun, and he countered Barragan's assault with a Cero of his own.

"RAZEAL LOOK OUT!" Stark screamed, as the second Vasto Lorde approached Razeal from behind, a jagged bone blade attached to his forearm, which he obviously intended to use to cut Razealin two. With unparallelled speed, Razeal fired his Cero at Barragan's oncoming Cero Oscura, negating it, and turned around to counter the second Generals attack, effortlessly running the attacker through with his arm, which had changed on the fly after firing his Cero into a javelin shape, killing him as well.

Less then a millisecond later, Barragan's hand grabbed onto Razeal's back. If Stark had a heart, it would have stopped. Razeal froze solid, his face frozen in a look of stunned silence as his mind took in the fact that he had just been touched by Barragan. Caught by Barragan's time manipulation, he was unable to move as the aging poison cascaded over his body, wrapping him in a black cocoon of sinister power. Barragan let go and Razealfell to the ground, the black cocoon still wrapped around him. The aging energy ate through the sand underneath him and he continued to sink, the sand swallowing him up like quicksand, and then falling back over the hole that he made, removing any evidence that he was ever there.

For a moment, Stark was just silent, his eyes wide with shock and horror as his mind tried to process what had just happened so fast. Then he exploded.

_**"MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Stark screamed into the darkness of Hueco Mundo, his reiatsu erupting outward in levels that he had never before reached. Barragan was knocked off his feet by the sheer force of them. Furiously, the Hollow King rose to his feet and began moving towards Stark, his going slow as he fought against the outpouring energy.

Stark saw Barragan approaching and shifted his focus onto his foe, his eyes glowing with a blue-white light, and he swing his gun up to point directly at Barragan's skull. For a moment energy began to collect and then compress in the barrel of Stark's gun and then he screamed, _**"RAYO!"**_

The Cerothat shot out of Stark's gun was thin, compressed into a single stream that was no thicker then the width of a quarter. It's corresponding intensity was overwhelming, as all the force of a Cero was released in such a small area. As it reached him, Barragan knew that his aging shield would not be able to stop it. The ray reached a point only a few inches from his skull and began to decompose, but the energy was too focused, too intense, and far too fast to dissipate all the way. The blast shot into his right eye-socket, and then out the back of his head, before it finally disappeared some 30 yards behind the bone king.

Barragan screamed, falling to his knees he grabbed at his empty eye with his bony hands, thrashing in pain and agony. His aging power had saved his life, barely, but with the back of his his head cracked apart and a large crack going up and down his right eye socket, he could barely think straight, let alone fight.

In a blind fury, Stark marched up to Barragan, until they were only feet away, and pointed his gun down towards the center of the fallen king's skull, a second Rayo charging in his gun, one that would certainly be a killing shot. The barrel again glowed with a white energy and Stark placed his finger upon the trigger, his teeth clenched in fury and hatred, ready and willing to kill this retched King.

And then he stopped. His eyes stopped glowing and he got a moments look at the pathetic, pitiable creature that was writhing before him. He wanted to kill him, so much so that it hurt, but somehow he couldn't. Slowly, he lowered his gun.

"Call off the assault." Stark growled at him through grinding teeth, "Call it off, do you understand?"

Weakly, Barragan nodded his head.

"I'm not going to kill you, not today. If I have to live with this day for eternity, then so do you Barragan." He sighed and turned his back on his defeated foe, "If you ever put one toe out of line, I will kill you. If you ever try another stunt that could get every being in Hueco Mundo slaughtered, I will kill you. I want you to continue to live in fear, knowing that any day, I could change my mind. I want you to know that you are only a ruler because I allow it. I want you to always, _**ALWAYS **_know that you are nothing more then a rat, and that I am the one who granted you your life this day, and that I can just as easily take it away. So don't ever cross me again Barragan. You are living witha blade hung over your head, and if you shake the line while holds it, just a little, it will snap, and your life will be worth nothing more then that of those whom you dole out punishment to so often."

* * *

Back in modern times, Stark sighed as he remembered that day, "I just wanted to remind him." He told Ichigo, "Remind him what would happen if he tried anything foolish."

* * *

Ishida Uryuu's face was frozen in a mixed mask of shock, annoyance, and indecision. Standing in front of him was an enormous Mexican man and an athletic school girl, neither of whom he had ever met before, both asking him to do something that was...frankly outlandish.

"You want me...to teach you?" he asked incredulously.

The Mexican man, Yasutora Sado, or Chad as he was more commonly known, nodded, "The shopkeeper recommended you. He said that you were the most talented prodigy in Karakura town."

Uryuu grimaced in annoyance, they were playing to his vanity and he knew it, "I don't even know how you know about this world, or who this shopkeeper is, or how you all suddenly gained the ability to see spirits. Either way, it isn't enough just to have the sight, you have to also have a certain level of soul power, and the ability to control it. These monsters are like nothing you have ever seen. You won't last a week. You don't know what you are asking."

Chad turned to the girl, Tatsuki was her name, and she nodded to him. Chad swung his left arm out and, to Uryuu's amazement, his spiritual power suddenly seemed to spike, and a red and black patterned armor shot up his arm. Chad turned his attention back to Uryuu, "We are more then capable of handling it." he spoke in his surprisingly genteel voice.

Tatsuki nodded, "We don't know how it happened either okay, but we all of a sudden have these abilities, shoved on us all of a sudden, and quite roughly I might add, and the next day we are approached by a shopkeeper who calls himself Urahara Kisuke." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, placing her other hand on her hip in an exasperated manner, "He tells us all sorts of things about Hollows and Shinigami and things that we never even imagined possible before, and told us to go find you so that you could teach us to control and 'utilize' what has happened to us."

Uryuu was flabbergasted. He had never heard of any Urahara Kisuke, and furthermore, "If this man is so knowledgable, why can't he teach you?"

Tatsuki turned to Chad and her face adopted an embarrassed look, "Well, he said that he was just a simple shopkeeper who had far too much to do and..." she trailed off, as though not wanting to finish the statement.

Uryuu raised an eyebrow, "And what?" he asked.

Chad's shoulders seemed to slump as he finished for Tatsuki, "And that we would be much better off being taught by the masterful genius of a Quincy, Ishida Uryuu."

Uryuu gawked at them. It would have been almost insulting if it weren't so ridiculous. "You actually expect me to believe that?" he asked, "I'm outta here! I don't need any upstarts like you causing problems for me."

As Uryuu turned to leave, he nearly walked right into a third person, and for a moment he didn't recognize her, then, "Orihime!"

But it was not the same Orihime that he knew from school. There was something different about her, a sort of confidence and strength that he had never seen in her before, "Please Ishida," she asked him, "We need you. We don't understand what is happening to us. We know that you can't do everything, and your powers aren't the same as ours anyways. But if you can teach us the basic things, then we won't feel so stranded anymore."

Uryuu gluped and rolled his head back in exasperation. There was no way that he could say no to that without feeling like the biggest bastard in the world. He didn't have the mental strength to say anything, so he just nodded his head.

Orihime did that strange squealing giggle that absolutely no one other then a teenage girl is capable of and wrapped Uryuu in a bone-crushing hug which knocked him totally off balance, "Oh thank you Ishida! Thank you so much!"

Uryuu desperately tried to salvage some respect as he regained his balance and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Yes well, I suppose you all should meet me in the part tomorrow so that I can begin teaching you about detecting spiritual presences and whatnot." He sighed as he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Chad and Tatsuki both thanked Uryuu, Tatsukislapping him on the shoulder with far more force then necessary, and then Orihime let go of him and turned to follow. Just before she left, she stopped and swiveled back to face him, as though just remembering something, "By the way Ishida-san," she turned her head left and right as though making sure that no one was watching, and then leaned forward until her head was at his ear, "I have midgets that come out of my head!" she whispered in a conspiratorial manner that made it sound as though she had just told him the secret of the lost city of Atlantis, "Bye!" she finished and dashed off after Chad and Tatsuki.

Uryuu simply stood there stunned for a moment, "Midgets?"

* * *

Lilynette cursed as she fell face-first into the sand for the fourth time that day. Ichigo was honestly having a hard time not laughing his head off. The girl Hollow had been doing this non-stop for the last four days, ever since she had shed her Gillian cloak.

Lilynette was now a Menos, and an Adjuchas to boot. Her new mask was more streamlined with slightly smaller horns. Her She was now no longer quite so impish, but rather long and limber, and obviously she was having a hard time adjusting.

Lilynette tilted her head upward and glared ferociously at her brother, obviously sensing that he was so close to laughing, "You shut it!" She yelled at him, "You don't know what it feels like to suddenly have your whole body shifted in proportion!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, I had to transform into an Adjuchas too."

Lilinette got up off the ground and dusted herself off, "Yeah, but you didn't really change your body shape all that much. You got bigger sure, but your legs were still the same compared to the rest of you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You're just making excuses." he replied, "It's not my fault that you're clumsy."

"Silence, both of you!"

Ichigo and Lilynette both turned in surprise towards Stark, who had until a moment ago been fast asleep. Now however he was on his feet and appeared to be incredibly alert, which for him usually meant something bad.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he threw his senses out to try and pick up on whatever Stark was picking up on.

The next instant it hit him. Shinigami reiatsu, here in Hueco Mundo. This would be surprising enough on it's own, but there was something very different about this reiatsu. It was light, like a caress, rather then a billowing energy like what often came out of Menos, but somehow Ichigowas picking up on something barely perceptible, hidden beneath the surface. Whomever this reiatsu belonged to, was doing an excellent job at hiding it's strength, but he could not hide the feeling of malice and evil that saturated it.

It took him a moment to realize that there were two other reiatsu following in the wake of the first one, each overshadowed by the leader of the group. One was evil like it's master, the other was simply...twisted. Sensing the nature of a being by their reiatsu was a Hollow trick. Even the most attune Shinigami out there couldn't do it.

"Lilinette," Ichigo whispered, strongly alert at the forces approaching, which were strikingly different from anything that he had ever felt before, "get behind me and keep your spiritual pressure down."

Before Ichigo could move however, Stark was in front of him, an arm extended out, blocking Ichigo from advancing, "Do not be arrogant Ichigo. Both of you stay behind me. I don't know what this is, but I do know that it is far more powerful then anything that you are capable of handling."

Before Ichigo could reply, three shadows rose up from behind one of the enormous sand dunes of Hueco Mundo, still too far away to make out, and walking leisurely, in a calm manner that no one in Hueco Mundo held. It was simply too dangerous a place to ever let your guard down. These being's were either extremely stupid, or extremely powerful and confidant. In this case it was probably the latter.

Within minutes, the three figures were within sight. As Ichigo had thought, they were definitely Shinigami, the white Haori's symbolizing that they were also Captains. The man in the front and center had long brown hair which fell around his face in a messy way, wore thin glasses, and had a face that was so good-natured that he almost doubted his senses for a moment. But it was impossible to deny, this man had something sinister on a level that even Barragan was light-years away from. The man to his left was dark skinned with strands of hair that was tied up behind his head. He too wore glasses, but they were tinted, he was blind. The man on the leader's right was simply creepy. He was tall and thin with silvery hair. His eyes were closed into slits and his chin was pointed and he donned the most disturbing smile that Ichigo had ever seen on a human face. It was unnatural. To put it briefly, the man looked more like a snake then a man.

The group stopped as it reached them and the leader gave somthing like a polite bow, "Coyote Stark I presume?" he asked in a kindly voice.

Stark nodded, "Indeed, and who might you be."

The Captain smiled in a good-natured manner, "Sosuke Aizen," he replied, "Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotai 13. My friends here are Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, Captains of the 3rd and 9th divisions respectively."

Stark's face remained totally stoic, "I have to say, one does not usually see Shinigami here. You must have a reason for coming."

Aizen nodded, and then something happened with his face that was disturbing, even for a Hollow. It didn't change in and of itself, at least not physically, but somehow it was different. The mouth was held differently, the eyes were more narrowed, but more then that, it was as though his aura had shifted. He was no longer attempting to hide his true nature, and where Ichigo had been able to sense the evil before, it was nothing compared to now. This man's face could not be right. It wasn't human. The devil himself, if he exists, could not possibly have a face like this. It was not grotesque, or cruel in its shapes, it was simply evil. For the first time in a very long time, Ichigo was afraid. This was not a Shinigami. Whatever it was, it was far more horrible then that, and if it tried to bring harm to Lilynette, he wasn't sure what he would be able to do.

The devil, Aizen, spoke, "Indeed, I am here to find you Stark, you and your...unique...family." He smiled in a way that simply intesified the evil look that he held, "I am here to offer you salvation."

Stark slowly shook his head, "Whatever salvation you can offer, we have no interest in."

Aizen's smile simply intensified, "But you haven't even heard my offer. You can't reject what you do not know."

Ichigo's battle hardened mind looked over what he was certain would become a battlefield. Neither Gin nor Tousen were moving, staying firmly behind their master. Obviously they didn't consider the two Vasto Lorde in front of them as threats.

Then Stark said somthing which surprised Ichigo immensely, "Very well, we will hear you out, but we do not promise anything other then that."

Aizen nodded, reached into the folds of his Haori, and pulled out a large object that Ichigo did not recognize. A black orb about the size of a baseball that was floating in the center of a multi-faceted glass casing, "This, my friends," Aizen said, "is the Hogyoku. Well, not the true, full Hogyoku, but a good enough replica for my purposes. I was able to create it after many years of research on the files of the man who created the true Hogyoku. It is far from perfect, and after only ten uses so far, it has already deteriorated to it's limit. I suspect that only four or five more uses and it will crumble, not at all a success when one considers that it took me nearly one hundred years to create it and would likely take even longer to make a new one. However for my purposes here, it is more then sufficient."

Stark eyed the strang object for a moment before replying, "And what exactly does it do?"

Aizen smiled, "You have heard of Arrancar?"

Stark's eyes narrowed, "Hollows that forcibly remove their own masks, thus blurring the lines between them and their enemies. They acquire Zanpakuto and often become more human in character, while still retaining their Hollow qualities."

Aizen nodded, "Yes, often Hollows who seek to gain power over their Shinigami oppressors chose to undergo the transformation, or else those who hold some sort of desire to regain some portion of their humanity." Ichigo could have sworn that Aizen's eyes flicked to him for just a split moment.

Stark slowly shook his head, "The results however, at least as far as I understand it, are extremely varied. Often the Hollow looses their Hollow powers, or their instinctual abilities, without aquiring anything in return. Some damage their minds. I have even heard that some die in the process.

Aizen's smiled broadened into what was almost a smirk, "You are well informed Stark. Indeed many times the transformation is botched. The forcible removing of a mask can be fatal if the Hollow simply attempts to rip it off of their face, and even if they are more careful then that, if there is even the slightest mistake or if the mask breaks away wrong, the results can be quite varied but are always...trash." Ichigo didn't like the way that he said trash. He had a feeling that Aizen had witnessed this kind of transformation first-hand and had gotten rid of these useless test subjects.

"Also," Aizen continued, "If the Hollow's powers are already underdeveloped, the shift can have less then favorable results." Aizen didn't actually move, and yet somehow he seemed to be shrugging as though this were unimportant, again somthing about how the air around him felt, "However, if done properly, as the Hogyoku does, on Hollows that are of Gillian rank or higher, the end result is far more satisfying."

Ichigo suddenly realized why Aizen was here. The idea of acquiring extra power, Shinigami style power, in order to better protect his family, interested him greatly. More then that, to regain some of his humanity...well he would give almost anything for that. Hollows were monsters. Vasto Lorde were refined monsters, but thew were monsters none the less, as he had been jarringly reminded of not long ago. He remembered his promise to his mother, his human mother, and if he could do anything in his power to restore his heart, he would take it.

But when he looked at Aizen, he sensed an evil that was worse then any Hollow, and he knew that he would be selling his sould to the devil. "We aren't interested in becoming Arrancar." he said.

Aizen shifted his focus to Ichigo and his smiled lessened. It wasn't the kind of lessening that made you think that he was displeased, but rather that he was analyzing something. Somehow he was getting the idea that Aizen was looking at him like he was some sort of prize or spoil to be acquired, like a child staring at a toy that they desperately wanted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen spoke, barely above a whisper, "I've heard a lot about you, from a lot of sources. You are quite the interesting case aren't you? I don't believe that I have ever encountered a case like yours in all my years."

Ichigo glared at him, "What do you care about me?"

Aizen ignored his question, "Perhaps you would like to see a demonstration of the Hogyoku?"

Ichigo tensed, ready to fight if need be, though Stark remained calm. "What sort of demonstration?" the elder Lorde asked.

Aizen sidestepped slightly, and behind where he was standing, a large portal began opening, and a small group of figures walked through. Ichigo couldn't have been more stunned. There was absolutely no denying who the person in the center was, although he had never seen him before in such a form. The aqua blue hair, the wild and arrogant look in his eyes, the feral way that he held himself. There was no one else whom it could possibly be, and yet the only thing that remained on him that showed that he was a Hollow was a piece of upper and lower jawbone on the right side of his mouth.

"Grimmjow!?" Ichigo exclaimed, "What the heck did you do to yourself!?"

Grimmjow smirked and placed a hand on something at his hip. Ichigo noticed a katana hanging at his side, "Hey Jerk-face," he replied, "I just took the next step in my evolution. Looks like this time I got there before you did." He grinned smugly made an obscene hand gesture which would have been impossible with his cat-like paws before.

Ichigo noticed the small group behind his rival and quickly recognized Shawlong and Edorad. D-Roy could be recognized by his domed helmet which was in the same shape as his head had been, though it was absolutely bizarre to see him so small. The others were not as instantly recognizable, but they could only be the rest of Grimmjow's gang. He quickly noticed that they all had remnants of their masks somewhere on their faces, though all had much larger fragments then Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow here," Aizen spoke, "was the one who told me all about you. He said that he was hoping that you would take up my offer, that it would be no fun if his rival didn't keep up with him."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in exasperation, and crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously being used as a talking point and incentive did not suit him. Ichigo didn't know what to think. This was an enormous shake up in his world, his eternal rival and the closest thing that he had to a friend outside his family had thrown himself in with this...Shinigami. And why? What possible reason could he have to submit to anyone else for any reason? That wasn't the Grimmjow that he knew. The Grimmjow that he knew was an alpha male, who never took orders from anyone under any circumstances.

Suddenly, his answer was given for him as he found a knee in his gut. Grimmjow had attacked him out of the blue, and he was tossed back into the sand. Before he could get up, Grimmjow was standing above him, his blade unsheathed and pressed against the tip of Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Why are you doing this Grimmjow? Why throw your lot in with this Shinigami?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Two reasons. First of all, I am stronger now then I have ever been before. My Hollow powers, awesome as they always were, have just been added upon and I tell you it's going to feel great to cut down a few Shinigami, give them a taste of their own medicine. Second of all, Aizen's plan is one that I can totally get behind. He plans to take us out of the shadows and bring us up to show the Shinigami that they do not have the right to cut us down indiscriminately. I'm going to show them that they aren't all that they think they are. We're going to overthrow Soul Society and put ourselves at the top of the food chain. Prove that we are the ultimate species. Aizen here is gonna help us with that. And we who were once Vasto Lorde's, you and me and gunslinger, will become the new captains, and the strongest beings in existence."

With unimaginable speed, a gun appeared at Grimmjow's head, "I have seen Hollow attempts to overthrow Soul Society before Grimmjow," Stark said, "It doesn't end well."

Aizen spoke up here, "You mean Barragan's brazen charge that was interrupted by your dear Razeal?" Stark froze as these words registered with him, "I know all about that Stark. Trust me when I say, my methods will not be so naive."

Stark shook his head slowly, "How could you know about that?" he asked.

Aizen smiled and waved his hand back to the portal from which Grimmjow had appeared, and two more figures walked through, one shorter and stouter, muscular despite his obvious old age witha crown shaped bone fragment on his forehead and a large scar over the same eye that he had blasted out so many years ago. The other a dark skinned, busty female with blonde hair and a high collared shirt, which made it impossible to see her face below her nose. Barragan and Harribel, "You factor greatly in my plans Stark. I have heard a great deal about your incredible strength."

Stark's eyes flicked between the different faction's trying to determine a way out of this. He did not believe that Aizen and his group would take no for an answer. When it was just the three Captains against him and Ichigo, he felt that he had a chance if this deteriorated into a battle, but now he was contemplating battling three Captians, plus Barragan and Harribel, and he honestly did not know how much their power had been affected by this 'arrancarization". Somehow, he doubted that Grimmjow would fight on Aizen's side here, or try to force them into this, but he couldn't discount that either. He did not like his chances.

While Stark was analyzing, Grimmjow was whispering in Ichigo's ears, "Come on Kurosaki," he whispered, "This everything that you ever wanted that we're offering here. Power to protect your precious Lilynette." Ichigo's eyes turned toward where Lilynette was, hiding behind a large rock, a look of utter fear on her face, having said not a word since this whole thing started. Aizen obviously scared her. "And," Grimm continued, "the return of your humanity and your precious ridiculous heart." Ichigo regretted ever telling Grimmjow about that now (and really he had no idea why he did. The panther had just laughed at him at the time), "And there is another thing too. When we take over Soul Society, that will be the end of the reign of the Shinigami. They will be tripped powerless, and there will be no one left to hunt precious Lily." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he realized what Grimmjow was saying, "We will be the top dogs, and any Shinigami left will be so scattered and weak that they wont dare to attack one of the most powerful beings in existence. Finally, your little sister will be totally safe."

Ichigo listened and he had to say that it made sense, but "You only care about fighting me in the future. You want me to become an Arrencar so as that we will continue to be on equal grounds."

Grimmjow chuckled, "True, but my motives don't change the truth of what I just said Shit-head. You know it as well as I do."

Ichigo glared at him, "My family is all that I need."

Grimmjow shrugged, "You tell them that when the Gotai13 comes knocking. Even taking out these three, that is 10 Captains that one day or another you will have to deal with."

"And why is that Kitty-cat?" Ichigo didn't see why that would ever be an issue. Stay out of their way and they will stay out of ours right?

"Because that is what they do. Do you know why there are never more then a few Vasto Lorde in existence at one time? I mean they should, my all means, be unstoppable and life forever. Sure only about one in one hundred Hollows become Menos, one in 100 Gillian become Adjuchas, and one in 10,000 Adjuchas become Vasto Lorde, but considering that we have existed for millions of years, shouldn't there be more of us running around?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in something akin to hatred, "They have a number limit on us. And any time we exceed that limit, they take a few of us out to make sure that we can never grow enough to overpower them. I say it's time to take the fight to them."

Ichigo had never heard of anything like this before, and honestly it didn't sound like something that Grimmjow would take the time to understand himself, "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Grimmjow tilted his head in the direction of the three Captains, "They told me," he responded, "And they would know wouldn't they."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, "_They _are Shinigami Grimmjow. You should know not to trust anything that they say."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Either way," he replied, "the Shinigami have still have been sitting high on the hog for too long. I'm more then ready to knock them down a peg. They don't deserve to have it so good."

Ichigo couldn't deny that. He hated the Shinigami and everything that they stood for. As far as he was concerned, they were murderers all. It wasn't as though he hadn't killed a few Hollows in his days, he definitely had, but there was a big difference in his mind. He never killed anyone purposelessly. He killed to protect his family. He killed to defend himself. He lived in a world where death was the ultimate enemy and ultimate weapon. If he didn't kill, he would be the one who was killed.

But they, the pathetic Shinigami, sitting in their high society life, free from danger and from a life which forces one to constantly look over ones shoulder, to never rest and never trust anyone unless you knew absolutely that they could be trusted. Never needing to worry about death, only coming down to kill Hollows simply to prove that they could. How dare they? How dare they, living their life of luxury and ease, presume that they have the right to come down and indiscriminately kill as many Hollows as they are able? How dare they consider themselves noble and just? How dare they, never having had to live like a Hollow, scratching and grinding your way up, knowing that if you don't you will fall behind and be consumed by the endless fire, how dare they believe that deprived of that they can ever know what true strength is?

Still, Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in his new form, his grinning face and his sword in his hand. He looked like a Shinigami. Angrily, Ichigo flashed his hand forward and grabbed onto Grimmjow's blade. Before the panther Arrancar could react, Ichigo slammed his foot upward into his gut and sent him flying back. Ichigo's grip on the sword was stronger and it slipped out of Grimmjow's hand.

Ichigo jumped to his feet and flipped the sword in his hand around so that he was holding onto the handle. He scanned the ground where Grimmjow had landed and saw his rival was already back on his feet.

Grimmjow, ever the aggressor, moved first, his fingers extended as though he still had claws as he grabbed at Ichigo's face. Ichigo slashed upward with Grimmjow's sword, but to his surprise, the blade stopped in it's tracks a moment before it reached Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow gripped onto Ichigo's face and slammed his head into the ground. The damage was slight however, and before Grimmjow could continue his assault, Ichigo grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him into the air.

"CERO!" Ichigo called as he pointed his horns in Grimmjow's direction. The familiar flash of white energy shot up at his foe, but a moment before it hit, he heard Grimmjow mimic his cry.

"CERO!" Grimmjow countered. Ichigo's blast was the stronger of the two however, and Grimmjow was flung back in the resulting explosion.

Ichigo dashed into the air after Grimmjow, who flipped around to stand in mid-air, slight burns across his face and chest. Ichigo swung again with Grimmjow's stolen blade, but again it seemed to freeze in place a moment before it reached his enemy. Ichigo tried to force the blade forward, but it seemed to be refusing to attack it's master.

Grimmjow grinned, "You can't hurt me with my own power, idiot." and he swung his foot up in an arc, slamming it into Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo flipped backwards and, with impressive speed Grimmjow slammed his elbow into Ichigo's gut just as he became horizontal. Ichigo was blasted downward and slammed into the earth with an loud thud.

Stark watched was disinterest as Grimmjow appeared to be defeating his boy. He knew that this wouldn't last long. As soon as Ichigo started to take the fight seriously, he would come back and beat Grimmjow down. If anything, Grimmjow seemed slightly weaker then he had been before.

Aizen smiled sinisterly, causing a bead of sweat to roll down Stark's neck as the amazing spiritual pressure hit him, "You see Stark," Aizen spoke in his sickly sweet voice, "Grimmjow is now far stronger then he has ever been in the past. Ichigo will not be able to defeat him."

Stark wasn't sure where Aizen got that idea. Any fool could see that Ichigo wasn't putting a lot of effort forward yet, "I'm afraid I shall have to disagree Shinigami." he replied.

Aizenslowly nodded, "I do not discount the impressive strengthof your young student, but surely you must sense the strength that Grimmjow has not yet unleashed?"

Stark's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he focused his senses on Grimmjow. It only took him a moment to realize what Aizen meant. Grimmjow's Hollow powers had appeared to be greatly weakened at first, replaced mostly by Shinigami power. He retained some of his Hollow nature, but only enough to be able to focus his reiatsu into a Cero or Sonido, as apposed to a Shinigami Kido or Shunpo. But a deeper look revealed that Grimmjow's Hollow nature was not gone, but merely enveloped by the Shinigami power, contained within the core of his body and within his Zanpakuto, but ready to be called out at a moments notice.

Aizen was right. If Grimmjow released that power, and totally fused his Hollow power with is Shinigami power, Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance.

Aizen's smile grew as he understood the realization that Stark had found, "You see Coyote Stark, it would be unwise of you to refuse. The age of the Arrancar is coming, and if you stand behind it, you will soon find that your power will not be enough to protect your family."

Stark glared at Aizen, "Are you threatening me?" he spoke in a voice that held an undertone of power.

Aizen shook his head and smiled, "Of course not, merely warning you as to what you stand to lose. And showing you what you have to gain. I can offer you protection for your family. Stand with me Stark, and I promise you that your little daughter will never need to fear any danger again."

Stark turned to Lilynette, who was trying very hard to look as small as she could while hiding behind a large boulder. Protection? The opportunity to keep her absolutely safe? He could not deny that it appealed to him. Still,

"I do not wish to disturb the bee hive of the Seireitei." He responded simply.

Aizen sighed in exasperation, "Perhaps...a wager then?" Stark raised an eyebrow in interest, and Aizen continued, "If your boy Ichigo wins, I will leave you to your purposeless lives. If Grimmjow wins, then you will be forced to realize how much stronger and more secure you will be as a member of my Espada, and you will come with me."

Stark was about to turn down his wager, when he saw a strange sort of glint in Aizen's eyes. There was something evil in there, something that would not, under any circumstances, take no for an answer. Stark realized that he was being given this opportunity to accept amiably only once. He turned his attention back to Gin, Tousen, Barragan (who looked miserable at having to play subordinate), and Harribel, and he knew that there was no way he could defeat all five of them. He noted one more thing as well. It would be much better to have this man as his ally then as his enemy. Slowly, he nodded.

Aizen smiled, "Wonderful," he whispered, and turned his attention back to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he dodged another slash by Grimmjow's blade. He had abandoned the thing when he realized that it would not cut for him (he didn't know why, it had worked with the small, black haired Shinigami back in Karakura), and his rival had quickly retrieved it. He had to admit, the sword worked well for Grimmjow. His fast, aggressive style was augmented greatly by the addition of the long blade.

Still, Ichigo was confidant that he could win. He slipped under another of Grimmjow's strikes and lashed out with his knee, hitting hard at Grimmjow's midsection. Grimmjow recoiled slightly, lurching his head forward and into Ichigo's next attack, a devastating elbow to the back of his neck. This time it was Grimmjow who fell to the ground below with a thud.

Hanging in the air, Ichigo pointed his head down, "CERO!" he called out again, aiming for the mini-crater that Grimmjow had landed in. His powerful blast slammed into Grimmjow from above like a meteor, creating an enormous explosion of sand and energy. Ichigo smirked at his victory as he waited for the dist to clear.

However when he was able to see down through the cloud of Hueco Mundo sand, he was shocked to find that Grimmjow appeared to have mostly deflected the blast, his sword raised high over his head and smoking with heat.

Ichigo smirked, "That sword of yours seems pretty useful Pussy-cat." he goaded.

Grimmjow gingerly raised to his feet, his body shaking with the effort. Obviously he had not deflected all of the blast, "Yeah!" he grinned as he called out, "I'd hate for you to miss out on that Skull-head!" The blast didn't seem to have damaged his mouth.

Ichigo dashed downward in a drop kick, ready to end this fight once and for all witha single blow empowered with an enormous amount of spiritual power.

A before he could reach his foe however, Grimmjow smirked and swung his sword in a wide arc, calling out as he did so, "GRIND, PANTERA!"

Grimmjow's spiritual pressure shot out like an atomic bomb, stopping Ichigo in his tracks as he was forced to hold himself steady to prevent himself from being flung back. When the energy settled down, Ichigo looked down at his rival and his eyes opened wide at what he saw. Grimmjow had mostly returned to his Vasto Lorde form, cat-like on two legs, long wild hair that reached down to his hips, Hollow armor that was shaped around his body like sinewy jaguar muscles, and cat legs and long pointed ears like an elf. There were a few differences however. Grimmjow still held no mask, his wild and excited face now totally bare, his eyes shining with the battle craze. His hands were humanoid, though with long dangerous claws that looked as though they could tear right through Ichigo's gut. His tail was still long and wild, though whereas he had carried it wrapped around his waist like an obi before, he now allowed it to float freely behind him, whipping out like a deadly flail.

This was the true Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the one whom Ichigo knew. The Vasto Lorde smiled as he moved in for the attack again. Ichigo used Sonido to appear behind Grimmjow and slashed his own clawed hand forward and into...empty air? Grimmjow moved faster then Ichigo had ever seen him before, appearing behind Ichigo almost as soon as Ichigo thought that he had appeared behind Grimmjow, and slammed his elbow into Ichigo's back.

Somthing of a mini-explosion shot into Ichigo'sback and he was flung from his foe with shocking force. Grimmjow dashed foreward, faster then Ichigo had been flung, and spun forward in midair, whipping his tail into Ichigo's chest and crushing him into the ground.

All this happened so quickly that Ichigo was hardly able to keep up, though he did feel the effect as he coughed up a small pool of blood at Grimmjow's feet. The crazed Arrancar looked down at Ichigo with glee and slowly nudged his foot under Ichigo's jaw before flipping him into his back.

"Give up yet Shit-head?" Grimmjow said with a smirk, "I'd hate for this to be over so soon."

Ichigo chuckled, "Not on your life," he retorted, twisting his head so that his horns were pointing directly at Grimmjow's chest, "CERO!" He called out, firing the enegry blast at near point-blank range.

Grimmjow paled as he realized that the attack was coming from too close a range to deflect. He was forced to twist out of the way and jump back to prevent himself from being blown away by Ichigo's attack.

Before the energy could dissipate, Ichigo used Sonido to appear behind Grimmjow, and he slammed his foot into Grimmjow's back to push him into the Cero beam. Finally, he pointed his finger towards the area of the Cero where Grimmjow had disappeared into and again called out, "CERO!"

The two beams crossed in midair, with Grimmjow directly in-between them. Ichigo smirked and dashed backwards, certain in his victory. There was no way that Grimmjow, even in this new form, could possibly stand after being hit with two Ceros simultaneously.

When the energy dissipated however, Ichigo could only stare in shock. There was no way. Grimmjow was beaten, burned, and bruised, certainly, but he was still standing. The Jaguar adopted a feral grin and spoke in a taunting voice, "Nice trick Ichigo, crossing the beams like that. Too bad it didn't work. Looks like I'm just too powerful for you now."

Grimmjow's grin twisted into a snarl and he tensed up his shoulders, "DESGARRON!". An intense blue energy seemed to grow out of his fingertips, bending backwards and increasing in size until they were well over 30 feet long. Ichigo prepared to move out of the way, but Grimmjow was too quick. Faster then the eye can see, Grimmjow was before him, his clawed hand shooting for Ichigo's chest.

There was a brief flash of red and it was all over. Ichigo fell to the ground, his entire body covered in slashes too deep and too numerous to count, blood clumping his hair and painting his chest.

Lilynette whimpered.

* * *

Stark slowly lowered his head and sighed. Somehow, he knew that he would lose the bet as soon as he had made it. And even if Ichigo had won, somehow he knew that Aizen would not be denied. The wolf-Hollow marched over to where Ichigo had fallen to the ground, and glanced down at him. The boy was breathing heavily, his eyes were closed, and looked like hell, but he would be fine after a bit of healing.

"You alright?" Stark asked regardless. It was a father thing.

Ichigo peeled his eyes open and, with some effort, flipped himself onto his belly, "Absolutely fine." Ichigo grunted, "Never better." as he tried to push himself up. Blood dripped onto the ground from his chest wound.

"Lay back Ichigo." Stark started, though Ichigo ignored him and continued to push himself up onto one knee. Stark sighed as he realized that Ichigo was not going to accept that. The boy could really be stubborn when he wanted to. He gently gripped Ichigo's arm near the shoulder and helped to pull him onto his feet.

Suddenly Aizen was behind Ichigo, having moved so fast that he appeared to have simply appeared out of thin air. The Shinigami smiled his twisted smile, conveying an unspoken intent to Stark. The Vasto Lorde tightened his grip on Ichigo's arm for just a moment before he realized that it was fruitless. Aizen had won. Reluctantly, he let go, turning his boy over in spite of his vigorously protesting instincts.

"Hey, what are you-?" but Ichigo's words were cut short by a large, multifaceted structure enveloped his entire body. The young Vasto Lorde shouted out in protest but no sound escaped his mouth. He turned his head to see Aizen, smirking, the little black orb seemingly fused into his hand and it's crystalline outer shell expanded to create a prism-like crystal cocoon around Ichigo.

Ichigo glared in hatred at Aizen as a strange force seemed to ripple around his body. Suddenly a blinding light shot out from his body and he felt himself changing once again.

* * *

**_Barranca_: Ichigo has rapid regeneration, and thus he doesn't have to worry so much about those kinds of things :) He healed from that little hairline crack before he even got back to Hueco Mundo.**

**_The Lord's Fallen Angel_: Yes :) of course Ichigo and Grimmjow are friends on some level, just as he and Uryuu are in the real story.**

**_BlackPANDA XD_: Razeal comes from the name Raphael, as in the reknowned artist and sculptor Raphael Santi, which I figured appropriate since (at least I read somewhere) all of the Espada are supposedly named after sculptors. And the name is pronounced "RAY-zel", though you can use "RAH-zeel" if you prefer :P**

**_Shade_: Arrencar CAN eat souls like ordinary Hollows (hence Yammi doing it in his first appearence), but they do not need to, and Ichigo does not obviously. And as I said to BlackPANDA, Razeal is named for the sculptor Raphael.**

**_Seigfried_: Holy crud...I love your reviews dude :D As I believe we talked about in our corrispondance so long ago (sorry for taking SO long to update, but my life has been very turbulent), his release call will be "Vindicate, Luna Cortante!". Indeed, Stark is ungodly powerful. Obviously he took two Visards which were once captains, before Kyoraku beat him, though I feel that if they were in Hueco Mundo the battle would have ended differently, since Hollows are much stronger there (hence why Ulquiorra seemed to be more powerful then any of the three above him). You explain what I was thinking with Barragan and Stark even better then I did, and your analysis of Harribel is spot on as well.**

**_silverspetz_: Yeah, I hate it when people overpower Ichigo as well. And don't worry, he will have a few very slight changes in appearence in his released Arrencar form. They all do, so it would not make sence if he did not.**

**_Phantasm of Chaos_: Interesting idea, but I already know what I want to do with this. Sorry :) Your idea really is good, it's just not what I'm going for.**

**_ColinatorGX_: There are plenty of other captians whom Ichigo would have a pretty good shot at, but Urahara is no ordinary Captain. I've always seen him (along with Isshin, Yoruichi, and Ryuken) as sort of Uber level Captains, at or near Yamamoto level power. That's why Ichigo at his current level was pretty much just a pushover. It's not because of anything weak about him. Urahara is just badass.**

**_Firebane5_: Urahara is my favorite character (or one of), so I worked very hard to make sure that he was right. I do thank you for your encouraging words as well. I really want to make sure that the groundwork is properly established in this story, because the backstory is almost as important as the story itself (which we are only now starting to really get into). I will indeed be using Vindicate as Ichigo's release cry. I think that it suits him, and his aspect of death. True, vengeance does sound rather "Sasuke-esque", and I don't like Sasuke very much, but I don't think of him in that way. I see him as more of a protective and kind sort of avenging angel. Dark, certainly, but totally "vindicated" (as it were) in his endless crusade to keep safe those whom he keeps safe. Sort of like, he will slaughter you if you so much as crack his baby sister's mask. Ichigo is already sort of an avenger in the ordinary story as well (look at what he did to Byakuya for Rukia's sake, and Ulquiorra for Orihime's), though a VERY different type then Sasuke. Sasuke cares only about himself and avenges only himself. Ichigo cares only about others and avenges only those whom he cares about. That is why I like Ichigo better ;)**

**_DemonBloodFeeder_: Interesting analysis, saying that Naruto/Sakura and and Ichigo/Rukia are equivalents and N/Hinata and I/Orihime are equivalents. I would totally disagree however. Hinata and Orihime are very similar characters, certainly, and Sakura does have some similarities with Rukia (although there are some major differences), however I would argue that Naruto and Ichigo are NOTHING alike. They are in fact, so different that I would say Naruto has more in common with Byakuya or Grimmjow (Actually the character in Bleach that Naruto is closest to is Renji). True, they both have dense qualities, they are both increadibly driven, born fighters, tough as nails, and absolutely confident in their abilities. Not to mention how heroic they both are. However all these things are increadibly superficial. They are aspects of the surface personalities of those characters, but they have nothing to do with what is really important, at their cores.**

**The major difference is that Naruto has constructed his world centered around himself, where as Ichigo has constructed his world centered around others (his friends and family). Naruto is a good character, but like his rival Sasuke he is essentially a selfish person. His goals are all self oriented, becoming Hokage, getting the respect of his villiage, having Sakura fall for him, ect. He certainly cares for his friends, and when he finds someone whom he sympathises with he will look out for them as well, but this is still essentially a self centered act. He lookes out for these people because he wants to, because he cares about them, and because it is important for him. However all of thse things revolve around HIM. Not the person whom he is protecting. He does it because of himself, not because of them. Now this sounds really bad for him, but it is really not, because it shows that things such as kindness and friendship are the things which are important to him. It means that he will stick with the good side no matter what. The reason for this is that his sense of justice is a part of what defines him and what makes him feel good about his life, but it does not change the fact that he is still at his core of being of self importance. He cares for people, because they are important to him, but he does not care about anything that is not important to him (many characters in Naruto are more like this actually). Think about it this way, Naruto protects others and fights for others, becuase if they are hurt, it will hurt him. He is protecting himself as much as he is everyone else. He wants to save Sasuke because it makes him upset that Sasuke has gone rogue. He wants to save Sasuke for Sakura's sake because it makes him sad when she is sad. If he didn't love Sakura so much, it wouldn't bother him that she was sad.**

**Ichigo on the other hand, has almost no selfish impulses. He does what he does because of OTHERS. He protects others for their sake, not nessicarily his. He doesn't fight for himself. He fights for his friends, and for his family, for strangers off the street (as when he ran after the girl on the bridge the day his mother died, and helped Chad out the first time he met him with those thugs), and even occasionally for his enemies (as when he stopped Nnoitra from killing Grimmjow). He has far more protective instincts then Naruto, but not nearly as much of a sense of self preservation (although Naruto seems rather cavalier with his own life, he does work very hard to protect his happiness and his world set up). Ichigo appears cold sometimes, towards those who are not his friends at least, but if anything that just makes it more impressive that he goes out of his way to help people out. Naruto protects people because they are important to HIM, because they are valuable to HIM, where as Ichigo protects people in spite of the fact that they are not important or valuable to him. He simply does it because that is what he does. He is selfless, though he does not show it. Also, Naruto loves becuase he wants to feel love, Ichigo loves simply because he loves. And so you see they are as different as night and day.**

**That is why I ship Naruto/Sakura and Ichigo/Orihime. Because Naruto and Ichigo are very different in their core characters, and therefore what they need from their beloved. Naruto can occasionally be selfish and so he needs a strong hand to smack him upside the head every now and then, whipping him into shape to make sure that he does not forget to think about others and their needs. Ichigo on the other hand, needs someone to think about and love, becasue that is what he does naturally. He needs someone who needs him and who he can look after and dote on. I cannot imagine he would be happy with Rukia, because she is too strong. She doesn't need him. Ichigo needs someone to need him, because he is naturally a protector and a carer and a lover. I can easily see Naruto being happy with Hinata (because I think that he would be happy with whomever he choses, that being the advantage of his kind of character) but I can't imagine that it would be good for his character development. Hinata isn't strong enough to keep him in line, as it were.**

**So there, you go, the reason why I ship the way I do, and a very long rant about the differences between Ichigo and Naruto...now where was I? OH YES! THE REVIEWS!**

**_die blaue Rose_: Actually, Karin will not be the "New Ichigo". No one will be as imporant to that team as Ichigo was, though the new "Leader" is Uryuu. More then anyone, the new Ichigo will be Tatsuki. Karin's story is totally her own and totally new.**

**Pandora's Crate: Actually, you have a very good idea, but I am sticking with "Vindicate, Luna Cortante!" just because I think that it is easier to understand. Also the release command is in English (at least everywhere that I have read), e.g. "Vindicate", which is then followed by the Spanish name of the actual sword. "Grind, Pantera!", "Rot, Arrogante!", "Prey, Santa Teresa!", ect.**

**Everyone else: Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews. I am more grateful then you could possibly imagine. I know that I have been very VERY late in updating this. As stated earlier, my life has been extremely turbulent lately (College, family, moving, ect.). I am still very thankful :) **


	7. Espada

Disclaimer: Do we really still need these? *Sigh*...alright...*Raises hand to the air as lightning strikes behind me and I laugh a horrible, souless laugh*...FOOLISH MORTALS! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! BUT I STILL OWN...**_YOUR SOULS!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: Espada

* * *

**

It was June 17, cold and raining in the town of Karakura. Odds were, no one would be out walking today , but even if they were he knew no one would have seen him. To the outside world he was invisible. The only people who would be able to see him were not here, not today.

He stood at the edge of the bridge...of course he knew that there were plenty of bridges in Karakura, but to him this would always be _the_ bridge. The bridge where, six years ago, his entire life changed totally and utterly. There was no use thinking about how things might have been different had it not happened. How he might never have met Stark and Lilinette, how he might even have eventually joined the wretched Shinigami rather then combating them as he did now. His fate was his own, and nothing was going to change that. He was an Arrancar, and he liked his life. He liked Grimmjow and Stark and his loudmouthed little sister, and while he may not have liked Aizen very much, he wouldn't deny that he owned everything to that man. Would he have grown up to be a normal boy? Maybe, but then maybe not. Nobody could possibly know how things 'might have been', and honestly he liked it that way.

His name was Kurosaki Ichigo, and he was the Quinto Espada.

Ichigo looked down at his reflection in the pool and, not for the first time, marveled at his new appearance. On his outside appearance, few people would ever have guessed that he was anything other then a Shinigami. His tight-fitting white coat with it's long, billowing tails looked to be the very essence of sophistication, while still looking as though it were well suited for battle. His eyes were normal looking enough, brown in color though with a hidden strength held barely at bay, just beneath the surface. His hair was of medium length, orange-blond in color, and slightly wild in nature. His Zanpakuto, an ordinary Katana shape, was strapped to his side, it's handle wrappings jet black and it's cross-guard shaped like an ordinary rectangle, one of only two things that would betray him as anything other then a human if you couldn't sense spiritual energy. The other thing which showed his true nature was the small bone fragment which adhered to the left side of his face, little more then a long, thin strip which contoured to the angle of his jaw-line. Attached to the very back of this fragment was a short, L-shaped curve which ended in a single large tooth.

Ichigo reached up to his pure white coat and opened up it's front, revealing his hollow hole, directly in the middle of his chest, right in-between his two pecs. On his left pectoral muscle, directly over where his heart should be, was a stylized number 5, signifying his rank as the 5th strongest member of the Espada. It wouldn't stay that way for long of course. He and Grimmjow were so close in strength that they were constantly switching back and forth. Every week or so they would fly out over the sands of Hueco Mundo and attack each other with everything that they had. Aizen had Szayel Aporro set up their tatoos so that they would shift beween their two numbers depending on whoever happened to win the last fight. Currently, Grimmjow had managed to best Ichigo last time, which meant that he had the right to be called the Cuarto.

As for the others, well, there as never any doubt that Stark would be the Primera, his number 1 tatooed to the back of his right hand.

Barragan had, much to Ichigo's annoyance, become the Segunda, his tatoo placed on the back of his scarred eye (Ichigo assumed that he chose this place because it insulted him to be thought of as the second strongest Espada, on top his commander being a Shinigami, and he didn't want people to be able to see it).

Tia Harribel had claimed the title of the Tercera, and she was just as provocative in her Arrancar form as she was as a hollow, wearing skimply clothes and having her number tatooed on the underside of her breast.

After that, the Sexto Espada was a new being whom Ichigo had never met before, an Adjuchas by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer, a strange little nihilistic man who had the tendency to creep Ichigo out and who had his own tatoo on the reverse side of his chest as Ichigo himself did.

The Septimo Espada was a remarkably pretty woman with green hair named Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck, more commonly referred to as "Nel". Ichigo liked Nel, and she seemed to like him. She didn't seem to have any of the more ruthless and bloodthirsty qualities that so many of the other Hollows (including his friend Grimmjow and even occasionally Stark) posessed. Because of that, Ichigo would occasionally spar with her, though their fights were usually quite short and always ended in Ichigo's favor. Her tatoo was large and placed directly over her back.

The Octavo, Noveno, and Decimo Espadas had recently been replaced. The old group, whom Ichigo had never really talked much to, but had been clearly worlds weaker then any of the Espada above them, had been named Dordoni Alessandro del Somethingoranother, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda. The new Espada however were significantly stronger, though in general Ichigo had preferred the older Espada. To his great suprise and chagrin, the new Octavo was Ichigo's old enemy Nnoitra Jiruga, just as foul and unpleasant as ever (and for some reason absolutely hateful of Nel), with his tatoo placed directly on his triangular tounge. The new Noveno Espada wasn't so bad, a calm and quiet sort of fellow named Zommari Leroux, whom Ichigo didn't know all that much about, except that he had a wicked fast Sonido for being the 9th Espada. The Decimo however was worse then Barragan and Nnoitra combined as far as Ichigo was concerned. A completely moralless and compassionless creep named Szayel Aporro Grantz, who fancied himself a scientist. Well if the average scientist were anything like this guy, Ichigo didn't want to have anything to do with them. He wasn't as strong, but he was as disturbingly creepy as Gin and as sadistic and vicious as Nnoitra.

Ichigo supposed that his new little family had it's bad eggs as well as it's good. Lilinette was happy as Stark's Fraccion (she had wanted to be Ichigo's Fraccion, but Ichigo had insisted that Stark would be better able to keep her safe from harm), Ichigo's and Grimmjow's rivalry was stronger then ever, and those whom Ichigo didn't like he could avoid easily enough.

And as he said before...he might still dislike Aizen, and he might still think that the guy was evil, but he owed him everything. Because where becoming a Vasto Lorde had failed, becoming an Arrancar had succeeded. He could now stand here in Karakura town, without any worry of ever having to possibly bring anybody to harm...without any worry of even harming the Kurosaki family. Did he still feel the draw to feed and to kill? Yes, he did, just as any human feels the draw to eat. But he wasn't a beast any longer. He could look his insticts in the eyes and say 'to hell with you'!

Ichigo grinned. Life...er...Death was good!

* * *

Uryuu jumped into the air just in time before Chad's fist hit the ground where he had been standing, leaving a small crater in the ground. He reached up to his bow and pulled the string back, an arrow ready to fire at his friend and sparring partner. Before he could release the attack, he felt a second presence behind him, and swivled in mid-air. Tatsuki was floating above him, standing in a boxing pose with both her fists raised and ready to punch, a pale glowing light around her fists.

"Take this!" Tatsuki yelled, throwing a typical one-two boxing punch. With each jab, a gust of high-pressure air shot foreward at her foe.

Uryuu fired his bow, the arrow passing straight through the air shots without either attack being effected, and again pivoted around in mid air. He felt a surge of satisfaction as he heard Tatsuki let out a hiss of pain as his arrow grazed across her shoulder. Her own attacks barely missed Uryuu, instead flying past him and slamming into Chad, who grunted as the force of the attack pushed him back, though he didn't allow his feet to leave the ground.

From the sidelines of the battle, Orihime sat smiling and cheering, "GO TATSUKI! YOU CAN DO IT!"

This day was much like any other day. Uryuu would spar with Chad and Tatsuki, Orihime would watch, and when they were finished, she would heal up their injuries. In the middle of these spars, Uryuu would commonly throw out bits and pieces of advice, but now that they all knew the basics of controling their spiritual energy, there really wasn't a lot that he could do. It was mostly just a matter of constant practice. To Orihime it was all quite fun, so long as she knew that no one was seriously trying to hurt each other. All three of her friends had made improvements, but Uryuu was still the best, and always came away with the least amount of injuries. Tatsuki was the most talented fighter, and Chad was the strongest in terms of sheer muscle, but neither of them had experience using spiritual combat as Uryuu did, and it showed.

Orihime quite enjoyed this time spent with friends. It was new to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something other then just her gaining her new powers had happened that night. She was happy now, almost all the time. But she still felt as though she was waiting for something. What that something was, she didn't really know.

Suddenly, Uryuu froze. A look of shock appeared on his face and his two sparring partners ceased their attacks as they noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked, concerned.

"I-I sense a Hollow." Uryuu responded, his voice almost pained.

Tatsuki scoffed, "Is that all? I thought that it was something dangerous. We've handled Hollows before."

Uryuu slowly shook his head, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, "You guys really need to learn how to sense spiritual energy. This isn't like any Hollow that I've ever felt before. It's power is...unreal."

Chad and Tatsuki glanced at each other, both conveying looks of apprehension, and began trying to locate this power for themselvs.

It was Orihime however, who found it first. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity wash over her. Somehow, the same force that had Uryuu terrified with fear, filled her with comfort. Something clicked in her mind as she remembered the feeling that had washed over her the day that her powers had awoken. This was the same, though on a much lighter scale. She felt a sudden urge to seek the source of this comfort out.

Without warning, she dashed off towards the source. She could hear her friends yell out in shock after her, but she didn't care. Her instincts were telling her to find where this feeling was coming from, and she was going to do it.

Back with the group, Uryuu was staring after Orihime's diminishing form in shock. He couldn't believe that Orihime would dash off in the exact same direction as this terrible power. Surely she wasn't suicidal!

"Come on! We have to go after her!" he heard Tatsuki yell, and watched her and Chad dash off in the same direction that Orihime had gone. They didn't sense the power yet, but they would soon. Even if they were unskilled at sensing reiatsu, a power this huge would make itself known soon. His body didn't want to move. Still, these people were his comrades...perhaps even his friends. That wasn't a term that he was used to using, but he knew what it meant. Against his body's shreiking protests, he wiled his legs to move after them.

* * *

Ichigo turned his face down to glance at the 4 energy sources which were heading his way. They were not Shinigami, certainly, nor Hollows, although one of them seemed similar to a Hollow. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure what they were. All four of them were dismally tiny, normally too small to bother with, but his inability to recognize them had peaked his curiousity. One of them, the closest one, seemed unusually pleasant.

He turned his head down as a small group of people appeared in his peripheral vision on the side of the road that lead up to the bridge. He didn't recognize any of the people who were coming up to him, but it was clear that they could see him. The girl with strawberry blond hair in front in particular was staring right at him, something akin to awe on her face. He usually didn't care about these things either, but she was strikingly lovely, even to him.

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He wasn't even sure if he should answer it, considering that he had no idea who this person was.

Before he had a chance to respond however, the other three tiny powers caught up to the girl, "Orihime! Get away from there!" an annoying, slightly nasily voice called out, and a small bolt of energy shot towards him. The power was so pathetic that he didn't even feel the need to dodge or deflect the attack, simply allowing it to glance off of his face, his hierro not even scratched.

A remarkably large mexican man, not quite as tall as Nnoitra but far bulkier, dashed up to the girl that they had called Orihime and grabbed her by her waist, slinging her over his shoulder and retreating.

"Wait a minute Sado-kun!" she called out, indignantly, "I wanted to talk to him!"

The large man spoke in a remarkably calm voice for someone his size, "Please Orihime. I can sense him now, and Uryuu is quite right. He is clearly dangerous."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He was only dangerous to people who had a reason to fear him, "Who are you people?" He asked, "You're not Shinigami, so why are you bothering me?"

The pencil-thin man with the dark hair spoke up, "I am Ishida Uryuu, the last of the Quincy, and we are the protectors of Karakura town. You're reiatsu is like that of a Hollow, but you don't look like a Hollow. What are you?"

Ichigo grinned his feral grin, "Wouldn't you like to know." he shrugged, "A Quincy huh? I thought that they were all wiped out by those bastard Shinigami?"

Ishida's eyes narrowed, "You thought wrong." he said, his fingers clearly itching to fire the large bow made of energy which he held in his left hand.

Ichigo, in contrast, rolled his eyes, "Obviously. You did just say that you were the last of them. So what are you doing here?"

Ishida responded by raising his bow, pointing it directly at Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo raised his eyebrow, "You gotta be kidding me. If you want to fight me, fine, but come back when you're good strong enough to not get creamed."

The Quincy was clearly angry now, but he was also clearly terrified. Ichigo could see the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, could hear his heart beating violently in fear, could even smell the terror on him like he had been bathing in it just a moment ago. All things considered, Ichigo was impressed that the Quincy was able to stand so calmly, with a look of such determination on his face. All that was left to be seen was which would win out over the other, his fear or his determination.

Ichigo didn't know Ishida very well. The Quincy took only a moments diliberation before he jumped up, catapaulting himself into the air until he was hovering directly above Ichigo, "It doesn't matter how strong you are Hollow! I am the protector of Karakura town, and my Quincy pride will not allow me to run away!" and be began firing more arrows at Ichigo, one after another as fast as his fingers could move.

Chad and Tatsuki looked on in awe. They had never seen Uryuu go all out before with such abandon. His speed was impressive, and each arrow seemed to be stronger then the last. The arrows were hitting not only Ichigo, but the pavement all around him, causing small explosions of dust that obscured their vision. But they couldn't believe that anything could take that kind of onslaught. Most Hollows fell after just one arrow.

After firing at least 100 arrows, Ishida seemed to let go of his hold on the air and gently continued on the path of his original arc, landing a few feel behind Ichigo before swivling on his heel and firing a final arrow into the dust cloud.

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Tatsuki and Chad stared, their eyes wide with anticipation. Orihime looked on with worry and apprehension. Uryuu's face was unreadable. They all watched as the dust slowly began to dissipate and settle.

Suddenly, Uryuu's eyes opened wide in shock. He fell to his knees and clutched his gut with one hand, steadying himself with his other on the ground and hacking up a splot of blood on the paved road. Ichigo seemed to faze into existance a fraction of a moment later, standing behind Uryuu, the tips of his right-hand fingers covered in blood. No one could even tell what he had done, except that he had, so fast that they hadn't even seen it, attacked Uryuu and then appeared behind him. He appeard to be uninjured

Chad charged first, his armored right arm charging up one of his enormous power strikes. Ichigo waited lazily and, a moment before Chad reached him, shot his hand out to grab onto his foe's fist. The energy contained in the large boy's arm exploded outward, making Ichigo's coat whip about as though in a heavy wind, but left the Hollow himself unharmed. The next thing that Chad knew, Ichigo's knee had been violently introduced to his own kidney, and he fell to the ground, his teeth clenched in pain.

Tatsuki tried next, hoping that her own ramarkable speed would give her an edge. She activated her wind powers, causing blade-like whirlwinds to engulf her hands and feet, and a ribbon-like stream of wind to roll over her eyes, strangely sharpening her vision. Knowing that she would never get anywhere playing defensively, she went on the attack, her martial arts training serving her well as she punched and kicked with expert precision.

Ichigo grinned as he shifted his body around each of her strikes effortlessly, "Hey, you're actually pretty good, as far as combat skills go." his grin shifted almost imperceptively into a smirk as he deflected one of her punches and, with blinding speed, struck at her tricep with the back of his hand. Tatsuki bit her lip and clutched at her now throbbing arm with her remaining hand. Ichigo didn't waist any time sending her a strike to her jaw, sending her flying up a few feet before falling back down.

Ichigo grinned as he stood over her, "You seem to be pretty well into hand-to-hand combat, female." he said with a smirk, "You're pretty decent at it too." Tatsuki glared at him, his patronization simply enraging her more, "So here's a little tip I learned from my dear old dad," Ichigo continued, "Attack your opponent's attacking arm or leg. It's usually the worst defended part, and it can do wonders for disabling your enemy."

Without any warning Tatsuki swung her leg up at him, sending the swirling blade of wind flying from her foot and into his face. The blow didn't even cause him to flinch, though he did look annoyed. Slowly he raised his hand up to his face and began rubbing his eye with his thumb.

"You got dust in my eye." he said, and he gritted his teeth and snarled, "You really need to learn when to quit." he raised his foot as though to stop it into her gut. Tatsuki felt a shiver of fear roll down her spine, though she refused to show it on her face.

"Please stop Hollow-san." a pleasant voice said, and Tatsuki was surprised to see Orihime, standing resolutely between the attacking Hollow and herself. She was so close to the Hollow that she could have leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Orihime, run!" she yelled desperately, "This guy will tear you apart!"

Orihime simply shook her head and smiled, "No he won't...he isn't like that." Tatsuki stared at her friend as though she had lost her mind.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "How would you know what I'm like?" he asked

Orihime shrugged, "I'm not sure...I just do."

Ichigo looked confused for a moment, but then he simply rolled his eyes and placed his foot gently back on the ground, "They said your name is Orihime, right?" he asked.

The girl nodded, her smile seeming to grow even larger then before, "Yes, I am Ino'ue Orihime.

The Hollow smirked and wordlessly turned away from her and began walking away. Orihime looked confused at his retreating figure. After he had walked a few feet, he stopped, "Well Orihime..." he paused for a moment, before vanishing with a strange sound like static noise. A fraction of a second later, he was in front of her, his sword drawn and placed at her temple, "You really shouldn't trust me so much."

Orihime didn't flinch, recoil, or give any indication that she even noticed the deadly piece of metal which was placed against her head, "You won't hurt me." she spoke knowingly, and she placed a single hand on his sword.

"Get away from Orihime, you monster!"

Uryuu had risen back to his feet. A remarkable accomplishment considering the thin, but deep hole in his gut. For a human, which is essentially what Quincy are, he shouldn't be able to have forced himself up. A thin line of blood rolled down the corner of his mouth and even more leaked from the injury which Ichigo had given him. His bow was pointed directly at Ichigo's head, but with Orihime directly behind Ichigo in the path of the arrow, he dared not fire it.

Ichigo calmly walked up to the Quincy, his face frowning now as he saw Ishida's hands which were shaking with the effort of trying to keep his bow strung. Ichigo continued to walk until his forehead was less then half a foot away from the tip of Ishida's arrow. Ishida didn't mean to, not yet, but his hand was weak and he let his arrow slip out of his hand. The glowing blue bolt shot towards Ichigo's head, but never reached him. Ichigo's free hand shot up faster then the eye could follow and caught the arrow between two fingers. After a moment he snapped the bolt as easily as if it had been a toothpick and continued walking.

Ishida tried to take a step back, but his legs gave out on him and he fell to one knee, clutching in pain at his wound.

Ichigo continued to frown, "You really should have known not to attack me. You must have realized that I was completely out of your league." He smirked and took few more steps, passing Uryuu by without so much as a glance, "If you want a rematch...get stronger first. I'll be waiting."

He swung his arm lazily and the garganta appeared in midair before him. He stepped into it and waved his hand again, causing the gaping maw in the air to close up behind him. A moment before it dissapeared completely, the Hollow boy thought of something and turned back, "By the way, my name is Ichigo." and he was gone.

Orihime stared for a moment at the place in the air where he had vanished, her mind contemplating everything that had happened. She then remembered Uryuu laying on the ground, injured, and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright, Ishida-kun?" she asked, her voice laced with worry, "Please don't move for a moment, _'Soten Kisshun, I Reject!'_" Her hairpins began glowing and transformed into two of her fairy helpers, Shun'o and Ayame, who formed into a small elliptical energy field over Uryuu's wound. The damage immediately began healing.

Chad and Tatsuki, both of whom were now back on their feet, walked over to Orihime. Tatsuki placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Orihime, why did you run off like that?"

Orihime smiled sheepishly, "I don't know...I just felt it. It felt so comforting to me."

Tatsuki glanced at Chad and they exchanged a look of worry. Before they could say anything however, Uryuu rose to his feet, Orihime's healing powers having mostly revived him, though his movements were still labored. He began to walk down the street, still clutching his chest in pain.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime called out in shock, "You shouldn't be moving so soon!"

Uryuu ignored her, "He'll be coming back." the Quincy spoke, his voice full of anger at the world and himself, "That hollow will be coming back, I can tell. When he does, we need to be ready. No more half-hearted training to make incrimental improvements. We need to push ourselves to our limits...I need to push myself to my limits."

Chad nodded and stood, "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

Uryuu grimaced, "I want you three...to go talk to this shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara, so as that he can train you all properly. I will be training alone."

Tatsuki looked astounded, "What do you mean, 'training alone'?" she asked, "You're just going to ditch us!"

Uryuu turned his head slightly back to look at the girl, his face set in a look of stony determination, "What I shall be doing is personal...and while I'm doing it, I can't do anything for you three."

And with that, the pround young Quincy turned back and began walking down the street through the rain.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara smiled knowingly and mischeviously as he watched everything that had transpired from a nearby rooftop, his own spiritual pressure carefully concealed. Kurosaki Ichigo was certainly the most interesting being that he had ever met. His careful analysis of the boy's reiatsu had shown him some remarkable results. It was that of a Hollow, definately, in fact it was an extremely potent and concentrated form of Hollow reiatsu, even for a Vasto Lorde, though rather turbulent in nature. However there was another, more surprising form of reiatsu which was underlining that.

It is important to note that reiatsu never actually leaves a being totally. It can change form, be overrun by a different kind of reiatsu, even be mostly replaced by certain types of transformations, but it never went away entirely. As such, even the oldest and strongest Hollows still had some form of human spiritual pressure within them, even if it was such a tiny amount that it took an advanced tool of Urahara's own making to find it.

Urahara had expected to find some human siritual pressure component within Ichigo's reiatsu, but not nearly as much as he had, and certainly not Shinigami as well. But that was exactly what he had found. Over 1 in 2000 parts of Ichigo's reiatsu was human, and nearly 1 in 4500 was actually Shinigami spiritual energy. This was increadible when you considered that most Hollows had about 1 in 100,000 parts human spiritual power, and absolutely no Shinigami power whatsoever. There was only one possible explination. He already contained both an unnaturally high concentration of human reiatsu when he was alive, easily explaining why he was able to see spirits even when he was a living child, as well as a certain amount of Shinigami power, which could only concievably come from his father.

The problem with this theory was that Kurosaki Isshin was not the first Shinigami to forsake his own duties and claim a life on earth. None of the past children of these people had anything unique about them other then a uniquely strong spiritual pressure for a living human. What made Ichigo different had to be that he had not only a special father, but a special mother as well. Somehow, being the child of both a Shinigami captain and an Arrancar, allowed him to develop portions of both types of reiatsu. He had confirmed this by taking a sample of both Karin's and Yuzu's reiatsu. Both had confirmed the same thing.

Urahara smiled sagely as he watched his four protoge's down below, young Uryuu Ishida walking away from the others, his walk filled with determination. Urahara knew what he was going to do, and he wasn't about to stop the boy. It was dangeorus, true, but it was what Uryuu needed.

And as for the girl...yes...that was certainly an interesting case. Somehow, she was immune to Kurosaki's crushing and destructive reiatsu. Actually, she was more then immune to it, she seemed to be drawn in to it like a magnet, or more accurately like it was some sort of powerful pheramone. Urahara was immensely curious as to what exactly was the cause of this phenomenon, the likes of which he had never encountered before.

They would come to his shop, and he wouldn't turn them away. Something was brewing, and though he couldn't be sure exactly what, he knew that they needed to be ready. He supposed he might call in a favor from Yoruichi for one of them. She might be happy with that, or she might not be, but she would do it either way. It would be good for her. Tatsuki would be a good choice for that. They were not dissimilar in character, and Tatsuki's specific abilities would probably mesh well with Yoruichi's teachings. Sado would be more difficult. He supposed that he could train the boy personally, though he honestly wasn't sure that he would be the best mentor for the boy.

As for Orihime...she would be kept a very close watch on.

* * *

Ichigo walked back through Las Noches as a pace slightly faster then strictly necessary. A moderately powerful force was following him, and he knew exactly who it was. And quite honestly, he wasn't in much of a mood to put up with Nnoitra's antics at the moment.

"Kurosaki." he heard the worlds biggest ass call out to him from a few feet behind. He heard the guy well enough, but decided to pretend that he didn't. "KUROSAKI!" Nnoitra now yelled at him.

Ichigo sighed and turned back, crossing his arms over his chest, "What is it Nnoitra?"

The taller Espada looked annoyed to say the least, "Lord Aizen has called a meeting. He said that we're all supposed to attend. Seems like some important shit is about to go down. I was supposed to gather everyone up..." Nnoitra looked as though he was angry to have been reduced to a mere messenger man.

Ichigo nodded, relieved that Nnoitra wasn't trying to pick a fight again, "Fine, I'll be there in a moment."

Nnoitra nodded and started to turn away, "Oh, go fetch Nelliel for me, will ya? I'd rather not bother with that b**** outside of combat."

Ichigo glared at Nnoitra's crude words, but he nodded his consent. Nnoitra scoffed and sneered at him, before turning away. Ichigo turned towards Nel's own palace within Las Noches. A moment before Nnoitra was out of range, Ichigo thought that he felt something very much like killing intent, but he brushed it off as his imagination and continued on.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the Nel's own personal palace, searching for the girlish Espada. He sensed a pair of weaker spiritual pressures ahead of him, just behind a nearby L turn. Ichigo passed it by and saw two familliar figures.

"Lord Ichigo!" Peshe exclaimed, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Yeah! How are ya?" Dondochakka added in.

Ichigo smiled at Nel's two Fraccion, "Hey guys, I need to find Nel, if you know where she is. Aizen is having a meeting of the Espada."

Peshe nodded, "Of course. Master Nel will be thrilled to see you. Right this way."

Ichigo followed the two Fraccion, Dondochakka asking him question after annoying question, Peshe apparently thrilled to be bringing someone whom Nel was fond of to her. They we'ren't the strongest, or exactly the smartest guys in Las Noches, but they were absolutely loyal, friendly, and meant well, so Ichigo liked them well enough. After a few moments, Ichigo sensed a pulse of Spiritual energy, significantly stronger then Nnoitra's, though nowhere near as intrinsically repulsive.

A moment after that, a second power, stronger still, entered his sensing range directly next to the first. This one was extremely familliar to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, confused, "What's he doing here?"

Peshe looked confused as well, and somewhat annoyed, "Lord Grimmjow? I was unaware. Master Nel will not be happy."

That was an understatement. Ichigo didn't know why, but Nel seriously didn't like Grimmjow, almost as much as she didn't like Nnoitra, "I'd better run ahead and make sure they aren't fighting," he said, "Thanks for taking me this far." and he dashed off as Peshe stated that he was happy to do so.

Ichigo heard his two fellow Espada before he saw them, "You are a beast, not a warrior! How dare you try to lecture me on what true strength is!"

"Watch who you're calling a warrior, woman! Don't forget which number it is that you have on your back!"

"You may have more power then me...but you will never understand what true strength is."

Ichgo reached a clearing and saw the two familliar figures of Grimmjow and Nel stading a few feet away from each other, Grimmjow with his hands clenched into clawed fists, Nel with her arms crossed over her chest. Both were looking at the other with something along the lines of contempt.

Ichigo called out to them, "HEY! What the heck is going on around here!"

Nel turned to look at Ichigo in surprise, and her expression immediately transformed from anger to sheer joy, "ICHIGO!" She called out, dashing at him and wrapping him in a tight, almost painful hug, "It's so good to see you!"

Grimmjow, by contrast, actually looked upset about something...his eyes were narrowed in mistrust as Ichigo tried to pry Nel off of himself, "What the hell are you doing here, Ichigo?" the panther Espada asked.

Ichigo shrugged, "That bug, Nnoitra, told me that Aizen has called a meeting of the Espada. He asked me to go get Nel."

Grimmjow scowled, "Why would he tell you that? I already volunteered to go get Nel. He knew that."

Ichigo shrugged, "Why does he do anything? He's an ass who just likes messing with people." Although in spite of what he said, Ichigo too felt that it was odd.

Ichigo suddenly realized that Grimmjow was still glaring at him as though he didn't trust him.

"Are you angry with me Grimmjow?" he asked, confused. He couldn't see what Grimmjow would be angry about. Sure he seemed to have been having a fight with Nel, but Grimmjow loved a good fight. Usually it just put him into a better mood.

Grimmjow simply scoffed, "Don't be stupid!" he growled, "I'm always mad at someone. Let's go." And the Quarto Espada began walking away, in the general direction of Aizen's central tower.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Nel, who simply crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Grimmjow's receeding form, "Don't try to understand him Ichigo. The chaotic actions of a beast are not something which civilized people can understand."

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow screamed, suddenly and unexpectedly, "CERO!"

Ichigo's hand shot instictively towards his sword, but Grimmjow hadn't aimed his blast at either himself or Nel. Rather, a large cone of blue-ish white energy flew towards a random structure, quickly rendering it to dust.

Before anyone could react, Grimmjow's Sonido had moved him up within a few inches of Nel's face, _"What gives you the right to judge me?"_ he seethed, his hands forming into claws, but held slightly behind himself, as though he were trying very hard to refrain from strangling her, _"Nothing! Maybe I am a beast, but that doesn't give you any right to judge me!"_

To her credit, Nel didn't budge an inch, simply continuing to glare at Grimmjow, "When this meeting is over," she said, "You're going to fix the damage that you just did."

Grimmjow growled and snarled like a jungle cat for a moment, but then quieted down, "Yeah, fine." he said, and turned back around. He took a few steps and turned to look at Ichigo again, "Like I said, let's go."

* * *

Ichigo sat down at one of the two remaining empty seats at the oval table, after Nel and Grimmjow had taken their own. Most of the rest of the Espada were already here, not that this surprised him, considering how much time his two fellow Espada's argument had taken. Only Stark hadn't arrived yet, which surprised Ichigo even less, lazy as he knew that his adopted father could be.

Ichigo looked over the dark room impatiently. Waiting had never suited him well, and he was currently drumming his fingers on the marble table in front of him. Aizen or not, this was boring as heck.

A large door opened in the back of the room, a silhoette in the doorway obscured by the large differnce in light between this room and the next. Ichigo almost scoffed. For a guy who seemed to have no fear or need for humanity, Aizen sure liked to make an entrance.

"Good evening my Espada," Aizen spoke, "How are you all today?"

The responce to this, Ichigo noted, was varied. Ichigo himself didn't so much as move, Grimmjow and Barragan simply glared even harder then they had been, while Nnoitra clenched his teeth, Ulquiorra gave a slight nod but otherwise remained expressionless, Halibel, Nel, Zommari, and Szayel Apporo were the only ones who politely responded that they were well.

"Excellent. I notice that we seem to be one short." Aizen turned and directly addressed Ichigo, "Do you know where Stark is?" he asked.

Ichigo shrugged, "Havn't seen him today. But knowing him he'll probably get here in his own sweet time."

Ichigo noticed Halibel glare at him, as though to say that he shouldn't be speaking with Lord Aizen in such a familliar manner. Ichigo shrugged as if to reply 'what do you care?'.

Aizen waved his hand dismissedly, "No matter," he stated, "I'm sure that someone else can inform him after the meeting."

"No need Lord Aizen, I am here."

Everyone present turned to view Coyote Stark as he slowly approached the table from the entrance opposite the one Aizen had entered from, his trademark bored look plastered across his face. The Primera Espada took a few steps into the room and gently sat down at the only available seat next to Ichigo and placed his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers. Ichigo smiled at him and he gave a brief smile back before focusing on their Shinigami master.

Aizen smiled pleasantly at Stark as well, "I am glad that you could join us Stark." he said as he nodded. Ichigo smirked. If anyone else, even Ulquiorra or Halibel, showed up late, they would be in very big trouble.

"I am sure that you are all wondering what I have called you all here for today." There was a round of general consensus at this statement by the Espada before Aizen continued, "I am happy to inform you that the object of our desire, the Hogyoku, has been descovered."

The reaction, again, was varied, ranging amongst the group from excitement to indifference. Grimmjow was the one who spoke up first however, "Yeah? And what does that mean for us?"

Aizen didn't move his head, but his eyes flicked over to Grimmjow as he replied, "It means, Grimmjow Jagerjaques, that we will soon have the means to build up an army great enough to wage war on Soul Society. You will have your battle soon enough."

Grimmjow grinned, but Ichigo wasn't so sure, "You said that you know where it is," Ichigo noted, "Not that you know how to get it. So where is it?"

Aizen smiled his evil smile, "In a place that you should be quite familliar with, Kurosaki Ichigo, which is precicely why I am tasking you with retrieving it. The Hogyoku is currently in Karakura town."

Ichigo felt for a moment as though he had stopped breathing.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Chyseilas: Uryuu having a crush on Orihime? I didn't mean to imply that. He's just a gentleman by nature, and cannot stop himself from helping people who are in need of it, especially girls. Doesn't mean that he has a crush on her.**

**Firebane5: I am aware that sometimes my writing is not totally polished. I am making strides to fix that. Razeal's arm is sort of like the T-1000 from Terminator 2, in that it can shape itself into any shape or form imaginable. However it is just his arm, and not the rest of him. He does have an advantage over the T-1000 in that he can also charge his arm with spiritual power, thus allowing him to form cannons, turn small pieces of it into a super powerful explosion, or energize his blade like so that it can cut through almost anything. And don't worry, Ichigo's form will change, but not too significantly :)**

**Tia'RaHu: Thanks for the input. No, Ulquiorra will not be staying at the rank of the 4th Espada. Grimmjow's jump from Adjuchas to Vasto Lorde has made him significantly more powerful then any Adjuchas Arrancar, which is what Ulquiorra is (at least in my story). However, that doesn't mean that Ulquiorra can't hold his own. He is still the strongest of all the Adjuchas, and eventually does graduate to a Vasto Lorde form (his second released form). Also, just because Ichigo is a bit stronger then him, doesn't at all mean that he isn't a danger and a threat. Don't forget that the then Octova Espada was able to trick the then Tercera Espada to break her power and get her thrown out of Las Noches ;)**

**Livin'A-Chain: Really? I always thought that Aizen was his given name. Darn Japanese style messing me up ,'( I still aren't totally sure about which one of Zaraki's names is his first.**

**silverspetz: Hey silver :D, I'mma back...again...huh, a beautiful bastard? Never been called that before. I like it! Yeah, Stark was totally OOC in the flashback, but that was exactly the point, to help explain why he is the way that he is now. As for the Karakura group, I think that I have given a bit of a teaser here as to what they are going to be like when they finally storm Seireitei. Ichigo doesn't really like or dislike them at this point, though he is curious about them.**

**As for how Stark and Ichigo will feel about Aizen...Ichigo still knows how evil he is and still hates him for it (Hollows can just sense those things, you know), but he also feels that he owes Aizen his life for what he did for him. Without Aizen, Ichigo would still be a monster, and so Ichigo is indebted to him in a way that, at least for now, he feels that he will never betray Aizen. Stark is still wary of Aizen, and doesn't think as highly of him as he did in the cannon story (because in this version, he already had a family and thus Aizen didn't give him so much), but Stark is also increadibly intelligent (like a genius of common sense I suppose you could say) and is willing to stay with Aizen for now.**

**Doubleblade Miriko: Thanks a lot. Your analysis of everything that I have done is spot on. Urahara, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Stark, they all have their parts to play, not to mention Isshin, Orihime, Aizen, Nelliel, Uryuu, Chad, and Tatsuki. Yeah, honestly I don't think that it was ever confirmed what any of the Espada were outside of Aaroniero who was a Gillian, and Grimmjow who was an Adjuchas. But I've always figured that Stark, Barragan, and Halibel were Vasto Lorde, while everyone beneath them (not counting Aaroniero) were Adjuchas. All this is true in my story as well, except that Grimmjow was driven to greater power due to his rivalry with Ichigo and became a Vasto Lorde as well.**

**BTW, I read on your profile that you placed my story onto your list of "legendary" stories...and I must say that I couldn't possibly be more flattered. Thanks a lot :)**

**Somerlia: Thanks a bunch, and you don't have to worry. Orihime will have a major role in this story, and she will very much fall in love with Ichigo all over again. Ichigo is still himself in regards to this, but being a Hollow, he is much more in tune with his instincts and so probably will react to her adoration much sooner. But don't expect him to be all lovey-dovey either. That's not Ichigo, really XD.**

**Everyone else: Thank you all so much :D I hope that you all realize just how much I appreciate the kind words. I love writing, but more then that, I love giving people a piece of literary art which they can enjoy.**


	8. The Snow Girl's Requiem

Darth Disclaimer: No Luke...I DON'T own Bleach.

Luke: No...that's not true...that IMPOSSIBLE!

Darth Disclaimer: Search your feelings. You know it to be true.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Snow Girl's Requiem**_

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what to do. It had been nearly a month now, since Aizen had given him the details of his mission, and the timeline of when it was to be done. The date was coming up...tonight in fact. Tonight...that Shinigami girl would be as good as dead. Not that he particularly had any probelm with killing the Shinigami, because he didn't, it was just the method that irked him. She would die because she would be accused of something that she did not do. Punished for merely existing, rather then because of a true crime. Wasn't that what _they_ did to Hollows? When she died, he wanted her to pay for her crimes. This was a cop-out, in Ichigo's opinion.

On the other hand, dead is dead, and they needed this to happen for the sake of their mission. The ends justified the means. Ichigo would live with it.

* * *

Yoruichi was a patient woman, truthfully she was. She understood that most people in this world were neither as powerful, nor as intelligent as her. She enjoyed her new, reletively tranquil lifestyle, seeing the world through a feline's eyes, occasionally visiting her close friend Urahara for tea or simply discussions, taking down a hollow now and then just to keep herself from getting too rusty, it was a good life.

But there were times when she just felt like she wanted to pull her hair out.

This girl, Tatsuki, was simply NOT gaining any more strength, no matter what she did. The girl clearly had fighting skills. She clearly had the drive to succeed. In those respects she was improving daily. But her raw power...her spiritual pressure...it wasn't even blipping.

It had been almost a full month now, since Urahara had come to her with the request of teaching the girl. She had agreed, of course, as she would for almost anything that Urahara requested of her, although he refused to give her a straight answer as to why she had to do this. All that he had told her was that it was vitally important that the girl be capable of competing with Vice-Captain level foes as soon as possible. He would give her no deadline or any other information, only that it was urgent and needed to be done as fast as possible.

When Kisuke Urahara had that worried look on his face, she knew to take it seriously.

"PUSH HARDER!" she yelled out as the athletic girl continued to try and fight against the whirlwind that she was currently engulfed in.

"I'M TRYING!" Tatsuki called back as she held her open hands in the opposite direction of the wind, trying in vain to throw enough power into her blasts to at least stop the whirling air for a brief moment. The wind was billowing so strongly that they could hardly hear each other, even if they yelled at the top of their lungs.

Yoruichi sighed and turned her head away. Part of her wondered if a human, even one as special as this girl, could ever truly generate the kind of power that she would need. That was another thing that Urahara refused to give her a straight answer about, what exactly the girl was and where her powers came from. She did however know what the girl's powers appeared to be. The girl could wrap a small cyclone of wind around her hands or feet, increasing the strength of her blows, as well as greatly enhancing her hand and foot speed. She also could create a current of wind that flew across her eyes which somehow improved her vision, allowing her to take in much more data from her eyes at any one time, as well as slightly slowing down the happennings of the world around her, or perhaps speeding up her own perception (which Yoruichi couldn't tell). Finally, she could fling the cyclones which she created around her hands and feet in the form of small air blasts, though these were increadibly weak at the moment and had the problem of momentarilly slowing down her speed until she generated a new cyclone.

All in all, it was rather underwhelming, but Urahara insisted that there was more to her. Hidden skills which she could access with enough training. Yoruichi had seen no signs of anything of the sort yet, but Urahara had not once led her astray. She had to trust him.

"STOP TRYING!" the dark-skinned woman finally yelled at her charge, after a moment of thought, "STOP TRYING AND JUST MAKE YOURSELF DO IT!"

Tatsuki looked angry, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YODA? IF I CAN'T DO IT THEN I CAN'T DO IT! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH YET!"

Yoruichi glared for a breif moment at these words. She said nothing, but vanished into the air, immediately reappearing in front of Tatsuki and slamming her knee into the younger girl's abdomen. Tatsuki's concentration immediately broke and she stumbled back as the whirlwind began pushed back harder then ever against her. Impressively, she was able to find her footing before she fell over, but was given no repreive as Yoruichi landed a punch on her side, underneath her arm, and then another blow to the crook of her neck.

Tatsuki tried to fight back, but with the heavy wind pushing against her, she couldn't even yell out in pain lest she be suffocated.

"TALK LIKE THAT," Yourichi yelled at her, not letting up her pummling for a moment, "AND YOU WILL NEVER BE STRONG ENOUGH! YOUR FRIENDS ARE COUNTING ON YOU! MAKE YOURSELF STRONG ENOUGH TO DO IT NOW!"

Tatsuki stopped trying to push the wind back, devoting all of her efforts to blocking her teacher's blows, but it was for naught. At the speed Yoruichi was moving at, she might as well be trying to deflect a swarm of bees with a wooden club.

"Don't pay any attention to my attacks." Yoruichi spoke, her voice softer now, and almost imperceptable in the heavy wind, "I'm not striking you with enough force to really harm you. Let my blows land, and ignore them. Ignore the stinging pain, and focus everything that you have into pushing back against the wind. Force yourself to cut out everything else except for the job at hand."

Tatsuki wasn't usually one to take orders well, but at this point there really wasn't much else that she could do, and so she allowed her eyes to close. Yoruichi's hits coninued to land, at the rate of what felt like it had to be hundreds of blows per minute, and Tatsuki attempted to ignore them as best she could, focusing only on the wind, and using her powers to force it back.

It was surprising how easy it was, really, to drown out the stinging blows from her sensei. They truly weren't that painful, just extremely annoying. Tatsuki tried to pay as much attention as she could to the wind, whirling rapidly and without any let up. It whipped her hair about wildly and stung her eyes.

She tried to use the energy which fueled her powers to push against the wind, gently at first but continually building more pressure. It would have been easier if her sensei would just stop striking her! But no...she couldn't think about that. She would never get anywhere if she kept thinking about that. She continued to focus totally on the wind and only the wind. It was cold, aggresive, powerful, and unrelenting. Yoruichi's attacks were moving to the back of her mind.

She pushed harder against the wind. She could hardly feel Yoruichi's strikes at all anymore. She pushed harder. Still nothing. She pushed harder still, but the wind absolutely refused to let up. This was wrong. The wind was her power, and she was supposed to control it.

"Stop it." Tatsuki whispered, so quietly that you couldn't even hear it over the spinning air around her.

"Stop it." She spoke again, slightly louder.

"Stop it!" Now with some force behind her voice.

"STOP IT!" There was a quiver of power in her tone and the wind seemed to falter for only a split moment. But Tatsuki had had enough.

_**"LISTEN TO ME!"**_

And all of a sudden, it stopped. The air stood still, Tatsuki's dishevelled hair falling around her eyes. An aura of power radiated off of her. Somewhat frail, and more then a little untrained, but certainly present.

Tatsuki glanced around her, stunned. Somehow, she had done it. She had completely beaten back the wind, bending it to her control.

It took her a moment to realize that Yoruichi was not in front of her anymore, and no more light strikes were being landed on her. She glanced around the training area that the cat-woman had set out for them, and saw her sensei sitting, cross-legged, on a small mat, sipping what looked like tea out of a small cup.

Yoruichi smirked and glanced upwards, "You see?" she stated, "You can do it."

* * *

Chad's chest heaved and his right arm burned with a pain that, while a moment ago had been stronger then any he had ever experienced before, now was merely a dull ache. Orihime stared down at her companion's arm with something akin to distress as she used her healing energies to attempt to reattach his hand to the stump that was now his arm.

"Now, now Yasutora!" the joyous voice of Kisuke Urahara spoke, "I did tell you that I wasn't going to be holding back, so you really should have been more careful then that!"

Orihime placed her hands on her hips and glared at Urahara in a dissaproving manner, "You should apologize to Chad! That was very mean of you to do, to hurt him like that!"

Urahara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well now, come one Orihime, you know I don't like to hurt people. But hey, think about it this way! This means that you get to practice your powers as well!"

Orihime's expression changed from reprimanding to insecure in a moment, "I...I don't know. I've healed up cuts and bruises before, and even did a bit to help Ishida when he was injured in the fight with Ichigo-san, but this...this is so much harder."

"Inoue?" a burly voice from beneath them spoke, "I don't want to pressure you, but I would appreciate it if you would try to reattach my hand. I'm no good to the team if I can't throw a punch."

The red-haired princess dropped to her knees, a wave of unease flowing through her stomach at the sight of her friend's bloody stump, "Yes, of course Chad." she murmered, "I'll try harder."

Urahara placed his hand on her shoulder and for a moment his goofy demeanor changed into one of serenity as he watched the young girl redouble her efforts in vain, "Don't worry Orihime. I have complete faith in you. I know that you can do this."

Unseen to anyone, the shop-keeper reached into a fold in his jacket and retrieved a small onyx vial. The same vial whic he had used to procure a sample of Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow energy. Smiling his knowing smile, he released the cork which held the contents in place.

Inoue Orihime's eyes opened wide in shock as a wave of inner strength rolled through her, and suddenly, without warning, the elliptical energy field which covered Chad's arm flashed as bright as a sun, bliding both the healer and patient for a brief moment. When the light died down, and their vision had returned to them, the two teens glanced down and saw that Chad's hand had been completely reattached, without even a scar or any remnant of blood to show where an injury had been.

The large mexican boy slowly rose to his feet and stared at his wrist in a bewildered fashion. After standing stunned for a moment, he fell forward, catching himself with his reattached hand and did a set of 10 one-armed push-ups.

"That was increadible Orihime. I am forever in your debt."

The young girl was just as stunned as her patient, "Don't...um...don't mention it. I'm glad to help."

Urahara placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "There, see. I told you that you could do it." He jestured to an area somewhere behind his underground training area, "Come with me for a moment, I have something that I would like to talk to you about."

Orihime nodded, "Yes, alright."

* * *

Urahara Kisuke had brought the young girl to a room that was unlike anything that she had ever seen before. In every corner there were gadgets and gizmos, the purpose of which she couldn't begin to guess at. Although...that one in the corner just had to be an automated, fire-breathing battletron. She knew this to be true because it looked like nothing of the sort, and no-one would ever make such a make it look like what it was. Although she supposed that by this logic, anything in this room could be an automated, fire-breathing battletron.

The firey-haired girl glanced at Urahara who was looking over a large beaker, the kind of which that you would expect to see in a laboratory.

"What was it that you wanted me for?" Orihime asked.

Urahara smiled, "Do you know anything about the nature of reiatsu, Orihime?"

"Ummm...no, not really."

The shopkeeper nods, "Well, it is an energy of course, given out by all things that have spirits or souls. In things that are alive, of course, this energy is usually contained by the physical body, but if your spiritual pressure is strong enough, it can bypass this limitation. That is why Shinigami can use Gigai while still having some use of their abilities, even if only a little. It is this energy which allows us to increase out speed and strength to superhuman levels, combat hollows, use kido, and a veriety of all sorts of other things."

Orihime nods, "Ummmm...okay. I think that I understand that. It's also what allows me to use my own powers, right?"

Urahara gives her a gesture in the affermative, "Now as to the actual nature of reiatsu, there are a lot of technical things which I doubt you would be able to understand, but very briefly, it acts similarly to the electro-magnetic spectrum."

"You mean light?"

"Yes, as well as radio-waves, micro-waves, infrared and ultraviolet light, and gamma-rays. It has certain properties of a wave and a particle, and all those other things which you know about light. But what is important to this conversation is that reiatsu has a certain frequency and wavelength, although unlike with light, this has little to do with the actual strength of the energy itself. For each indevidual, this frequency is unique, much like a snowflake. This is how we are able to tell two indeviduals apart, as we develope the ability to instinctively sense the subtle differences in wavelengths between two different sources."

Orihime looked pensieve and she placed her head on a slight tilt, "So, then that's why I can always recognize all my friends even before I see them?"

Urahara nodded, "There's more to it then that, such as the nature of reiatsu, but for now, let's focus on the wavelength. You see, I have a bit of an experiment that you might be able to help me with. It will only take a moment, would you agree to that?"

Orihime nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'd be glad to help you Kisuke-sensei."

Urahara grinned, "Excellent! You see on top of all this, there is a bit of a phenomenon that no one, not even myself, has been able to adequately explain, that being that if you take a sample of reiatsu, and seperate it from the source, then no matter what you do to it, no matter what sort of tests and mutations you attempt to cause it in, the one thing that never ever changes is that frequency. If you observe a sample and compare it to the original source, you will never be able to tell the difference. It is as though the sample is still connected to the original despite time and distance. Every pulse and occilation will continue to match perfectly." Urahara reached into the sleeve of his jacket and retrieved the onyx vial, "And I just happen to have with me a sample of reiatsu from a one Kurosaki Ichigo."

Orihime's eyes opened wide in shock, "Ichigo-san! But how did you get that?"

Urahara waved off her question, "It doesn't matter. What I am curious about is how your own reiatsu compares to our young Ichigo's. You see, I have a theory that needs vindicating, and the only way that I can do that is with a small sample of your reiatsu. All I need," he spoke, pulling out a second, empty vial from his jacket, "is for you to release a small amount of your spiritual pressure into the air."

Orihime nodded, "Alright, um...I'll try."

The young girl raised her hands in what she assumed must be a rather ethereal manner, and tried to will her energy to be released into the air.

Urahara smiled as he felt the soft caresses of Orihime's healing energies, quite different from the crushing and opressing force which Ichigo's reiatsu had been. The scientist uncorked the second onyx vial and allowed a portion of Orihime's energies to flow into the tiny container.

"Excellent."

* * *

Later the same day, Urahara sat down at his tea time, sipping his brew with Yoruichi across from him.

"So, did you find out what you wanted about that Orihime girl?"

Kisuke nodded, "It was just as I expected."

_Orihime looked down through the device which looked very similar to a microscope, at two different slides, one of which, Kisuke-san told her, contained a miniscule portion of Ichigo's reiatsu, the other her own. What she saw was two windows, behind which were floating thousands of tiny glowing orbs which whirled around and seemed to flash bright and dim in perfect union. Or at least, each window was in pefect union. Oddly, the two windows seemed to be exactly the opposite of each other. When one was bright, the other was dim, and vice-versa. They both flashed so quickly that it was sort of hard to see, but there it was._

_"Does this mean anything special, Kisuke-sensei?" The girl asked._

_"It means, Orihime, that your reiatsu and Ichigo's have the exact same frequency, but with perfectly opposing occilations. It means that Ichigo's reiatsu is the perfect negative of yours."_

_Orihime's eyes scrunched up in confusion, "So...what does that mean?"_

_Urahara smiled and waved her off, "Oh, nothing of much importance really. Just a curiosity of happinstance."_

"So then, what does it mean?" Yoruichi asked.

Urahara smirked, "It means that their energies are prefect complements of each other. Because of that, the energies are not only capable of occupying the same space at the same time, because while one has flashed out of existance, the other will be flashing into existance, but the two energies will actually pull themselves towards each other though any means that they can. Because the two energies have perfect compatibility, the presence of one can greatly increase the strength of the other as well, which is why I was able to give Orihime's healing powers a temporary boost by exposing her to the sample of Ichigo's reiatsu that I had aquired earlier."

Yoruichi nodded, "That is quite a fascinating phenomenon. I've never heard of anything like it before."

Kisuke nodded, "I have. It has happened no more then 4 times in the history of creation, not including this time." Kisuke glanced upwards, "There is one other thing that this means as well..."

* * *

Ichigo glanced down from his high vantage point atop a Karakura skyscraper, lookind down at the human celebration or festival or whatever the heck this was. Supposedly this thing was featuring a showing of a pompous and increadibly rediculous human named Don Kanonji. He didn't understand the point of it all really, and in fact it was somewhat insulting to him that these ingorant humans were taking his world and making such a collosal joke about it.

Not that it was really any sort of big deal. He was just feeling somewhat angry about most everything because of this macabre job that he was assigned to do.

Knowing that he would never find his target just by scanning the crowds with his eyes, Ichigo allowed them to close and focused instead on his highly sensitive hollow ears. He could hear every single sound that the people below him made, every scream and wail, every whisper and hiccup.

_"You know, I really think that she is cheating on...", "...wants me back before midnight...", "...I'm gonna get Don Kanonji's autograph if it's...", "...hey man, I found this great...", "...dude, you know that I'm only here because...", "...Karen, I wish that you would just try to enjoy yourself."_

Ichigo's eyes shot open and his head swivled over to where he had heard this last voice. Two tiny points stood out amongst the enormous crouds, one yellow, the other black. He recognized them immediately.

Deftly he took a single step out into the air and allowed himself to start falling to the ground. A moment before he hit the ground, he pushed a small amount of energy downwards and landed as light as a feather amongst the masses of people. No one turned their heads or gave any other sign that they noticed his sudden appearance.

Except for one person. Kurosaki Karen swung around to stare directly at Ichigo, but the look of apprehension on her face dissapeared as soon as she saw him, "Oh, it's you. I didn't think that you'd show up here."

Ichigo nodded, "Hello Karen, find this whole thing as repulsive as I do?"

Ichigo was no longer a stranger to his biological sister. After Aizen had transformed him into an Arrencar, the first thing that he had done was to return to Karakura and seek out his family again. This time there had been no urge to kill, no monsterous instincts forcing him in a direction that he did not want to go. The father and Yuzu didn't seem to be able to see him, but Karen could, and he had developed a sort of rapport with her with astonishing ease. It was as though she wanted little more then to meet him and talk with him.

The way that he understood it, she was a quiet sort, strongly reclused from her father and sister and having almost no friends, getting into fights and and rarely taking the time to converse with anyone. But she talked to him. Oh how she talked. She talked about how she felt about school and her family, and her connections to the spirit world via Rukia, and how she tried to to everything that she could to help but felt that, esspecially since the other children from school had developed spiritual powers as well (Ichigo assumed that this was the group that he had encountered before), she was useless.

She even showed him some of her color and paper creations (she called them "arts", though Ichigo wound't know much about that). He thought that she must be pretty good at it, as she showed him a picture of himself that she had drawn after he had first met her in his hollowed form, and she had increadibly been able to capture every single detail of his old Vasto Lorde mask in her drawing.

He didn't know why she spoke with him so fervently. Perhaps because she liked the idea of having a brother who had such an otherworldy quality abouth him, perhaps because she didn't know him well enough and so she could make up her own idea of him however she wanted him to be, or perhaps because he was good at just listening and not telling her what to do, only offering advice if she asked for it. Whatever the reason, she responded to him very well.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Karen asked, "This doesn't seem like your kind of thing. Heck, the only reason that I'm at this stupid showing is that Yuzu and Isshin are big fans of this Kanonji guy and I had to come along for the ride."

Ichigo nodded, "I have a reason for being here, but I can't tell you what it is. If you can, you might want to get yourself and the others out of here, because this isn't going to be the safest place in the world for long."

Karen's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? What's going to happen."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me, but I'm going to do something bad tonight. I'll keep as many people safe as possible, but it's something that has to be done." He started to dissapear into the crouds.

"Hey! You can't just walk away! Tell me what you're going to do you jerk!"

Ichigo froze and glanced back over to her in a somewhat forlorn manner that stopped her in her tracks. She had never seen that sort of a look on his face before.

"Can you tell me where Rukia is?" he asked.

Karen looked surprised, "What-what do you want with her?" Rukia didn't know about their meetings, and both Karen and Ichigo wanted to keep it that way.

Ichigo shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'll find her myself."

Karen watched him continue to walk away, but just before he dissapeared out of sight, she called after him, "She's near the edge of the area for the video set! She said that there was a soul ready to become a Hollow around here, but that she was going to wait until after the show was over to send it away!"

Ichigo smiled and turned back to her, "Thank you Karen. And again, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." and he was gone.

* * *

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" the Arrancar heard for what must have been the third time as he wandered aimlessly through the abandoned building. As annoying as this human was, he was starting to feel less bad about what he was going to be doing.

A deep and classically ghostly moan ripped through the walls of the building, and Ichigo turned his head in the vauge direction of the noise and progressed further down into the dead building.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. There was a man standing there, clearly long dead, a look of sheer agony and blind rage across his face. Attached to his chest was a long, heavy chain, which lead to the ground beneath the man, his chain of fate.

Standing directly in front of the man was the most rediculous human being that Ichigo could ever remember seeing. From his tiny round sunglasses, to his dreadlocks, to his atrociously gaudy jacket, this human was an affront to nature if ever there was one.

"WORRY NOT FOUL SPIRIT! FOR I, DON KANONJI, SHALL FREE YOU FROM YOUR EARTHLY BONDS AND SEND YOU UP TO THE SHINING GATES OF HEAVEN! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

If Ichigo had thought that this man couldn't possibly be more annoying if he tried, he had been wrong.

"I am sorry to interrupt this riveting tale, but this is where I come in." Ichigo stated as he stepped foreward.

Kanonji swivelled around with much more flair then was absolutely necessary and pointed a dramatic finger at Ichigo, "You! Another wandering spirit! Worry not, spirit, once I have finished my job here, I shall attend to you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyebrows, "Sorry old man, but you're not going to be attending to anyone anytime soon."

The Arrancar slowly unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and pointed it directly at the insane scene unfolding before him. Even Don Kanonji, weak as he was in every respect, could feel the raw power radiating off of the steel blade, Ichigo's long white coat making a stark contrast to the darkness around him.

"You would challenge Don Kanonji! BWA HA HA HA HA! Little boy, you don't know at all whom you are dealing with! Now leave this place and never haunt the land of the living again!" The entire audience below crossed their arms over their chests and mimiced this man's inane laugh. Surely even humans couldn't be this stupid?

Ichigo dashed forward with alarming speed, slashing his sword in a deadly arc. Don Kanonji gave off a pathetic yelp and jumped backwards, but Ichigo had not been aiming for him. There was a breif ting of metal on metal and the chain which connected the spirit to it's eartly bonds was severed.

The grungy spirit let loose the otherworldly wail familliar to all those who have heard the passing of a spirit into Hollow form. The man's eyes opened wide in pain and drool was flung was his mouth as he writhed about. But almost as soon as it started, it was over, the man had faded out of existance. Ichigo knew that it wouldn't be for long.

Don Kanonji looked over the spot where the spirit had just vanished, "Ah, well...as decent a job as that was, I am the professional here, and an amateur shouldn't be getting himself into things like this."

Ichigo glanced at the obscene man and almost laughed. If anyone was a professional, it was the Shinigami, and quite frankly it was hilarious to hear anyone claim anything that would humiliate those black-robed cretins. Still, he had a job to do, and he couldn't break cover.

"This game isn't over yet, Kanonji." Ichigo stated, "There are worse things then chained spirits around here. A monster is coming, and a villain as well, and you're going to be right in the thick of it."

Almost as if on que, Ichigo heard the telltale high screech of a Hollow being wrenched back into existance, and he flicked his eyes upward. The Hollow was quickly shaping up to be a flyer, with a broad, flat head and a mouth full of teeth. Newborns are all pathetic of course, but this one looked just a tad bit stronger then the majority of them.

"WH-WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!" Don Kanonji stuttered out.

Ichigo grinned, "That...is not the worst of our problems. It's just the beast. More important is the beastmaster behind it."

Kanonji twisted around and stared intently at the white-robed swordsman, "Beastmaster? Who could possibly command such a terrible creature?"

"KUROSAKI!" A noble sounding voice called out, again as if perfectly on que, "What do you think you are doing here?"

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, who had just jumped out of her Gigai and onto the stage, and gave her a respectful nod, "And here she is, the villain herself." He gestured non-chalantly towards her, "Here she is Kanonji, the enigmatic villain, all dressed up in the darkest of black, as all villains are."

Kanonji flicked his eyes between the three figures, Shinigami, Arrancar, and Hollow in the sky, a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead, "What is this! I demand to know what's going on here!"

Ichigo shook his head, "No time to explain! People are in danger, so meet me on the roof!"

Without another word, Ichigo dashed towards a window and kicked himself upwards towards the top of the tall hospital building. Without paying the bizzare man any mind at all, Rukia followed him.

* * *

"Why did you tell him that?" Rukia asked, her eyes narrowed in mistrust, "What does it give you for Kanonji to think that I'm the bad guy in this, when really you're the servant of evil? He is far too weak to make any sort of decent ally, so why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Stop being so damn presuptuous! What makes you think that you're not the villain here? What have I ever done? Defend myself? Fight you when you attack first? If it were up to me, I would leave you and yours the hell enough alone. If it were up to you, you'd exterminate all of us without a second thought."

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "You are a Hollow. You feed yourself on souls. I do not know how you transfigured yourself into this humanoid illusion, but you won't fool me. None of this changes the fact that you and your kind lives off of killing innocent humans and eating their souls."

Ichigo laughed, "Really? Well then, expain how it's possible that I've never killed a single human in my life. That in fact I lived all of my Hollow life trying to find a way to avoid having to do anything like that? You're an idiot, and like most Shinigami you've been brainwashed to follow orders without questioning them. At least I'm my own man. You're just a freakin robot!"

"You're evil!"

"You're BLIND!"

With astonishing speed, Ichigo drew his sword and charged. Before Rukia could even get her hand to her own blade, before she could even blink, the Arrancar's blade was at her throat. But never did his blade touch her skin.

Ichigo smirked at her, "Huh. Looks like the high-and-mighty Shinigami bit off more then she could chew again. Lucky you, I'm not looking to kill you today. Or maybe not so lucky, considering."

Rukia, to her credit, never backed down an inch, or showed even the tiniest modicum of fear.

Ichigo glared at her, annoyed, but removed his sword, "Right now, it would be better for my _diabolical_ plot if Kanonji saw me slaying that Hollow."

With those words, Ichigo was gone, dashing up towards the monsterous flying creature and slashing at it with his Zanpakuto, leaving an intentionally shallow cut.

Without a moment's hesitation, the monstrosity attacked him.

The battle was clearly one sided, with Ichigo only barely holding back enough to not slaughter the creature. The Hollow attacked left, Ichigo swayed effortlessly to the right. It spat at Ichigo with it's glue-like saliva and Ichigo would incinerate it with a small Cero. The Espada dodged every attack that was aimed at him, and gave dozens of small attacks back, leaving the Hollow with innumerable, but superficial cuts all over it's body.

Ichigo kept his ears open, waiting for the sounds of footsteps outside the door to the rooftop, which would signal Kanonji's appearance. He didn't have long to wait, and as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the knob of the door turning, he slashed wickedly at the Hollow's head, timing it so that the creature would begin to dematerialize just as Don Kanonji was slipping through the door.

The crazy old man adopted a look of amazement as he watched the huge manta ray-slash-bat monster break down before his very eyes. It feel to the ground below, slipping over the side of the roof before it had completely dissapeared, but he had arrived in time to see the boy in white strike the blow which downed the beast.

Kanonji grinned widely and crossed his arms over his chest, "BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Excellent job young boy, for slaying that monster. I could have done it myself of course, but I always appreciate a helping hand!"

Rukia turned around, a look of confusion on her face, "Don Kanonji, leave this place. I don't know what his plot is, but it isn't safe for you here at the moment."

Before the befuddled man could respond, Ichigo shouted out, "Don't listen to her Kanonji! She's the puppetmaster behind all of this!

Rukia turned her eyes to stare at the gaudy man, "Don't be fool enough to assume that you know anything about this world, Kanonji. I don't know what this Hollow's plan is, but I do know that it will be better for you if you run."

Ichigo smirked as he watched Rukia draw her blade as though in slow motion...as though she trying to move through a pool of gel. She dashed forward, her flash step not even ruffling his long white overcoat. She slashed downward at his head, the typical point of attack for any masked Hollow, and he lazily raised up his own Zanpakuto to parry her strike. Her blade hit his own square on...

...and his knee hit the ground.

Ichigo's eyes opened wide with shock as his arm shook with the effort of holding back her strike. She struck again almost immediatly, this time from the side, and again he deflected the blow. The sheer power behind the swing pushed his sword to the side and her blade grazed his arm before he was able to push himself out of the way. Ichigo's eyes flicked to the thin gash on his right bicep and he took in the thin stripe of red that was staining his otherwise perfect coat.

Rukia swung again, and this time Ichigo deflected the sword at an angle so as that a major part of the force bounced off instead of being transferred to his arm. Ichigo's eyes opened wide in shock and his face broke out in a cold sweat.

"Quick Kanonji, I need you!" The Arrancar called out, "I can't hold her off on my own!"

Rukia kept her senses open, but otherwise ignored her foe's calls. She couldn't see how Kanonji could help the Hollow now, except perhaps as a cheap diversionary tactic, especially considering that Kanonji was weaker then either of them by a long shot. Still, her gut told her that there was something seriously wrong here. After her first defeat at this guy's hands she had devoted an obscene amount of time to her training in the hopes that when they met again she would be ready, but she knew that she shouldn't be at that level yet. This guy had been Captain class, at least, and she was nowhere near that at the moment. She could only assume that either he was putting on an act, or else his transformation into a human-like form had severely weakened him. She had to hope that it was the latter.

Meanwhile, Don Kanonji was dealing with his own confusing problems. His eyes followed the swordplay of the monochromatic warriors as he tried to decide whom he should trust. The girl's words seemed so heartfelt and it was just so hard for him to believe that such a small and cute looking young lady could be the villian of this tale. On the other hand, he had seen the boy in white slay the monster and also release the forsaken soul in the hospital. On top of that, it was the boy who was asking for help, and Don Kanonji was not the type of man who could ignore a cry for help.

In the end his choice was an easy one. The boy had been right earlier. Bad guys wore black and good guys wore white.

"HEATHEN WITCH! FEEL MY WRATH! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Rukia slammed her blade once more into Ichigo's, knocking him totally onto his back. She turned to see the charging Kanonji just in time to twist out of the way of a wild and unruly swing of his cane.

"Kanonji, stop this! For your own safety, get out of here!" She flash-stepped roughly ten-feet back to avoid his next swing.

Kanonji seemed surprised by her fast movements, but wasn't disheartened, "NAY FOUL SUDUCTRESS! YOUR FEMININE WILES WILL NOT WORK ON ME!"

Rukia was flabbergasted for only a brief moment before raising her blade to slam her hilt into the charging crazy man. Quite frankly she didn't want to bring harm to him, but she couldn't afford these distractions while dealing with the Hollow. She would take him out of the game now for his sake as well as hers.

Just before Kanonji got within range, she felt a shift of the air behind her and the familiar hum of metal slicing through the air. Just in time, she twisted out of the way of Ichigo's blade, spun on her heels, and sliced at her foe. Her reach wasn't enough to do any serious damage, but her blade grazed across his chest, covering her face with a fine mist of blood.

Ichigo stumbled back, but Rukia was almost immediatly struck in the head from behind and stumbled herself. The blow hadn't really hurt, but it had been annoying, and as she twisted around to see Kanonji's cane raised up in preperation for another strike, she found her patience thinning. For a second time however she was interrupted before she could do anything about it. The heel of Ichigo's foot had just become very well aquainted with her head, and a moment after that, so did the concrete floor nearly 30 feet away.

Slowly, Rukia staggered to her feet, her head pounding and her vision foggy from the harsh attack. She couldn't see her own hand two feet in front of her face. A dark figure appeared suddenly above her and it raised up its arms in a motion that she recognized well. A powerful overhead swing. A shiver of panic ran over her as she realized that she would never be able to get out of the way in time. Screaming, she lashed out in a horizontal slash, her blade slicing directly through her attacker's abdomen. The figure coughed up a spray of blood onto the ground and collapsed like a puppet who's strings have been cut.

It took no more then 2 seconds for Rukia's head to stop swimming and her vision to return to her. When it did, her face blanched white with horror.

Lying on the ground before her was the unmoving body of Don Kanonji.

Ichigo sighed and turned away, as though he were ashamed of the whole thing, "Well would you look at that. I won."

* * *

**Reviews, reviews GALORE!**

**darkmachines: Actually not a bad idea. Aizen might "request" (that's read: "demand") Ichgio to take a fraccion for his own nefarious reasons, and I could see Ggio being a good choice (I liked Ggio and have always felt that he was a bit of a waist of good potential). Not Findor though. I REALLY don't think that his character and Ichgio's would mesh. Ichigo'd probably rip his head off two days in.**

**RyumaOmega: First off, thanks for the support :D Secondly, as to your questions, the way that I see Ulquiorra's second transformation is, like you suggest, an Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde level of power. However since Stark and Halibel and Barragan are all Vasto Lordes as well, and they only have one transformation, it obviously not all Vasto Lordes get two transformations. The way that I see it, the second transformation only comes along if you were an Adjuchas when you first became an Arrancar, but then advanced to the Vasto Lorde level. In other words, I think that Ulquiorra was an Adjuchas when Aizen first found him, but quickly increased in power until he reached the Vasto Lorde level. This doesn't replace his original release form, instead it just adds a second release to it. Because Ichigo, Grimmjow, Stark, and the like were already Vasto Lorde when they were turned into Arrancar, they won't have the first release, they will just skip right to the second, more powerful one whenever they release at all.**

**As for Ichigo's shinigami reiatsu, this is only unique before he became an Arrancar. All Arrancar (and all Vizard) have both Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu, but what makes Ichigo special is that he already had some Shinigami reiatsu when he was still a full Hollow. This doesn't give him any special powers. What it did do was make his transition from Vasto Lorde to Arrancar much more smooth, and it helped him to keep ahold of his humanity and human emotions even while a full Hollow (it could do this because Shinigami reiatsu is stronger then just human reiatsu).**

**And sorry, while I like the imput, I will definately not be doing a harem thing (more then one girl for one guy). I just don't personally care for them, and it is insanely difficult to apply it while making it seem like a natural thing for the characters to do.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan (First off, I might have to steal your name :P ): I thought that it really fit, with Nell and Grimmy :D They'd be at each other's throats all the time, with his wild animalistic warrior personality and her strong sense of honor and justice (but still a warrior), but deep down he would have a deep respect, admiration, and adoration for her that he himself doesn't understand, and feel a strong desire to impress her and earn her respect. Of course when she doesn't give it to him right away, he gets pissed off and blows something up :P But that's Grimmy for you!**

**Livin'A-Chain: Thanks for the help with the names, I really appreaciate it :)**

**The Lord's Fallen Angel: Nell isn't weaker. She is just surrounded by more guys who are stronger :P Remember, in the original story, Grimmjow was a decent bit weaker and Ichigo wasn't in the Espada (I also figure that a couple other guys didn't show up until after Nell was attacked by Nnoitra, such as Ulquiorra, whom I think is one of the most recently found Espada, and perhaps Stark). So she's not weaker, there are just more guys who are a decent bit stronger for her to compete with, which is why her rank went down.**

**(Guy with no name): As pertains to Yammy, I really don't like him, I don't think that he made an effective plot device, and after he got curbstomped by Byakuya and Kenpachi I really can't see how he is supposed to be such an uuber strong guy. I might leave him out entirely or just make him into Ulquiorra's faccion (who perhaps, as you say, holds an emormous amount of power but can't use it worth beans).**

**Dragon's Wraith: Oh yeah. My Stark is as strong as I think Stark should have been (my explination for this being that since he now doesn't trust Aizen or feel such a need to "belong", he put more effort into becoming stronger). He might not be strong enough to beat Yamamoto or Aizen, but he would definately push them to their limits.**

**(Second guy with no name): I am sorry that you don't like my ships. I admit some of them are more just my wishful thinking (Grimmy x Nell, for example), but several of them I think are perfectly legitimate and reasonably thought out (like Ichigo x Orihime, which I would argue is the ship which is most supportive and central to the cannon, and Rukia x Renji, which also one of the most logical ships that there are, and I would argue is already cannon on Renji's side). As for the whole heart=mask and that's why they have a Hollow hole thing, I understand this, but that is the point of the Shinigami reiatsu which he got from his father. It was strong enough to allow him to keep his emotions, especially once he has reached the end of his evolution into an Arrancar (and like it or not, Arrancar are not all monsters. This is cannon, Nell herself gives a speach about it to Nnoitra).**

**Landon's Avatar: Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of Ulquiorra, though I understand why so many people are, and I will be putting him into the story. He is going to be the guy who Ichigo and Grimmjow both think that they are more then capable of handling because he is lower ranked then either of them, but of course they don't know about his second release, so he is a sort of an unexpected danger.**

**Napris: HA! Thanks a bunch for the glowing review! It's funny that you had reviewed my story before and didn't realize that you had ever read it before. I'm glad that you like the direction that I am going in so far (and you have gotten pretty much everything right so far). I also don't want to charge into the romance head first simply because it doesn't feel natural to me (Nell and Grimmjow will probably progress somewhat faster then Ichigo x Orihime, although they will also have their mountains to climb). I'm not going to manipulate my characters to make them do something OOC just for the sake of getting them to the "I love you, be with me" stage. It's a journy that is perhaps more wonderful then the destination itself. As for everything else that you touched on, well I suppose you'll just have to wait and see, won't you ;) Just know that I will be touching on everything that you mentioned.**

**As a side note also, I agree that Cuarto sort of suits Ulquiorra better and Sexta suits Grimmjow (although for me personally, if you are taking the name as meaning "Sexy" then Nell would take the cake), but it just didn't fit with my story. Don't worry, Grimmjow can make a good Cuarto as well :D You are right when you say I don't have a whole lot of author-affection for Ulquiorra, but I don't dislike him, and I promise to try and treat him right by his fans.**

**For everyone else: All you kind and beloved reviewers and readers out there, keep reading, and keep reviewing. You don't know how much it means to us authors :D Thanks a million.**


End file.
